Super Hero All Stars 3: The Eternal Prophecy to Defend the Universe
by Starmix03
Summary: The Super Hero Dream Team is an upcoming secret team to protect the universe. To be one of them, those people had to obtain an Epic Eternity Hero Light. Meanwhile, an evil man named Shadow Titan and some famous villains are kidnapping the Dream Team. Now, it's up to the newest Super Sentai, Pretty Cure, and Kamen Rider teams to stop him and the universe under Shadow Titan's control
1. Foreword

**Super Hero All Stars 3: The Eternal Prophecy to Defend the Universe  
By Starmix03  
Disclaimer: Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and Pretty Cure belongs to Toei, except for the movie-exclusive characters, which belongs to me.**

 **Foreword**

Hello my fellow readers. Welcome to the third story of the Super Hero All Stars 'movies'. I'm also going to say that this will be the last 'movie' I will create. But don't be sad! I might be making other fanfictions which isn't related to Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, or Pretty Cure.

So let's go with the overview, typing starts on Monday, June 15 2015 and ends on Saturday, July 11 2015. Unlike the previous story, it took me 27 days, which was like 10 days late than the completion of Super Hero All Stars 2!

Since the second story was another success, I decided to make this one, which is also going to be the last one. Now, the second story has a whooping 8000+ views in July 2015! It's all thanks to my fellow readers and fans!

There are also new characters I created, and you will also expect a surprising comeback of someone from the previous story, take a wild guess! It's going to be a twist!

Now, I would like to tell you a fun fact; back on July 26, 2014, Super Hero All Stars 2 was published in . Several minutes after publishing, it has 10 views already. One hour later, 100 views, two hours later, 200 views, and one day later, 700 views! And finally one week later, 1000 views! This was a record for me!

Again, like the previous one, **bold words are attack names and announcements** , and _italic words are used to represent train announcements and thoughts of the characters_. And also, this fanfiction is intended to be viewed as a movie like usual.

Those are the facts and things you need to know before you read. Also please note that you might expect more action than the previous two stories. I hope that this story isn't too horrible though. I hope you guys enjoy it and now… get ready for an epic adventure to come, waiting for you when you click 'Next' now! Don't forget to leave a review at the end or in a chapter, and don't forget to vote on the new poll too once you finished reading! See you in my profile or in my inbox, if you want to talk to me! (Hahaha)

Jakarta, July 18 2015  
Starmix03


	2. Prologue: The Invention

_Space, 2015_

Space. A mysterious place where the stars collide. A place where the planets belong, and a place where the most amazing events happen. Some of the world's greatest discoveries are mostly taking place in space.

On one day, a giant spaceship floated throughout the universe. This spaceship wasn't an ordinary one, it was humongous and it looked futuristic. Inside, there was a built-in laboratory. Hundreds of people, who were wearing coats as white as the Milky Way, were working there. They all had the same identical badge which sticks on their left chest. The badge indicates a rocket inside a crown-shaped badge. It also had ribbons on the bottom which could also picture the rocket's engine. This might be a symbol that all these people are working for the same company. These people were all professors, and they built all sorts of inventions they wanted to make.

Now, there is another room which lies on the corner of the lab. The door looks dull-colored, and it also had two warning signs, like 'Important Invention in Progress' and 'Do Not Disturb'. Inside this forbidden dark room, a man with red hair is working on something. There were many tools and cables in his desk. Finally, this man finished his work, so he took off his goggles. His red eyes and his face were shown. His name is Professor Mars.

Finally, he carefully picked his invention up and unlocked the private room's door. He slowly went out of the room and walked casually. His other professor friends were all staring at him, since he haven't came out of the room for hours. Most of them were whispering to each other, since they had no clue what Professor Mars made. Finally, he stopped in the middle of the lab.

"Hello, friends. I would like to present my newest invention," said Professor Mars. He held out his new invention up.

But this invention wasn't a huge one; it was a small stick, which had a transparent-colored star at the tip, and it also had a transparent infinity sign inside the star. At the handles, there were wings with pearl as the material.

"This is the Epic Eternity Hero Light," explained Mars. "I recreated the time machine, but this time, _this_ thing is going to be a time machine."

Mars' explanation was quite confusing for the other professors. So this means that the tiny light Mars made was meant to be a time machine?

"I used some pieces from the time machine I made five years ago. This light may look simple, but it has many functions. One: you can travel to any time, place, and space. Two: You can contact other people by holograms, and Three: This is a cheering item." Mars said.

"A cheering item?" asked another professor. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"Actually, this light is made for a secret, newly-made team, but somehow, I also made these light for the newest members of this humongous superhero group, I think they're called Drive, Mach, and Chaser for the Riders, Go! Princess Pretty Cure, and Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. I also made these lights for the teams before them; Gaim, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, and ToQGer," replied Mars. "I got contacted by a soldier. He said that he met a special team last year in a battle; I think they were called Super Hero All Stars or something. Since he really liked them, he told me to make these so he can keep in touch with the members of the special team. But this year, the empire where he comes from says that there will be a new team formed by the soldier himself. He also told me that there are ten people in this team, and they are chosen by random. So I made hundreds of extra lights over there. Those lights are now placed in a container connected to a tube which goes up and it goes down to earth when it reaches outside. There is a hole in the tube which is out of this lab."

"Wait, if you say that there will be ten people in this new team, then why did you make hundreds of lights?" asked a female professor.

"That's because not only the members of this team will get it," said Mars. "Everyone else, from children to other people will get this too, although they don't have any superpower of any kind. The rest of the lights are for the supporters. Remember what I said? This is also a cheering item."

"Ohh…" said all the professors who now understood Mars' extremely clear explanation.

"Now that's all for this thing," said Mars. "Let's get back to work!"

 _CRASH!_

Suddenly, there was a glass breaking crash sound. The emergency alarms started making noise, and the lights went down. All of the professors started to panic and they tried to hide themselves from the intruders. In fact, they can't. The intruders were holding futuristic machine guns and they were wearing cool-looking armor and helmets. These are the Death Troopers, which came from the future.

All professors put their hands up so they wouldn't get shot or anything, and the Death Troopers were aiming their guns on them. There was also one who aimed his gun at Mars. Mars put his hands up too. Then, the Troopers summoned something unusual, but it looked extremely identical to Mars' Epic Eternity Hero Light. The thing that the Troopers summoned was a small stick of light, but this time, the light's handle was black in color, and it had no wings. Then, the Trooper that nearly killed Mars waved the light around like a magic wand, and surprisingly, the light had summoned a portal to another world.

"What the?" said Mars.

And finally, the other Troopers grabbed the other professors' arms on their back and pushed them inside the portals. Most of them were screaming for help.

"MY FRIENDS! NO!" Mars yelled.

Finally, Mars saw a man, who is unclear in his vision, swung down and landed on the lab with a grappling hook gun. All Death Troopers immediately lined up in two rows, one on the right and one on the left, to make way for the other man who just landed. This was probably the Troopers' boss.

"Professor Mars!" said the man. He had a scary voice. Finally, he was fully shown. He had shiny black hair with several touches of red, silver armor, and he was also holding an evil-looking cutlass on his right hand and a handgun on his left.

"Who are you!?" yelled Professor Mars. "And where are my friends!?"

"My name is Shadow Titan," said the man loudly. "Made from the souls of Shadow Demon and Lord Titan, monsters that got defeated in the past two years."

Mars was scared. Is this Shadow Titan man a spirit from the dead? Then, Shadow Titan was observing the lab. Mars suspected that Shadow Titan is looking for something which is hidden in the lab. With Shadow Titan's robot-functioned spy goggles which he suddenly summoned, he started to scan the room if he sees the 'thing' he's after. Then, it was detected. Shadow Titan grinned evilly.

"So," said Titan. "If you're asking why I came here, it's because of that." he continued while pointing to the container filled with Mars' Hero Lights. Mars looked back.

"My… my lights?" said Mars nervously. With walking backwards, Shadow and Mars were having a scary conversation.

"I have been looking for the Epic Eternity Hero Lights for a while now," said Shadow. "And so I decided to make a copy of it. Did you see what the Death Troopers did to your friends? It looks like magic, right? Well, it is! Oh, and they're called Black Demon Death Lights."

Mars was shaking so hard that he kept on stepping backwards so he wouldn't get killed by Titan.

"And guess what?" Shadow continued.

"Y-yes?" said Mars.

"I sent three of the most famous villains down to Earth; just to capture and kill that 'secret team' you were talking about! Those villains are all originally dead, though, but I revived them with some lost data I found! They are currently after the chosen people right now, so they are tracking information down. I know that there are ten people, but this time, I told those three villains to hunt down _all_ members in Super Hero All Stars! And soon, all of them will be eternally brainwashed and they will join my side, and the world has no more heroes left! The world will be mine!" said Shadow.

Mars was shocked. How could Shadow know about the 'secret team' the soldier was talking about?

"And now, for a bonus," said Shadow. "I'll kill YOU!"

Finally, Shadow attacked Mars. Mars ran quickly to the container of the hundred lights, and within the last minute, he pressed the red button, which said 'ACTIVATE'.  
And so, the 'vacuum' starts functioning and it sucked all of the lights, up to the tube quickly. At last, the lights flew, going down to Earth within several minutes.

"NO!" yelled Shadow. Mars stared at Shadow angrily.

"I just sent the lights away!" yelled Mars. "I just sent them away! They're going down to Earth now! Ten chosen people AND the current plus previous active superheroes will receive this special item, including other random people! Those ten people will be formed into one secret team, and they will save the world! They're gonna kill you instead of them!"

Then, Shadow quickly grabbed Mars' shirt and pointed his cutlass to him.

"Remember, the three villains are currently after those chosen people, and if they get killed, I win. If they managed to defend themselves and meet with that soldier, you win. But it's a hundred percent chance that my first prediction will be highly correct. So brace yourselves, because I want them _dead_!" said Shadow, and then he pushed Titan to the ground. And again, he pointed his cutlass.

"Any last words, Professor?"

Mars felt like he couldn't speak. But he had to. But he also didn't know if he's going to get killed or not.

"SAVE ME, SUPER HERO ALL STAAARS!"


	3. Ch 1: Triple Threats

_Threat no. 1, Zawame City_

We are now entering a currently utopian city called Zawame City. This was once the place where the imaginary, but real 'Sengoku Rider War' happened.

Two years ago, this Sengoku Rider War started, but it wasn't an actual war, it was a series of events where many people fight to get the Forbidden Fruit. But these people weren't ordinary, they had an item called the Sengoku/Genesis Driver which could make them transform to what the Zawame City people call 'Armored Riders'. There were around fifteen Riders who fought against each other. There was betrayal, pain, and most importantly, tragic loss. Many of these Armored Riders died in this one-year event, and there were only six people who lived, but four of them couldn't transform anymore since their Sengoku Drivers broke. And finally, the other remaining Rider left Earth since he became a God and this concludes that there is only one Armored Rider left on Earth.

Today, this remaining Rider took a stroll in the now half-restored city. Although Zawame City's most famous building, the Yggdrasill Corporation Tower was no more (it's still being repaired), people still enjoyed living here. This Rider was named Kureshima Mitsuzane, or what people call Micchy. He is the younger brother of Yggdrasill Corporation's president, who is now in charge of restoring constructional buildings. He walked throughout the city, until some people glared at him. Some of the children were whispering if Micchy was a 'legendary warrior'.

" _My name is Kureshima Mitsuzane, and it's been one year since we fought till it's the end. I have been the world's worst person. My sin is huge, because I nearly killed my own best friend, and my brother. But at the end, I realized that all these actions were all wrong. And so I became a hero once again."_ narrated Micchy.

Finally, he stopped, because he saw something familiar. It was the outdoors stage, where he and the team he belonged to used to dance and compete with Lockseeds. And he also saw some people dancing. In fact, those people weren't strangers; they were his old teammates, and there were also some people from another team, called Team Baron. Micchy belonged in Team Gaim back then, and Team Baron was their biggest rival. For several months, Team Gaim and Baron kept on competing against each other, from Lockseed battles to dance battles.

When the dance music finished, the people surrounding the stage gave applause. Then, Chucky, one of Micchy's old teammates saw him.

"Hey look! It's Micchy!" said Chucky happily. They haven't seen each other for a long time. Everyone tried to look where he is, and they finally found him.

"MICCHY!" yelled Zack, Team Baron's member.

"Micchy! Come here! Please dance with us!" said Rat, another Team Gaim member.

Micchy just stood there without a word. He didn't know what to say, since his old teammates wanted him to dance again, but he couldn't say no. He had left them ever since he turned evil. But this was also a golden chance to reunite with his friends again. And finally, he accepted. For the first time in history, Micchy finally get to dance again. So he ran to the stage and many people cheered.

"Our hero is back!" said Rica, a Team Gaim member.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight!" counted Micchy. And once again, the dance music started to play, and Team Gaim, finally with Micchy, danced again.

After a good minute of dancing, everyone cheered for Micchy.

"You were great!" said Chucky.

"Thanks," said Micchy, and so Team Gaim had a chat.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was a man wearing a navy armored suit. It had dinosaur motifs. This man was also wearing a dinosaur helmet. This man was spying on the people who gathered at the outdoor stage from above. But he wasn't looking for an ordinary person; he was spying on Micchy. This armored man took out a magic flute and played a tune which felt unpleasant to everyone's ears. But since this flute is a magical item, everyone in Zawame City could hear this tune. This song made everyone's ears hurt, including Micchy's.

"Ow!" yelled all members in Team Gaim and Team Baron, including some citizens who watched.

The volume was so loud that some people thought it might be the end of the world, but it wasn't.

"Heh," said the man. Then he played the song repeatedly, which made everyone's hearing nearly broken. Everyone covered their ears to avoid getting deaf thanks to the 'song of the devil'.

"Who's there!?" yelled Micchy. "If you wouldn't show yourself, I'll fight you!"

Finally, the man did a somersault in the air, and he finally showed up. This man wore a navy suit and helmet, and the magic flute he carried also looked like a boomerang. Maybe it's a fusion weapon. Everyone was shocked to see him. To the normal citizens, he had a bizarre look. But to Micchy, he somehow could relate his look to the Armored Riders.

"Everyone, go find a safe place and get out of here!" said Micchy. And so everyone ran, including Team Gaim and Baron.

"We're going, Micchy!" said Rat, and so he, Chucky, and Rica went to Team Gaim's basement.

"Who are you?" asked Micchy. The man paused for a second.

"I am… Deathryuger," said the armored man. "And I am here to hunt you down… Kamen Rider Ryugen."

"W-what?" said Micchy. He was surprised that Deathryuger knew his alter ego. "How did you-"

"MITSUZANE!"

Then suddenly, another man, who is taller and looks slightly older, ran to Micchy. This was his older brother, Kureshima Takatora. He is Yggdrasill Corporation's president.

"Brother!" said Micchy.

"Mitsuzane, be careful," warned Takatora. "This guy's dangerous. He's not an ordinary person."

Just like Shadow Titan, Deathryuger's visors on his helmet scanned Takatora. Probably Titan gave this power to the three famous villains, including Deathryuger himself.

"You… You must be Kureshima Takatora, right?" said Deathryuger. Takatora was also surprised.

"How did you-" he said.

"Kamen Rider Zangetsu." Deathryuger replied.

"You're right, brother. This guy is no ordinary villain. How on Earth did he know our Rider identities?" asked Mitsuzane.

"That's why I came here," said Takatora. "To stop him, because I believe that he's trying to threaten this city once again." he continued, but this time, he pulled out his Sengoku Driver.

"Brother! Where did you get that from?" asked Micchy. He was surprised that his brother used a Sengoku Driver again.

"It's old. I actually found this Driver a long time ago. No one used it. And so, it's my chance to use it, with this too." Takatora replied with pulling out his Melon Lockseed. Micchy actually brought his Sengoku Driver also for emergency, so he also pulled it out along with his Budou Lockseed.

"Let's go, Mitsuzane," said Takatora.

"Okay, brother," replied Micchy. Then, the two Kureshima brothers put their Sengoku Drivers onto their waists, and then the belt straps automatically appeared.

"Be careful, got it?" warned Takatora.

"Yes." Micchy said. Then, the brother unlocked their Lockseeds.

"Budou!"  
"Melon!"

"Henshin!" said Micchy and Takatora.

They set their Lockseeds onto the Sengoku Drivers.

"Lock On!"

Then the standby songs of their Drivers played, and finally, the brother sliced the locks with the cutting blade.

"Hai! Budou Arms! Ryu, Hou! Ha-ha-ha!"  
"Melon Arms! Tenka Gomen!"

And finally, the Kureshima brothers had transformed into Armored Rider, or Kamen Rider Ryugen and Kamen Rider Zangetsu. Ryugen was a Chinese soldier-inspired grape warrior, and Zangetsu was a samurai with a melon motif. Then, Deathryuger scanned them again.

"Target 002: Kamen Rider Ryugen, Target 003: Kamen Rider Zangetsu," he said.

"It's our stage now!" said Ryugen, imitating his best friend, Gaim. And so the brothers charged to attack Deathryuger. But Deathryuger did something strange, he waved his hand around the air, and oddly, there were cracks in the sky. But the monsters that came out of the cracks didn't look like Invess; Deathryuger had summoned Death Troopers.

"What?" said Zangetsu, who stopped dead.

"What are these? These aren't Invess!" said Ryugen.

"These are the Death Troopers," explained Deathryuger. "And these people and I came here just to destroy you guys. Get them, Death Troopers!"

The Death Troopers ran to attack the brothers. Ryugen quickly shot some Troopers with his Budou Ryuhou. There were also some Troopers who wanted to shoot him back, but luckily, Zangetsu protected Ryugen with his Melon Defender. Then, Zangetsu used his Musou Saber to slash some Troopers. Then, he put his Melon Lockseed onto the Saber.

" **1… 10… 100! Melon Charge!"**

Zangetsu took action, until around ten Death Troopers were purified.

Now, it's Ryugen's turn. He sliced his Lockseed once on his Sengoku Driver and aimed his gun to the Troopers.

" **Hai! Budou Squash!"**

"Take this!" shouted Ryugen, and then he shot the Troopers, until a pretty big number of them were purified.

"What!?" said Deathryuger loudly. Then, Ryugen turned his back and ran to Deathryuger to attack him.

"Kamen Rider Ryugen! One question here!" said Deathryuger.

"What is it, you scum?" said Ryugen while kicking Deathryuger.

"Where is Target 001?" asked Deathryuger.

"Who is Target 001!?" said Ryugen.

"Target 001 is Kamen Rider Gaim, Kazuraba Kota!" shouted Deathryuger. Then, Ryugen's brain starts to imagine old pictures of him with Kota. He started to feel nostalgic and sad because Kota isn't on Earth anymore. And he hasn't visited Ryugen for a long time.

"Kazuraba Kota… isn't here anymore!" shouted Ryugen sadly while pushing Deathryuger away.

"Then where is he!?" yelled Deathryuger.

"He's… just not on Earth anymore…" said Ryugen. "He's in another world now, living happily, together with Mai…"

"Another world?" said Deathryuger. "Where in the world is he!? I need him NOW!"

"HE'S NOT HERE!" yelled Ryugen.

"LIAR!" yelled Deathryuger. And so he was just about to attack Ryugen, until suddenly…

"NO!"

It was Zangetsu. He defended Ryugen once again. Zangetsu managed to defeat all of the given Death Troopers.

"How could you nearly kill my brother like that!" said Zangetsu while doing a swordfight with Deathryuger's Flute Buster.

"Because I asked him something and he didn't want to answer! Now, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, my question is: Where is Target 001: Kamen Rider Gaim?" asked Deathryuger.

"Kazuraba's not here anymore! Apparently he ate the Forbidden Fruit and it made him into a God! He's also in another world right now, so you can't search for him!" said Zangetsu.

"Liars… You must be liars…" said Deathryuger frustrated. "You guys must be lying! Here in my data, it says that Target 001 is available here! But where is he!? I don't believe that he became a God! And if you guys are playing tricks on me, I'll kill you both and send you guys to my master!" he continued while getting ready to activate his Flute Buster.

"I'll finish you guys!" said Deathryuger. And so he's going to attack Ryugen and Zangetsu with the Flute Buster.

"Deboss In," said Deathryuger while he pressed the button on his Beast Battery, which is number #00. Then, he put his Battery into the flute.

" **Demon Movement Deboss Finish!"**

Deathryuger threw his Flute Buster until it summoned a magical energy blast. It was so strong that Ryugen and Zangetsu couldn't handle it. And finally, the energy purified Ryugen and Zangetsu, they yelled, and it made them untransform automatically.

Ryugen was back to Mitsuzane and Zangetsu was back to Takatora. Although they still had their Sengoku Drivers on their waists, they couldn't get up because they were somehow injured by Deathryuger's magic. Both of them were bleeding a little. Then, Deathryuger walked up to them.

"This is what you get when you don't tell the truth," said Deathryuger. "I still don't believe that Target 001 isn't here! He must be! It says here on my data!"

"You… you couldn't actually believe in us?" said Micchy weakly.

"We were already telling the truth ever since." Takatora continued.

"I would never trust the hero," said Deathryuger. "If you say so."

But Deathryuger was going to do something horrible; he's going to end the lives of Micchy and Takatora. Micchy gasped and panicked. With Deathryuger's Flute Buster, several energy blasts came out of it. Within three seconds, Deathryuger is going to throw the flute to Micchy and Takatora. The two brothers don't know what to do. Micchy was breathing heavily, so does Takatora. Until finally, Micchy yelled out a person's name.

"KOTA!"

In another world, a man who was resting beneath a tree heard the yell. He immediately opened his eyes and quickly went out of this mysterious world.

"Heh, Kazuraba Kota will never hear you!" said Deathryuger.

"He will…" said Micchy with a broken voice. "I'm very sure he heard me, he's my best friend, and he'll never break a promise."

 _BOOM!_

"What!?" said Deathryuger.

What the three people saw was a bright golden light. Then the light starts to fade slowly, and finally, the person who did this was revealed; it was Deathryuger's Target 001, Kazuraba Kota, or Kamen Rider Gaim.

Kota had a very drastic change of appearance. Long time ago, he used to be a clumsy man who was quite short for his height, and he had black hair. He would wear at least an orange vest. But now, Kota is also known as the Man of the Beginning. Once he ate the Forbidden Fruit, his clothes changed into majestic silver and white prince-like clothing, and he also had blonde hair.

"Long time no see, Micchy, Takatora." Kota said softly.

"K-Kota…" murmured Micchy.

"Kazuraba…" said Takatora.

"Leave this to me, I can handle it," said Kota. "Versus this guy."

Deathryuger quickly scanned Kota's body, and then the data said that this _is_ Target 001.

"Target 001: Kazuraba Kota!?" said Deathryuger confused. "B-but… how? He doesn't look like Target 001 at all!"

The picture of Kota in Deathryuger's data was the human version of Kota. It was shocking to Deathryuger that Kota had a bizarre change in his appearance.

"It's me," said Kota. "Deathryuger."

Again, Deathryuger was shocked. "How did you know my name!?"

"He's psychic," explained Micchy while slowly getting up. "After obtaining the Forbidden Fruit, he is now a man with supernatural powers."

"And this is why Kazuraba is the strongest hero ever," said Takatora who now stood up.

"We're going to help you, Kota," said Micchy.

"Alright," said Kota. "Let's do this."

Kota magically summoned his Sengoku Driver onto his waist. It already had the Kachidoki Lockseed attached to it. Then, he unlocked his Kiwami Lockseed, with the same timing of Micchy and Takatora unlocking their Lockseeds too.

"Fruits Basket!"  
"Budou!"  
"Melon!"

"Henshin!" said Kota, Micchy, and Takatora together.

"Kiwami Arms! Dai-dai-dai-dai-dai Shogun!"  
"Hai! Budou Arms! Ryu, Hou! Ha-ha-ha!"  
"Melon Arms! Tenka Gomen!"

And finally, the three Riders, Gaim, Ryugen, and Zangetsu are ready to defeat Deathryuger once again.

"It's our stage… NOW!" yelled Gaim. And the three Riders charged to fight with Deathryuger.

Gaim was kicking and punching Deathryuger. "Target 001, you are very strong," Deathryuger commented.

"Of course I am!" said Gaim. Then, it's Ryugen and Zangetsu's turn. They kicked and punched Deathryuger too.

"You didn't believe us!" said Ryugen. "I told you that Kota is in another world!"

"But… but that's Target 001!?" said Deathryuger, still not believing that Kota is the actual Kota.

"How… just how!? Why is Kamen Rider Gaim silver and white!?" Deathryuger continued. In his data, the picture of Gaim was his default form, Orange Arms. But since Gaim is now the Man of the Beginning, his default form is Kiwami Arms.

Then suddenly, Gaim attacked Deathryuger with the DJ Gun Taiken Mode.

" **Soiya! Kiwami Au Lait!"**

"Nooo!" yelled Deathryuger, getting pushed away by the extremely powerful energy blast. Then, the ground exploded with fire.

"Victory is served," said Gaim. Then he turned his back to see if Deathryuger is fully purified or not. Gaim saw a silhouette, and it was Deathryuger's, so he wasn't actually defeated yet.

"What!?" said Zangetsu. He saw Deathryuger slowly get up.

"I'm… not done yet… with you guys…" Deathryuger claimed weakly. Then he activated his Flute Buster again.

"Deboss In," said Deathryuger weakly. Then he put the Battery in his flute.

" **Final Movement Deboss Finish!"**

Deathryuger did his move again, but the attack was different. It was way much stronger. And this time, it hit all three Riders. Then, Deathryuger ran to Gaim, and stabbed his heart immediately. Gaim, slowly, collapsed to the ground, with something, like a golden light coming out from his heart. Unlike Ryugen and Zangetsu who immediately went down. Their Sengoku Drivers automatically detached from their waists, including their Lockseeds.

"KOTA!" yelled Ryugen, who was back to Micchy again.

"No!" yelled Takatora.

Gaim slowly untransformed automatically. But when he was fully in his civil mode, there was something strange; Kota was back to his human form. He finally knelt down to his knees while holding the pain. Micchy and Takatora both gasped.

"K-Kota…?" murmured Micchy. He was very shocked that Kota was back to his human form.

Deathryuger then took Kota's Kiwami Lockseed.

"So this is the power of the Forbidden Fruit, eh?" said Deathryuger. And finally, he threw it to the ground and broke the Lockseed with the Flute Buster.

"NO!" Kota cried. He also couldn't get up, along with Micchy and Takatora.

"No one will save the three of you! You guys are just weak people with no power! Including you, Target 001," said Deathryuger.

"There must be someone that could…" said Micchy.

"Someone who's stronger and better than us…" said Takatora.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see if your successors come by and save you guys!" said Deathryuger.

Then, there was a flash in Kota's mind. _Successor._ This means that there must be another Kamen Rider who is now continuing their mission as one. Then, Kota knew who his successor was. _Drive._

"SHINNOSUKE!" he yelled.

* * *

 _Threat no. 2, Pikarigaoka_

Pikarigaoka isn't really a famous city, but this city has lots of nice and helpful people. Pikarigaoka is somehow known for their 'legendary warriors', the Pretty Cures.

The name of the Pretty Cure team in Pikarigaoka is called Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. It has been a year since these four girls fought for happiness and love against the Phantom Empire, which no longer exists. So far, everyone in Pikarigaoka is doing fine.

In the shopping district of Pikarigaoka, we see normal people walking and shopping. But there was only one girl, cheery-faced, was skipping. She may be immature for her age, but no one seems to care about this. Her name is Aino Megumi.

" _I'm Aino Megumi! I love the summer holidays, because we get to do anything we want. But on the other hand, I am a Pretty Cure along with my three best friends. It's been a year since we fought against the Phantom Empire, but now that empire is gone forever, since everyone in that empire has now found their happiness."_ narrated Megumi.

"It's summer break! Yay!" she singsonged. She kept on skipping while singing some songs, and she doesn't really mind if people snicker at her. Megumi is a very outgoing person. Then, she stopped. Because she saw her childhood friend (and her best friend), Sagara Seiji.

"Hey, Seiji!" said Megumi. Seiji looked at her.

"Yo, Megumi," said Seiji. "What brings you here?"

"It's summer break, so I don't know what to do," said Megumi. "Maybe we should go to the Omori Lunch Store to see Yu-Yu?"

"Sure," said Seiji.

Then, Megumi and Seiji walked together to the store.

"Hey, Megumi, are you still a Pretty Cure?" asked Seiji.

"Sort of," said Megumi, looking to the skies. "Although we defeated the Phantom Empire, and now Queen Mirage is living happily together with Blue."

Now, Seiji had a ripple of nostalgia in him. He remembered that he was very jealous of Blue because he won Megumi's heart a year ago. But now, Blue is gone, and now Seiji missed him a little.

"Y-yeah…" said Seiji. "Don't you miss Blue?"

"Of course," said Megumi softly. "I miss everyone. I can't believe they were all originally good guys."

"Hey, we're here," said Seiji. They had reached the Omori Lunch Store. Megumi opened the door of the store.

"Hello, welcome to the Omori Lunch Store!" said Omori Yoko, the owner. "Oh, Megumi! Seiji! What brings you here?"

"Mrs. Omori, where's Yu-Yu?" asked Megumi.

"In here, follow me," said Yoko. She led Megumi and Seiji to the kitchen. And finally, there was Omori Yuko, Megumi's best friend, along with Hikawa Iona. Today, Iona helped out Yuko to make some bento.

"Welcome!" said Yuko. "And have a happy summer break!"

"Yu-Yu!" said Megumi hugging Yuko. "Ah, Iona's here too!"

"Hello!" said Iona. "Today I'm helping Yuko to make some bento."

"That's great! May I try some?" asked Megumi.

"Go ahead!" said Yuko. She gave a box of bento to Megumi. She ate the fried chicken, and it was very delicious.

"This is good! Food from this store is always the best!" praised Megumi.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the store, four people who were wearing black jackets moved quickly like spies. They were all carrying black suitcases with them, and they also had walkie-talkies in their hands. These four people are split up into different areas.

A woman who wore the black jacket opened the suitcase. Inside, it was a bomb. The woman smirked and placed it near the Pikarigaoka Bridge. Then, she turned on her walkie-talkie.

"Bomb One, all set," the woman said. She spoke to her three comrades who were also putting bombs.

One man who wore a headband smirked too. "Bomb Two, all set," said the man. "Bombs Three and Four ready?"

Then, a plump-faced, but strong-looking man listened to the walkie-talkie. "Bomb Three complete," he said. "What about the last one?"

"Bomb Four, complete," said the last man, who also held a machine gun.

The woman took out a remote control from the suitcase. It has a big red button on the center. Then, she spoke to the walkie-talkie again.

"Alright, we're gonna blow this place up," commanded the woman. "You must have your remotes ready. In the count of three, we're going to press the red button and back off. Remember, we're doing this for Master Daido."

The three men listened to the woman's orders. They got their remotes ready.

"One, two, three!" said the woman. The four people pressed their buttons and quickly ran to a safer place so they wouldn't get injured by the bomb. The bomb had a timer for only ten seconds. The four 'spies' watched the timer do the countdown.

 _3, 2, 1…_

 _BOOM!_

Their plan was successful. They watched Pikarigaoka getting threatened by the bombs. Everyone in this city at least jumped on their feet, screamed, or looked back to where the sound came from. Even Megumi, Seiji, Yuko, and Iona, who were inside the Lunch Store, could hear it clearly. They went outside to see what's going on. When they did, they were very shocked of what they saw. The Pikarigaoka Bridge is on fire.

"No!" said Megumi. Then she ran outside along with Seiji, Yuko, and Iona.

"Megumi, don't go too far! The bridge is on fire!" warned Seiji. He seems to be overprotective of her.

"But… but who did this!?" said Megumi.

"We did!" said four voices.

Megumi, Seiji, Yuko, and Iona looked at the four black-suited people.

"Who are you guys!?" said Iona.

"We are from a group called NEVER," said the man with the headband.

"And we're here to threaten Pikarigaoka," said the man with the gun.

"Come fight with us," said the woman.

Megumi, Yuko, and Iona grunted.

"Wait!"

Then, there was one more man voice. It looked like that he was the leader of NEVER, and he is. His name is Daido Katsumi.

Katsumi appeared behind the four NEVER soldiers. Then they gave space for Katsumi to be in the center.

"Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!" said Katsumi. Megumi, Yuko, and Iona were surprised.

"How did you know that we're Pretty Cures?" asked Yuko.

Just like Deathryuger and Shadow Titan, Katsumi's eyes now had a function to scan people and their identities.

"We came here to capture you guys, Pretty Cure," said Katsumi. In his data, it says that Target 004 is Aino Megumi, Target 005 is Shirayuki Hime (missing), Target 006 is Omori Yuko, and Target 007 is Hikawa Iona.

"Wait, what? Where is Target 005?" asked Katsumi.

"Who?" said Megumi.

"Shirayuki Hime, Cure Princess," said Katsumi.

In fact, Hime is now in the Blue Sky Kingdom. She went to her hometown to visit her parents. She was in the kingdom for one month now, and there were no news of her. Suddenly, Megumi, Yuko, Iona, Seiji, Katsumi, and the four NEVER troops heard something from the sky. It was a scream by a girl, and her voice sounds familiar.

"Hime?" said Megumi.

"AAAH!" yelled the voice, and then she fell down to the ground. _CRASH!_

In fact, it _was_ Shirayuki Hime! She also went with two fairies, Ribbon and Glassan.

"Hime!" said Yuko.

"What did I miss!? Did I miss any-" said Hime, the scene of the burning bridge interrupted her.

"WHAAAT!? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BRIDGE!?" yelled Hime.

"So you must be Target 005, Shirayuki Hime, also known as Cure Princess!" said Katsumi. Hime stared at Katsumi for five seconds.

"H-h-how on Earth did he know my name and my Pretty Cure name!?" said Hime. She was already freaking out.

"There's something strange with him," said Seiji. "Megumi, everyone, I'll leave the rest to you. I'll run and stay at home. Good luck." he continued. And Seiji ran quickly to escape the rampage.

"So I have all four Pretty Cures in front of me," said Katsumi. "And I'll capture them all."

"Capture!?" said Yuko.

"Yes, when you lose this battle between us, the great NEVER troops, and I will capture you and get you all brainwashed!" said Katsumi. "But before that, I would like to say something… I am… a Kamen Rider!"

Then, Megumi gasped. The word 'Kamen Rider' quickly made her think of her old Kamen Rider friend, Kota. One year ago, they met in Zawame City. But they got to an argument since Kamen Rider Gaim and friends defeated the monster first, which made Cure Lovely angry. Then, they became enemies, but they realized that they made a good team with each other, so they're now friends. It's been a while since Megumi had heard anything new about Kota.

"K-K-Kamen Rider…?" said Megumi. Tears started to fill up her eyes.

"What's the matter?" asked Yuko.

"Kamen Rider… Gaim… Kota…" said Megumi. "I missed him so much…"

"I never heard someone called Kamen Rider Gaim," said Katsumi, and then he pulled out his Lost Driver, a henshin belt, and the Eternal Gaia Memory. He attached the Lost Driver to his waist and the belt straps attached automatically.

"You know what," said Katsumi. "I'm just going to defeat you all, Happiness Charge Pretty Cures."

Then he pushed the button of his Gaia Memory.

" _Eternal!"_

"Henshin!" said Katsumi.

Then, he inserted the Memory in his Lost Driver's Memory Slot. And finally, Katsumi pulled the Memory Slot to the right side.

"Eternal!" said the Driver. And finally, Katsumi transformed into a white owl-like Rider, called Kamen Rider Eternal. The Cures were surprised to see his appearance.

"I am… Kamen Rider Eternal," he said. "Now, enjoy your hell!"

"Girls!" commanded Megumi.

Megumi's PreChanMirror opened reflecting herself, and it made a sound, especially Iona's Fortune Piano. "Kawarunrun!"  
Everyone's hairs changed, and the colors turned brighter. The Cures leap on their PreCards, until the tops and bottoms PreCards overlapped the character PreCard, and finally they pushed the cards down to the slot.

"Pretty Cure, Kururin Mirror Change!" said Megumi, Hime and Yuko, as their PreCards glow inside their mirrors.  
"Pretty Cure, Kirarin Star Symphony!" said Iona as she pressed the purple key thrice to the dark blue piano key.

"The big love spreading throughout the world, Cure Lovely!"  
"The blue wind dancing through the skies, Cure Princess!"  
"The light of life flourishing through the Earth, Cure Honey!"  
"The star of hope that glimmer through the sky, Cure Fortune!"

"Happiness Influx, Charged with Glee! Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!"

Finally, after several months of no transforming, the Happiness Charge Pretty Cures are back in action.

"Kamen Rider Eternal," said Cure Lovely. "Try and stop us!"

Then, the four Cures started to attack Eternal, but it's no use; Eternal is very strong.

"NEVER troops, get them!" commanded Eternal. Then, the man with the machine gun and the other troops were holding Gaia Memories. Heat, Luna, Trigger, and Metal.

"Game start," said the man with the gun, and he had a tattoo on his neck, so the Trigger Memory touched the tattoo of the neck, and suddenly, the man turned into a monster. He was the Trigger Dopant.

"What the-?" said Fortune, and so she decided to fight with the Trigger Dopant.

The same thing goes with the other three soldiers. The woman became a Heat Dopant, the headband-wearing man became the Metal Dopant, and the strong-looking man became the Luna Dopant.

"Girls, try to defeat any of these monsters. I'll go with the Heat woman," commanded Lovely.

"OK," said Princess, Honey, and Fortune.

Princess wants to fight Trigger, Honey is going to defeat Metal, and Fortune goes with Luna. They weren't that hard to defeat. Then, Fortune summoned her Fortune Tambourine.

" **Fortune Starburst!"**

And within a second, the Luna Dopant got weaker. This is another chance for Fortune.

" **Fortune Comet Arrow!"**

Fortune then made a magical temporary bow and arrow, which shot the Luna Dopant, and finally, it's purified. The dead Dopant had vanished into robotic-like dust.

"That's easy," said Fortune, and then she went on to defeat Eternal.

Then, Princess had an idea. She spun the dial of her LovePreBrace.

" **Princess Bullet Machine Gun!"**

"Guns for guns!" said the Trigger Dopant, and then he tried to shoot Princess with his gun. Princess yelled so her bullets could actually shoot the Dopant. The she spun the dial again.

" **Princess Explosion Bomber!"**

 _BOOM!_

"Yikes!" shouted the Trigger Dopant, and he got caught by the attack. And finally, he also got purified.

"Yes!" said Princess.

Now, Lovely and Honey are working together to defeat the Metal and Heat Dopant. They were kicking and punching the two monsters. Then, Lovely spun the dial on her LovePreBrace.

" **Lovely Punching Punch!"**

A giant pink fist appeared in front of the monsters and Lovely gave out a huge punch. The monsters got pushed away.

"Go, Honey!" said Lovely.

" **Pretty Cure, Sparkling Baton Attack! Yay!"**

Then a giant clover fell from the sky, squashing the two monsters.

" **Life, return to the heavens!"**

And finally, the Metal and Heat Dopants were purified. Eternal was amazed, yet angry at the Cures.

"You… You killed them all!" yelled Eternal. "Now, it's my turn to strike!"

Then, Eternal tried to defeat the Cures. He also used teleportation which can trick the Cures.

"Let's go with our Innocent Forms!" said Lovely.

Megumi's PreChanMirror opened up. "Kawarunrun!"

"Pretty Cure, Kururin Mirror Change!"

"Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, Innocent Form!"

Now, the Cures are now in their Innocent Forms. They had wings and their dresses turned into white. Then, the Cures attacked Eternal quickly, and it worked. Eternal was down at the ground.

"Guys, leave this to me!" said Princess.

She called out the Shining Make Dresser to be active. Then, she pressed the blue button on the Dresser. She drew a circle on the mirror, which later lighted up the blue part of the mirror.

" **Princess Windy Wink!"**

The wind trapped Eternal to the sky, and he can't move.

"Windy…? This… reminds me of the wind… back in the place where I used to belong…" murmured Eternal.

"Alright!" said Ribbon and Glassan.

"Time for Innocent Purification!" said Lovely.

"Gather, feelings of happiness!" said Ribbon.

"Increase! Innocent thoughts!" said Glassan.

"Sparkle! Shining Make Dresser!" said the Cures, and their Innocent Mics are equipped with them, and so they start to sing 'Innocent Harmony'.

' _Being obtained from defunct love  
Certainly that kindness  
Is a fadeless hope  
I'll make it come true in the future_

 _One piece of courage  
I didn't find it yet  
But I definitely will_

 _Innocent, Innocent_

 _Little courage, light of love  
Blinking star of a precious life  
Fitting melodies that resonate in the heart'_

" **Pretty Cure Innocent Purification!"**

The four Cures flew to purify Eternal. Eternal is almost going to lose strength. But suddenly, Eternal broke out of the attack and his power is back.

"No! No, just no!" shouted Eternal.

"No way!" said Fortune.

So Eternal had an idea, he took the Shining Make Dresser and took out his Eternal Memory. He pressed the four buttons of the Dresser with the Memory, and suddenly, the Dresser starts malfunctioning.

"What's going on!?" said Honey.

The Dresser is now getting brainwashed by Eternal's powers. Now, the LED of the mirror showed the 'E' of Eternal's logo.

"Get strong! Eternal Make Dresser!" said Eternal, and his memory turned into a black Innocent Mic. This time, Eternal is going to sing a song called 'Eternal Dark Harmony'!

' _E-ter-nal! Purification!_

 _A long time ago, a new power is born  
Made from the darkness of the humans.  
We were born to die, and that is why  
I made a comeback for you guys._

 _A piece of courage could be turned into  
A nice shattered piece of hatred and fear!_

 _E-ter-nal! Play it out, E-ter-nal!  
Someday this world will be mine forever!_

 _E-ter-nal! Dark Harmony! E-ter-nal!  
Shout out your fears; make the love disappear, because here comes…'_

" **Rider Eternal Purification!"**

And finally, Eternal's song made the Cures go weaker. There were energy blasts surrounding the Cures, and it shot right up to them, which finally, the Cures are defeated.

Now, they are back to their civilian forms. The bridge seemed to stop burning, since firefighters came.

"Eternal…" said Megumi.

"His song is… powerful…" said Hime.

"Guys!" yelled Ribbon.

"Heh! I guess my new song is better than yours!" bragged Eternal. "And if you think that love will spread out to the world, well it wouldn't! Remember, no one will be coming to save you!"

"Oh yes there is!" shouted Megumi. All the Cures were lying down on the ground.

"I… I still remember that… there are more Cures out there. Our most recent one, I guess they're called… Go! Princess Pretty Cure!"

"Whatever!" said Eternal. "I'll take these away,"

In fact, the PreChanMirrors and Iona's Fortune Piano were meters apart the Cures. They couldn't get up to take it, and it was too late.

"NOOO!" yelled the four Cures. Then, Megumi started to sob.

"Save us, anyone…." she said. "Save us!"

"Please save us, Go… Princess Pretty Cure…"

* * *

 _Threat no. 3, Subarugahama_

This town, which used to be swallowed up by darkness, is a small town, which is also the childhood hometown of five best friends. But these friends weren't ordinary; they had high imagination power.

Some time ago, which is not too long, this town called Subarugahama got swallowed by darkness. The culprits of the darkness were the Shadow Line people. They made the town gloomy and dark for a period of time, but not for long. The five friends used their imagination power to go against the Shadow Line. But since these friends are only children, their bodies can't handle the darkness. So, a mysterious train railway called the Rainbow Line found these kids and turned them into adults to fight the darkness.

Subarugahama also has a large tree which is the icon of the town. Now, we can see a little boy walking to the tree. He mainly wore red and he had brunette hair. What we knew is that his name is Right, but now, his full name is Suzuki Right.

" _My name is Right, Suzuki Right. It has been a year since we fought against the Shadow Line, am I'm back to my original state. My friends and I are not adults, we're kids. And we spend the days together happily."_

Underneath the tree, Right saw his four friends playing catch; Tokatti, Mio, Hikari, and Kagura. But we didn't know their full names before, and finally, their full names are known now. Tokatti is Tokashiki Haru (Tokatti is a nickname, Haru is his real name), Natsume Mio, Nonomura Hikari, and Izumi Kagura.

"Guys!" shouted Right. The four people wandered around to find out who said that. Then, they turned to Right.

"Right!" said Haru, Mio, Hikari, and Kagura. Then, Right ran to them.

"Wanna play hide and seek?" asked Right.

"Sure!" said Haru.

"Kagura, you're it!" said Right jokingly.

"Whaat!? No fair!" said Kagura. "But all right."

Then, Kagura began to count to ten under the tree. But when she was in the middle of counting, something glowed behind her. It was pretty tall and large. Then, the object stopped glowing, and at the same time, Kagura finished counting. Then, she turned back and saw the mysterious object.

"What?" murmured Kagura, and then she went closer to the object. "What is this thing?"

In fact, the object was a mirror. It seems like it fell from the sky. Kagura was just about to touch it, but she had to find her friends first. And so she did. Minutes later, Right saw the mirror.

"Whoa! Where did that mirror come from?" said Right.

"I don't know," said Kagura. "When I finished counting, the mirror appeared right behind me."

Mio took a step forward.

"Mio!" warned Hikari.

Then, Mio touched the mirror which had no reflection of her. The glass was all grey. But the mirror's glass wasn't solid; it had a liquid-like feel. Then, Mio gasped and jumped back.

"This… this mirror's not normal!" shouted Mio.

"What!?" said Hikari. Then he also touched it. He felt the same thing as Mio.

"What the?" said Hikari, looking confused. "Mio's right, the mirror isn't normal."

"Hello! Is there a spirit behind this mirror!?" shouted Right, who thinks that there might a friendly ghost behind the mirror. But when Right stood right in front of the mirror, there was a reflection of him. His reflection of his adult body.

"Whoaa!" said Right. "I became an adult again!"

"R-really!?" said Hikari. He stood right in front of the mirror, but nothing happened. It was only Right that was shown on the mirror's reflection. But suddenly, the mirror began to glow again into a pink light. And finally…

 _CRASH!_

The mirror broke. All five children were shocked.

The pink light starts to become brighter and brighter. And finally, something came out of the mirror, and it was a person. Finally, the person landed. None of the children knew who she is. This person was a girl with magenta hair tied in small twintails. She mainly wore black and magenta. Then, the children got scared.

"Who… who are you?" asked Right.

Then, the girl scanned the children. _TARGET NOT FOUND_.

"H-hello?" said Right. "Who are you?"

"I… I am… Dark Dream," said the girl. "And I came here to capture the ToQGers."

Then, the five children gave out a surprised look on their faces. In fact, these children are the ToQGers.

"But I can't seem to find them," said Dark Dream. "And they say that this is the place where the ToQGers used to reside."

"We are the ToQGers!" shouted Right. Dark Dream was shocked.

"You are the ToQGers!?" said Dream. "No way! You guys are only children!"

"No, it's true," said Haru. "We were the heroes of this town, since Shadow Line took over this town! And since our imagination is high enough to defeat the darkness, we became heroes!"

"But we're only children, and the people of Shadow Line are all grown up! Our bodies can't resist the darkness, so… so a train railway found us! And… and we became adults!" said Hikari.

"Oh? But I thought the ToQGers were all adults!" said Dream.

"We're not!" said Kagura. "We're only kids!"

"Heh! I knew that the ToQGers couldn't do anything!" said Dream. Then, she brought up a Black Demon Death Light.

"What's that!?" said Mio worried.

Dream smirked. Then, she turned on the light and shined it at the mirror. Then the mirror started glowing again. Then, more glowing people came out of the mirror. In fact, there were ten of them, and they were all copies of Dark Dream.

"Defeat these people first," said Dream. "Then you defeat me."

The ToQGers didn't know what to do. They forgot how to fight, since they haven't transformed for a long time. The ten copies of Dark Dream started to charge the ToQGers, but the ToQGers didn't know what to do. As children, they didn't think that they're strong. But suddenly, Right saw something in the sky.

 _Is that a bird? Is that a plane? Or is that… our Imagination Train!?_ Right thought.

The thing that was soaring throughout the sky was actually the ToQ Ressha, also known as a rainbow train. The train went down to Subarugahama and stopped. Then, one man, with an orange builder's hat went out. He was Nijino Akira, the sixth member of ToQGer.

"Akira!" said Right. "But how did you-?"

But Akira said nothing. He gave Right and friends their ToQ Changers, Resshas, and Rainbow Passes.

"Er, thanks," said Right, and then he and his friends put it on. But oddly, their bodies began to glow. In fact, their growing back to adults again.

"Whoa!" said Haru, who is now an adult. "What just happened?"

"You guys are back to adults," said Akira, and then he took out his Applichanger and Build Ressha.

"Come on, guys!" said the fully-grown Right. And then the transformation starts.

 _Now transforming! Please stand behind the white line while waiting!_

"ToQ Change!" said Right, Haru, Mio, Hikari, Kagura, and Akira. "HA!"

 _ToQ1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6!_

 _ToQ1! ToQ1!  
ToQ2! ToQ2!_ ("Good day,") _  
ToQ3! ToQ3!  
ToQ4! ToQ4!  
ToQ5! ToQ5! _("Hi!") _  
ToQ6! ToQ6!_

"Victorious Imagination! Ressha Sentai ToQGer!"

Finally, after several months, the ToQGers are back in action. Dark Dream began to scan them again, and finally, these are the people she was after.

"I found you guys, ToQGers!" shouted Dark Dream. "Try and stop us, because it's going to be really hard!"

"Now departing, full-speed ahead!" said ToQ1. Then the six ToQGers charged and ready to attack the copies of Dark Dream.

The ToQGers summoned their own individual weapons. They were pretty successful in fighting, although the five core members forgot a bit on how to fight. Some of them punched weakly, and some of them missed on kicking the copies.

"Uh, how do you use this thing again?" said Right, looking puzzled on how to use the Rail Slasher. Then, seconds later…

"Oh, yeah! You slash with this thing!" he said, and then he did a swordfight with several copies.

"Kagura, let's make a Transfer Change!" suggested ToQ4.

"OK!" said ToQ5, and they switched their Resshas.

 _ToQ 5, now transferring to Green!  
ToQ4, now transferring to Pink!_

Then, ToQ4 and 5 used their ToQ Blasters to shoot and slash the copies. All six ToQGers were all in action, until suddenly, more people came out of the rainbow train. It was Conductor, with his hand puppet monkey Ticket, and Wagon, a robot lady.

"EVERYONE!" yelled Conductor loudly. "I MISSED YOU ALL!"

The five ToQGers looked at Conductor.

"Hi Conductor!" said ToQ1 while waving, then he continued to fight with the copies.

"YOU HAVE BEEN TURNED BACK INTO ADULTS JUST FOR TODAY, OK?" yelled Conductor.

"OK!" said the five ToQGers. And finally, all of the copies were purified.

"NO!" yelled Dark Dream. "But you only have one more opponent, and it's me!" she continued. Then, she began to rampage.

"Whoa!" said ToQ3. Then, all the ToQGers began to fight with a single villain.

"Target… 008, Suzuki Right, ToQ1!" said Dark Dream.

"What!? How did you know my name!?" said ToQ1. Again, Dark Dream just smirked. Then, she punched ToQ1 until he fell off.

"Now's not the time for playing around…" ToQ1 said to himself. "I'm going hyper!"

Then, he ejected his personal Ressha and inserted the Hyper Ressha onto his ToQ Changer.

 _Hyper ToQ1! Hyper ToQ1!_

ToQ1 is now in his hyper mode.

"Everyone, stand back," said ToQ1. Then, he summoned the Daikaiten Cannon and inserted the Hyper Ressha in it.

" **Hyper Last Train Crash!"**

The strong energy blast aimed at Dark Dream alone.

"Why?" she said, and then there was a huge explosion. It seems like ToQ1 had defeated Dark Dream.

"You…" said Conductor. "YOU DID IT!"

Conductor, Ticket, Wagon, and the other ToQGers cheered. But suddenly, there was a silhouette behind the smoke. In fact, Dark Dream wasn't fully purified yet.

"I'm… not… dead… YET!" she yelled, and with her hands, she made pink bullets to attack the Rainbow Line people.

"We shall get out of here!" warned Wagon.

"Yes! Guys, we're going. We're depending on you all. Good luck," said Conductor quickly, and then Conductor, Ticket, and Wagon went inside the ToQ Ressha and the train escaped from the massacre.

"Hey! That's not fair! They're leaving us!" said ToQ6.

"Die, ToQGers!" shouted Dark Dream, and she made a huge energy orb with her hands, and aimed it at the ToQGers. It successfully worked, and the ToQGers automatically untransformed. But the five core members were still remaining as adults. And their transformation items also detached from them automatically.

"Why…? Why did we lose this time?" murmured Right. Dark Dream gave out an evil laugh.

"I was ordered by Shadow Titan to defeat you guys," said Dark Dream. "Oh well, mission accomplished! No one will save you at all!"

"There… THERE MUST BE SOMEONE!" yelled Right. He was furious.

"Someone… anyone… save me… help us…"


	4. Ch 2: The Prophecy Begins

_Igasaki Dojo_

"Recent news coverage shows that some kind of superheroes has been 'killed' in battle by three unknown villains. These villains are rumored to be dead and revived by someone who is currently unspecified," said a middle-aged spectacled man, who was reading a newspaper. "These superheroes are known throughout the nation, they are also known as Rider, Cure, and SENTAI!?"

"What is it, uncle?" asked a young man wearing blue clothes. The middle-aged man looked at the young man.

"It's… it's this, Yakumo!" said the spectacled man. His name is Igasaki Tsumuji, and his father owns the dojo. Tsumuji also had two children who are learning ninjutsu in this dojo.

The young man in the blue clothes is named Kato Yakumo. He is also a student of Tsumuji's father, also known as 'The Last Ninja'. Tsumuji gave Yakumo the newspaper, and Yakumo quickly read it.

"Huh?" he said. "Brother Taka! Nagi! Fuuka! Sister Kasumi!" Yakumo called out. Then, only Fuuka and Kasumi went to him.

"What is it, Yakumo?" asked Momochi Kasumi.

" _What?_ Only the two of you? Where's Brother Taka and the rest?" asked Yakumo.

"We don't know," said Igasaki Fuuka. "Brother's always up to something weird."

"Anyway, look at this!" said Yakumo as he showed the article to Fuuka and Kasumi. The two ninja girls read it.

"WHAT!?" they both said at the same time.

"It… it said that there is a Sentai team that recently got defeated by an unidentified villain!" said Fuuka.

"But we don't know who is it, though," said Kasumi. Then suddenly, Igasaki Takaharu and Matsuo Nagi went to the living room.

"BROTHER!" shouted Fuuka. "Something horrible happened with another Sentai team!"

"What?" said Takaharu. He took the newspaper away from Fuuka.

"These superheroes are known throughout the nation, they are also known as Rider, Cure, and Sentai- wait, what!?"

"I know!" said Fuuka. "So this means that there are even more Sentai teams rather than Hurricaneger and Kakuranger!"

"Wow, that's hot!" said Takaharu enthusiastically. Then he browsed the newspaper to check if there are more related articles. But when he stumbled on a page, there was a giant picture of his grandfather, Igasaki Yoshitaka, or the Last Ninja. And suddenly, the picture began to speak.

"Everyone, _buon giorno!_ " said Yoshitaka. 'Buon giorno' is 'hello' in Italian.

"Grandfather!" said Nagi. "How did your picture get published on a newspaper!?"

"Now, my grandchildren. Did you see the headline of this newspaper?" asked Yoshitaka.

"Yes," said the six ninjas.

"It's very sad, yes? But today, I have a mission for you all," said Yoshitaka. "Your mission is… to defeat the villains that captured the people!"

"WHAAAAT!?" said the ninjas in unison.

"We can't do that!" said Fuuka.

"It's too dangerous! Are you sure about this!?" said Kasumi.

"Of course I'm sure about this! You guys are the Ninningers! You rampage instead of hiding, Wasshoi!" said Yoshitaka imitating Takaharu.

"Grandfather, that's not funny!" said Takaharu.

Suddenly, the dojo's main wall began to rotate backwards. Then, a man with cowboy attire appeared.

"Yo!" said the man named Kinji Takigawa.

"It's you!" said Takaharu. "Come here, you're just in time!"

Then, Kinji sat with the other ninjas.

"But Grandfather, how are we supposed to save them? We don't know where are the locations of the threats!" said Yakumo.

"Ah! Good question! So Pops is going to take you to the city first, that's where the Eternal Prophecy starts!" said Yoshitaka.

"Eternal Prophecy?" said Kinji.

"Now let me explain about the Eternal Prophecy," said Yoshitaka. The ninjas listened closely, including Tsumuji.

"The Eternal Prophecy is a grand mission on where you go time-travelling to the future and rescue people from evil forces. You don't only save people from the future; you also save people from this era too. Remember the recently-defeated Sentai team? Yeah, you save them too. Right now, they have been captured and they are depending on _you._ "

"Us!?" said Kasumi.

"That's VERY hot!" said Takaharu. "I'm on fiiiiiire!"

Then, the six ninjas went outside to go to the city. They used Tsumuji's van, which Takaharu never noticed.

"Pops! You have a car!?" asked Takaharu surprised.

"Why, of course!" said Tsumuji. "Now let's go!"

Takaharu, Yakumo, Nagi, Fuuka, Kasumi, and Kinji rode Tsumuji's van. It took several minutes from the dojo to the city. And finally, they arrived.

* * *

 _Taito City_

"Whoa!" said Takaharu. "Look how amazing the city is! I'M ON FIREEEE!" he yelled.

"Shh!" said Fuuka angrily.

"Well, I'm going back to the dojo. See you guys later!" said Tsumuji.

"Bye!" said Takaharu, Yakumo, Nagi, Fuuka, and Kasumi.

"Alright, so where shall we go?" said Nagi.

"To the restaurant! I haven't eaten anything yet!" said Takaharu.

"What!?" said Kasumi.

* * *

 _City Park_

Now, we're focusing on another team. This time, they're all girls. There are four people, and they are Go! Princess Pretty Cure.

"Wow, it's so cool in here!" said Haruno Haruka.

Kaido Minami sighed. "So why exactly are we here? To join this thing you were talking about?" she said, talking to a purple bird name Aroma.

"It's true!" said Aroma. We have to find one Epic Eternity Hero Light for you!"

"But why in here?" said Amanogawa Kirara.

"Because Prince Kanata said so!" said Puff, a white puppy.

When everyone is in the middle of complaining, Haruka looked around the park. She easily wanders around so she separated from the group without her friends noticing.

Meanwhile, a policewoman was hiding behind a bush. She seems to be spying on something, so she used binoculars. Then, she found the object she was after.

"Oh!" said Haruka. She found something on the ground. It was a small lightstick with a star at the tip and wings on the handle. In fact, this was the result of Professor Mars' Epic Eternity Hero Light 'giveaway'. Haruka crouched, but she didn't seem to touch it.

"What is this?" she said. She starts to pick it up, until suddenly, she felt someone holding her hands tightly. In fact, Haruka is getting arrested! She screamed, but she didn't know exactly why she is getting arrested.

"H-HARUKA!" yelled Akagi Towa, the princess of Hope Kingdom and sister of Prince Kanata. Then she along with Minami and Kirara ran to her to save her from getting arrested.

"Help me!" said Haruka. But the policewoman kept on forcing her to put Haruka's hands on her back, and finally the policewoman attached handcuffs on Haruka.

"You're arrested," said the policewoman named Shijima Kiriko. "For picking a sacred item up!"

"Who… who are you!?" said Minami.

"Shijima Kiriko of the Special Investigation Unit," said the policewoman who showed her ID card which was placed inside a wallet, and then she took the light and locked Haruka's hands with handcuffs.

"Why are you arresting our friend like that!?" said Kirara.

"We're after this thing," said Kiriko. "It's used for a secret mission."

Then suddenly, a man with a white jacket with red stripes came. He was holding a camera. His name is Shijima Go, Kiriko's little brother.

"Everybody look here! One, two, three!" he counted quickly.

 _CLICK!_

* * *

 _Special Investigation Unit, Kuruma Driver's License Center_

" _A mysterious villain appeared in Zawame City and threatened it. Two more villains also appeared in Pikarigaoka City and Subarugahama Town. But in each city, there are local superheroes also known as Armored Riders in Zawame, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure in Pikarigaoka, and ToQGer in Subarugahama. But these three separate superhero teams all got defeated during battle and now it is unknown where they went. The question is: where did they go?"_ informed the reporter named Yamaguchi Keiko of a local news channel in the Special Investigation Unit's television.

" _We still don't know,"_ said the policeman of Zawame City, looking sad. _"Here in Zawame, we have superheroes called Gaim, Ryugen, and Zangetsu. But I didn't see them battle against the bad guy. But I remembered that the bad guy played a tune in his magic flute, which made my ears hurt, and so I covered my ears for the whole time and I didn't know any further information."_

" _I was there. I saw the scene,"_ said Sagara Seiji, live on TV. _"My friends were the Pretty Cures. I wanted to run away first before anything happens. But what I remembered is that there are five people wearing black jackets. I think they belong in one organization called NEVER."_

" _These superheroes are also known as one big group called Super Hero All Stars. Super Hero All Stars was last active a year ago, where they had to defeat a giant boss which is feared by everyone. Now, it's still unknown if Super Hero All Stars will come back and save the captured heroes who were recently defeated._ _This is Yamaguchi Keiko from Channel 5, signing out._ _"_ said Reporter Yamaguchi, and the news flash ended with advertisements.

"Ah, what a pity," said Lieutenant Otta Genpachiro. "The previous Kamen Riders before Drive got defeated…"

"AHH!" yelled someone. It was Saijou Kyu. "Update! Update! Update!"

"It says here that _more_ superheroes are getting captured by the three mysterious villains who were mentioned by the TV!" said Kyu in panic.

"WHAT!?" said Gen. "You're kidding, right!?"

"There's… there's a full list of the people getting killed!" said Kyu. "And they are-"

"WHOAAA!" interrupted Honganji Jun.

"What is it?" said Kyu.

"Lucky! Lucky! LUUUCKYYY!" said Jun happily. "Today, my extremely lucky color is gold! It's the color of, well, gold!"

"You don't have to brag about that," said a woman scientist named Sawagami Rinna. "Now let's just be serious! The previous Kamen Riders are captured by someone! Now we need Drive, Mach, and Chaser to save them!"

Suddenly, someone barged in the door. It was Kiriko holding Haruka, followed by Go, Minami, Kirara, Towa, Puff, and Aroma.

"Whoa! That's a lot of people!" said Gen. "So who did you arrest?"

"This one!" said Kiriko pointing to Haruka. Then, Haruka sat on a chair for a small interview with Gen and Kiriko.

"What's your name?" asked Gen.

"Haruno… Haruka," said Haruka nervously. "Why am I supposed to be arrested like this!?"

"Gen, she nearly picked up the thing we're supposed to be after," said Kiriko.

"The light!?" said Gen, and then he gave out a weird gasp.

"Where did you find it, little girl?" asked Gen.

"In… in the park! Okay, done! Now please release me!" said Haruka sounding extremely desperate.

"Haruka didn't really do anything!" said Towa. "Just because she's going to pick something up it doesn't mean that you're going to arrest her!"

"She's right!" said Kirara.

"Hey! I got the picture here!" said Go. "Wanna see?"

"Nope!" said Haruka. But Go showed them, and the result came out really bad. Everyone's faces were shocked, including Haruka's, which is the most shocked-looking one.

"Hey, are you the girl in the spotlight of this pic?" asked Go. Haruka nodded awkwardly.

"Speak!" said Go. Haruka looked confused. Then, she decided to say her school's greeting.

"Gokigenyou (good day)!" said Haruka, but she couldn't curtsy properly since she had handcuffs, so she bended her legs.

"Gokigenyou?" said Go. "Ah! I get it! _Go_ -kingenyou!" he continued while making a joke out of it. Everyone had sweatdrops on their heads.

"Go!" scolded Kiriko.

"Fine! Sorry!" said Go. "My name is Shijima Go! _Go_ -kingenyou!"

"I'm Haruno Haruka, and I'm training to be a princess!" said Haruka.

"A princess!?" said Kiriko.

Then suddenly, another person barged in the room. It was two people, and this time, another person got arrested just like Haruka.

One of them is Tomari Shinnosuke. He is a hero of the city, also known as Kamen Rider Drive. He recently went back to the Kuruma Driver's License Center, and to the Special Investigation Unit's base.

"I found a culprit!" he said. "And he said that he's a ninja!"

"WHAT!?" said Haruka.

"Well, our culprit here just confessed that she's a princess!" said Kiriko.

"Wow, really?" said Shinnosuke. Then, he made the culprit sit down next to Haruka. In fact, the culprit is Takaharu!

"What's your name?" asked Gen.

"Igasaki Takaharu!" said Takaharu. "I want to get out of here now!"

"No!" said Shinnosuke harshly. "You picked up this thing that we're after, so we're here to arrest you!"

"Whaat!?" said Takaharu. Then, Shinnosuke depended on Kiriko and Gen to ask him questions, and then Shinnosuke left them. He was walking backwards. Then he reached out to his table and tried to get some milk candy. But he was struggling to get it, and there was something odd happening in his desk. Something small glowed, and then it faded. In fact, this was another Epic Eternity Hero Light. Finally, Shinnosuke got the 'candies', but in fact, he didn't. Instead, he got the newly arrived light. Shinnosuke was just about to eat the 'candy', until he found out that it wasn't a candy, he was just about to eat a light!

"WHOAAA!" said Shinnosuke in shock. "I… I GOT IT!"

"Huh?" said Haruka, Takaharu, Kiriko, Gen, Minami, Kirara, Towa, Jun, Kyu, and Rinna in unison.

"The light! It appeared in my table!" said Shinnosuke. Everyone looked confused.

"Actually, that's your light," said a new voice. It came from a belt with a red technological face. His name is Mr. Belt, but his real name is Krim Steinbelt.

"Who… who said that?" asked Haruka.

"Wait. A. Minute!" said Kiriko angrily. "If we arrested these two people just because they got the lights you were looking for, Tomari, then… then why did one more appeared here then!?"

"Huh?" said Shinnosuke.

"You… you know," said Kiriko. "Who knows that these two lights are supposed to be for Haruka and Takaharu? If these two lights are supposed to be for them, then why did you take them here? Why did you tell me to arrest anyone who has a light? Now I regret arresting Haruka!"

"Sis is right, you shouldn't be too gullible," said Go. "Or you'll end up like this, Brother Shin."

Shinnosuke is sweating hard. He knew that he shouldn't be a gullible person, or this might lead to the madness of Haruka and Takaharu.

"A-nywayyy…" said Shinnosuke slowly. "If I didn't tell Kiriko to arrest Haruka, then… is she a superhero?"

"Hey, me too!" said Takaharu. Suddenly, Yakumo, Nagi, Fuuka, Kasumi, and Kinji went inside the room.

"Is this… the Special Investigation Unit?" asked Nagi. In fact, these five people got lost. When Takaharu got arrested, Shinnosuke accidentally dropped his wallet-like case which contains his ID card inside, which leads to the Ninningers to go to the Kuruma Driver's License Center.

"Y-yeah…" said Shinnosuke.

"Mister Police, you dropped your card," said Kasumi, handing over the wallet to Shinnosuke.

"Oh, thanks," said Shinnosuke. "Anyway, who are you guys?"

Then, Yakumo saw Takaharu. "BROTHER TAKA!" he ran to him. "Are you all right, are you all right!?"

"I'm all right," said Takaharu. "Thanks for saving me from that crazy policeman-"

But Takaharu stopped dead. He stared at Shinnosuke. Then, he remembered that Shinnosuke is Kamen Rider Drive.

"WHOAA!" he shouted. "Are you… Kamen Rider Drive!? Hey, it's me! Takaharu, your Sentai buddy! Remember me?"

Then, Shinnosuke began to yell.

"It's you! I… I just arrested you, did I!? Okay, I shall set you free!" he said. Mr. Belt sighed. Shinnosuke held a key and unlocked the lock of Takaharu's handcuffs.

"Hey! What about me!?" shouted Haruka. Then, Shinnosuke also did the same thing to Haruka.

"Well, I just realized that I just arrested Takaharu, but now I guess we're good now," said Shinnosuke.

"But if Takaharu's a Sentai, then what's Haruka?" asked Go.

"We're Pretty Cu-" said Haruka, but Puff and Aroma interrupted them.

"Don't say it out loud!" said Aroma.

"Huh!? The bird just talked!" said Kasumi confused.

"He's not a bird!" said Puff.

"The dog just talked too!" said Kiriko.

"Puff is not a dog!" said Puff.

"Haruka, don't worry. Go and I are Kamen Riders. There. We spoiled it for you." Shinnosuke claimed.

"And me and my friends are Ninningers!" said Takaharu.

"Alright, we're Pretty Cures," said Haruka shyly.

"Pretty Cure? I never heard of them," said Mr. Belt.

Then suddenly, the three Epic Eternity Hero Lights began to glow at the same time. It gave out a powerful light. Then, Haruka, Takaharu, and Shinnosuke, who were holding one light, pressed the button altogether. Then, there was another light that shone. The three lights combined and made a live hologram of Professor Mars.

"Hello Kamen Riders, Super Sentai, and Pretty Cures," said the hologram.

"Who are you?" asked Go.

"My name is Professor Mars, and I am the creator of the Epic Eternity Hero Lights. This creepy villain called Shadow Titan nearly killed me. But in fact, he locked me inside this room in the lowest floor of my space lab. I heard that you guys are continuing your missions as a superhero and heroine. Today, you three will be doing the Eternal Prophecy."

"What's an Eternal Prophecy?" asked Towa.

"The Eternal Prophecy is a mission where you will be sent to the future and defeat some villains there. Oh, and your predecessors are currently being sent to the future to… well… you know… get brainwashed permanently so they can be in Shadow Titan's army… BUT! They are depending on you guys, so it's up to you if you want to save them or not. But you better hurry! Because your seniors are becoming test subjects on Shadow Titan, and they will get brainwashed some time now. So what are you waiting for? Let's get going… to the future!"


	5. Ch 3: First Clue

Now, the Ninningers, the Cures, Shinnosuke, and Go are out of the building. They still turned the lights on and wait for Mars' next instruction.

"Your first clue is this," said Mars, and then his hologram disappeared. Then, the light showed a text:

" _Station, IMAGINation, Train, Start."_

"Station?" said Takaharu.

"Imagination?" said Go.

"Train?" said Kirara.

"Start?" said Shinnosuke.

"What does that mean?" they asked altogether.

Then, Minami began to use logic. And so she understood the first clue.

"Uh, I think that this clue shows that we have to go to the train station first," said Minami.

"Good thinking!" said Haruka.

"Let's go then!" said Takaharu.

* * *

 _Taito City Station_

"Lady Minami, what does the second word mean?" asked Kinji.

"IMAGINation…" thought Minami. "But why is 'IMAGIN' written in capital letters?"

"What an Imagin?" asked Towa.

Everyone starts to think. They never heard the word Imagin, and none of them can identify the meaning to the second word of the first clue. Suddenly, everyone heard a train jingle, and at the same time, a red, black, and white colored train stopped by the station. Then suddenly, the doors opened, and a red 'monster' appeared.

"M-m-m-monster!" shouted Haruka while trembling with fear.

In fact, the monster _is_ an Imagin named Momotaros. It seems like the Riders, Ninningers, and Cures had found out the second word of the clue. And the train jingle was actually the Sword Form sound.

"I'm no monster!" said Momotaros. "Now, I need Kamen Rider Drive and Mach and Chaser, plus Go! Princess Pretty Cures to come inside," he said while holding a piece of paper.

"Us?" asked Shinnosuke.

"But wait… where's Chase?" asked Go.

"Oh yeah, Chase is not here," said Shinnosuke.

"Chase said that he will be catching up," informed Mr. Belt.

"Oh, alright," said Shinnosuke.

"Are there the Princess Pretty Cures here?" asked Momotaros.

"H-here…" said Haruka still trembling.

"Hey, what about us!?" interrupted Takaharu.

"Sorry, but it doesn't say that the Ninningers are supposed to ride this train," said Momotaros.

"Whaat!?" said Takaharu.

And finally, Shinnosuke, Go, and the Cures went inside the train. The train is actually the DenLiner.

"Ninningers, find out the clue. Because you are not assigned to ride this train," said Momotaros, and the DenLiner goes off.

"Wait!" said Takaharu. "Aw man, they left us!"

"But I thought we're supposed to work on the second word from the first clue!" said Nagi.

"But Minami did it already!" said Fuuka.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" said Yakumo. He began to think critically.

"If the word 'Imagin' was written in capital letters, then what about the 'ation'? If you combine those two words, it will say 'Imagination', right?"

"Oh yeah!" said Kasumi. "But… why Imagination?"

Then again, another train, this time it's rainbow-colored, appeared.

"Whoa! Is that the train we're going to ride?" said Kinji.

Then, the train stopped and the doors opened. Then, Conductor appeared.

"Shuriken Sentai Ninninger! You have found the meaning of the third word in this clue!" said Conductor.

"Welcome to the ToQ Ressha! Only those who have strong imagination can see this train," said Ticket, the monkey puppet on Conductor's hand.

"Whoa, the monkey talked!" said Takaharu.

"Come on, Brother Taka!" said Yakumo, who he and others are about to get in. When the Ninningers got in, they were amazed.

* * *

"Whoaaa!" said Takaharu. "This is hot!"

"Welcome, everyone!" said the robot lady named Wagon who was carrying a trolley of food. Takaharu got shocked.

"Is that… free food for us!?" said Takaharu.

"Yes!" said Wagon.

"Yay!" said Takaharu.

Then, the Ninningers can feel that the train is going. But this time, the train is going up, like a rocket.

"Whaaat!? Why are we going up!?" said Fuuka. Most of the Ninningers fell down.

"We're going… to space!" said Conductor.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the DenLiner, the Cures and the Riders were amazed with the functions of the train. There was even a small café. The four Imagin are inside. There is also a stewardess named Naomi who serves coffee. She made some for the Riders and the Cures.

"Here you have my special coffee," said Naomi, giving several cups to Shinnosuke, Go, Haruka, Minami, Kirara, and Towa.

"Time to dig in!" said Haruka. But when she drank it, she immediately spat it out, including the others.

"HOT! SPICY! WHAT KIND OF COFFEE IS THIS!?" she shouted, and then she grabbed a water bottle and drank quickly. In fact, the coffee had wasabi in it.

"That… was the worst thing I've ever drank!" complained Shinnosuke.

Suddenly, an Imagin made a move.

"Hello, Little Miss," said a blue Imagin named Urataros talking to Haruka. "Mind if I reel you in?"

"Whaaaat!?" said Haruka. She knew that a 'monster' was flirting with her.

"Uh, excuse me, but where are we going?" asked Kirara.

"Good question!" said a yellow Imagin named Kintaros. "I… don't know!"

"STUPID!" yelled a purple Imagin named Ryutaros who just hit Kintaros on the head. "We're going to space, you blockhead!"

"S-s-space!?" said Kintaros. "I never went to space!"

While the Imagin are joking around and the Cures are listening to their nonsense conversation and having fun, Shinnosuke and Go weren't involved in this. They sat down in the café chair doing nothing.

"What's wrong, Shinnosuke?" asked Mr. Belt. But Shinnosuke remained quiet. He seems to be thinking about something.

"What exactly are we going to do in space?" Shinnosuke said.

"Maybe the second clue will take place there," said Go. But suddenly, in the DenLiner's TV, there were more breaking news of the incident of the defeated heroes.

" _We have breaking news; the 'three unknown villains' identities are now revealed,"_

Shinnosuke and Go quickly went to the TV. Everyone, including the Taros are watching.

" _These three villains are known to be defeated by some other heroes years ago, but these heroes aren't the people who recently got defeated. The villains are also known to be dead from a long time ago, but they're mysteriously revived. But we still don't know who revived these people. In order of battle, these villains are called Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Eternal,"_

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" yelled the Taros, Shinnosuke, and Go.

"… _and Dark Dream."_

Then, the news report finished, the TV starts to show some ads.

"K-Kamen Rider is one of the villain!?" said Momotaros.

"That's impossible! Kamen Riders are supposed to be the heroes!" yelled Ryutaros.

"Like Ryotaro!" shouted Urataros.

But suddenly, the four Imagin stopped dead.

"Uh, guys?" said Shinnosuke. "Are you okay?"

"No, we're not okay," said Urataros emotionally. "We… we lost our buddy!"

"Huh?" said Haruka who had been listening to them. Then, the atmosphere suddenly changed into a serious one.

"So, the actual owner of this train is a man who we helped for years," explained Kintaros.

"His name is Nogami Ryotaro, also known as a Kamen Rider like you, Shinnosuke," said Momotaros.

"What? So, this train belongs to a Kamen Rider?" said Shinnosuke.

"Yes," replied Urataros. "And our job is to possess Ryotaro."

"Possess!?" said Go. "So… so you guys are some kind of ghost!?"

"No, of course not!" said Kintaros. "Ryotaro is an extremely unlucky man. To make him as a better person, we possess him. When we possess him, he has supernatural and awesome powers."

"Oh, I see," said Shinnosuke.

"But now, we don't know where he went to!" said Ryutaros.

"A disappearing Kamen Rider, right, Brother Shin?" whispered Go. Shinnosuke put his head down and starts to analyze everything.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to the ToQ Ressha, Takaharu and friends finished eating a delicious meal of bento that Wagon made.

"Thanks for the meal!" said Takaharu satisfied. Suddenly, Conductor came to the room where the Ninningers are in. Then, he sat on one of the seats.

"Shuriken Sentai Ninninger," said Conductor solemnly. "I thank you for coming to the ToQ Ressha." his head was down, which means that Conductor doesn't want to show his face.

"Sure, you're welcome. Why?" asked Yakumo.

"You know, there are more and more Sentai besides only you guys," explained Conductor. "And this train is the train of your seniors that finished their battle last year."

"Really?" said Kasumi. "What's the name?"

"They're called Ressha Sentai ToQGer," said Conductor. "But today, they recently got captured."

"What!?" said the six Ninningers.

"I know, the news is everywhere," said Conductor. "A female villain named Dark Dream defeated them during battle. I was there, but I didn't see them get captured, since me, Ticket, and Wagon escaped first, since we didn't want to get injured."

"But why did you guys escaped? You're the ToQGers' mentor! You can't just leave them behind!" said Kasumi.

"I know that! I trusted them, and now I regret everything. I'm such a bad mentor. So, so bad…" said Conductor. He buried his face.

"Don't worry, Conductor. You called us just to save the ToQGers, right? It's alright, we'll save them for you and you don't have to worry about anything." said Kinji.

"Thank you, guys," said Conductor, and then he sniffed.

Then, a jingle played. This shows that they are going to arrive in their destination.

 _We will soon be arriving in Uchuugaoka Station. Please do not leave your belongings in the train. Thank you very much._

"Uchuugaoka?" said Takaharu.

"That's the station where the second clue of the Eternal Prophecy resides," explained Conductor. "And please, find the ToQGers before it's too late. They're our only hope to save imagination and hopes."

"Alright, Conductor, we'll find them for you," said Takaharu.

"Good luck!" said Ticket.

And finally, they arrived at Uchuugaoka Station, along with the DenLiner.


	6. Ch 4: Space Train

_Uchuugaoka Station_

Once the Ninningers stepped into the space station, they were surprised that they still could hear and breathe normally. We all know that there is no oxygen and sound in space, but the Ninningers were puzzled why they could still hear each other. Then, the DenLiner also arrived. The Riders and the Cures stepped out with the exact same reaction. Then, Takaharu, Shinnosuke, and Haruka switched on their Hero Lights. The hologram of Professor Mars is back.

"Professor, I don't get it!" said Takaharu. "There's supposed to be no air and sound in space! But why are we still alive then?"

"Alive?" said Mars. "You have been alive ever since! Well, actually, Uchuugaoka Station has oxygen included, so yeah. Anyway, welcome to space! The second clue is this:"

Then, the hologram disappeared. And there was text with four words again.

" _Separate, Time, Current, Future"_

Seconds later, the text disappeared. Everyone tried to memorize the order.

"Did you get it?" said Mars.

"Aha!" said Go. "So I believe that we separate first, right?"

"Correct, Shijima Go!" said Mars. "And I would like to tell you something,"

"Actually these lights are supposed to be a mini interpretation of a time machine. But since not all of the lights have been received by everyone on Earth, you can't time travel yet by using this. When one person got one light, this means that the light already has an owner, and one owner means one speck of time-travelling power."

"Wait _, everyone?_ Like as in non-heroes too?" asked Kirara.

"Yes, this light is also a cheering item. So when you guys are in a pinch, it's the citizens' duty to cheer by using these lights. These lights also give out mysterious power for the heroes to revive." explained Mars.

"Ah, I get it," said Kirara.

"I will inform you guys if you can already time-travel by using these things," said Mars. "If you need me, just press the button. I'm always by your side. Good luck!"

And finally, the hologram disappeared.

"Go's already understood the first word, but what about 'Time'? What does that supposed to mean?" said Shinnosuke.

"Time-travelling, I guess?" suggested Haruka.

"Oh yeah," said Fuuka.

"But how are we supposed to go time-travelling? The DenLiner left us already," said Minami.

But suddenly, everyone heard a new train jingle. It sounded more like electronic dance music rather than an actual train jingle. Then, there were three futuristic trains that came to them. In fact, the train 'dance music' came from them. Then, each of the train's doors opened automatically. Since there were three trains, each team goes to one. When they hopped in, the doors automatically closed, and so the three unknown trains went at the same time.

* * *

 _Unknown Spaceship_

In a dark-colored spaceship, which is actually Shadow Titan's personal ship, he watched the three trains go via spy cameras.

"So those are the newest Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and Pretty Cure teams, eh?" he said.

But he wasn't the only one inside; there were also Deathryuger, Kamen Rider Eternal, and Dark Dream, who successfully finished their mission on capturing heroes.

Kota, Micchy, Takatora, Megumi, Hime, Yuko, Iona, Right, Haru, Mio, Hikari, Kagura, and Akira were all placed inside hypersleep chambers filled with water. They were wearing maskers also. There seems to be some wire from their capsules that connects to one place. This one place is a place where there are many buttons and controllable things.

"Yes they are, master," said Dark Dream.

Shadow Titan glanced at the trapped heroes who had gone to hypersleep.

"Eternal, Deathryuger, Dream," said Shadow. "You have another mission."

"What is it, master?" asked Eternal.

"Find the Super Hero Dream Team, and capture them. Then, you bring them here," commanded Shadow.

"But who are the Super Hero Dream Team?" asked Deathryuger.

"You already have their names in your data," said Shadow. "Now go! Before those heroes are searching for more clues on the Eternal Prophecy!"

"Yes, sir!" said Deathryuger, Eternal, and Dark Dream in unison.

* * *

 _Infinity Space Train (Ninningers)_

"Welcome to the Infinity Space Train," said the speaker. "You are now doing the Eternal Prophecy to save some heroes, so please be careful."

"Hey, uh, where are we going?" asked Kinji.

"We will soon be arriving to Mugenhama Station in Infinitia." the speaker replied.

"Whoa! The speaker can actually talk to us!" said Nagi. "But where's Infinitia?"

"Infinitia is a place where you will be going to now; in fact, you are going to the next one hundred years!"

"One hundred years!?" said Takaharu. "So… we're going to the future!?"

"Yes!" said the speaker.

"WHAAAT!?" shouted the Ninningers.

Meanwhile, in the Infinity Space Train where Shinnosuke and Go are in, the speaker had given information about where they are going. In fact, they are going to The Windy City, or Fuuto. So, the train goes down like a rollercoaster.

For the Infinity Space Train where the Pretty Cures are in, they are going to go to Pikarigaoka, where the Happiness Charge Pretty Cures live in. But they are captured, so they can't see each other.

In fact, the Ninningers are the only team where they will be going to the future, but for the Riders and Cures, they are still going to a place which still exists in this era. Several minutes later, which is not too long, the three trains had arrived in their destinations.

* * *

 _Fuuto City_

"Wow, this city is very breezy," said Shinnosuke.

"Well, it's called The Windy City…" said Mr. Belt.

Then, Shinnosuke turned on his light.

"Professor, I arrived in Fuuto," informed Shinnosuke.

"Alright. But…" said Mars.

"What is it?" said Go.

"HE'S CAPTURED! IT'S TOO LATE!" yelled Mars.

"Huh!?" said Shinnosuke.

"Who's captured!?" asked Mr. Belt.

"Hidari… Hidari Shotaro.."

"What?" said Shinnosuke.


	7. Ch 5: A Windy Showdown

"Alright, this light will show you the way to where Hidari Shotaro resides," said Mars, trying not to panic.

"Who's Hidari Shotaro!?" asked Shinnosuke. But the hologram disappeared, and suddenly, there was a long trail of light that showed up. All they need to do is to follow the trail. Minutes later, they ended up in an agency called the Narumi Detective Agency. This is also known as Shotaro's workplace.

Shinnosuke and Go slowly went inside. They checked if there are any people inside. In fact, there isn't.

"This is the place?" said Go.

"Shinnosuke, Go, look!" said Mr. Belt.

"Where?" said Shinnosuke. Then, what he saw was a white fedora hat lying. Somehow, there were also small drips of blood on the floor.

"What is this?" said Go as he picked up the hat. He was skimming the hat, until he saw a text on the hat. "Windscale," Go read. Then he gave the hat to Shinnosuke.

"This must be… Hidari Shotaro's, right?" said Shinnosuke.

"I think so," said Go. Then, Shinnosuke turned on the light again.

"Professor, we found something," reported Shinnosuke, and then he showed the hat to Mars.

"Is that… Shotaro's hat?" said Mars.

"I think it is," said Go. "There was some blood on the floor too."

"WHAT!?" yelled Mars. "This can't be!"

"Professor!" yelled Shinnosuke. "Why are you being so panicky now? Could you please tell us the situation!?"

Mars sighed. "Alright," he said.

"Hidari Shotaro is assigned to be the leader of this secret, newly-made team called the Super Hero Dream Team. But I didn't know that Deathryuger, Eternal, and Dark Dream are also after the members of Dream Team, I didn't know! I thought that they only capture the Armored Riders, Happiness Charge Pretty Cures, and ToQGers!"

"Did they get the lights like us?" asked Go.

"They did. And there was also an auto message recorded by me saying that they are part of the Dream Team," said Mars. "So they knew, and I told them that some trains will pick them up, since they will meet in Uchuugaoka Station. But it's too late, so far, five people got captured already and now they're being sent to space in Shadow Titan's spaceship to get brainwashed also! Hurry, Kamen Rider Drive and Mach, please hurry!"

"Alright," said Shinnosuke, and he turned off the light. "Go, Mr. Belt, let's find the culprit, make it quick!"

Suddenly, someone barged in the door.

"Kamen Rider Drive, Tomari Shinnosuke! Kamen Rider Mach, Shijima Go!"

In fact, it was Kamen Rider Eternal.

"It's you!" shouted Go.

"You captured Gaim and others! That's unforgivable!" shouted Shinnosuke.

"And I also captured Target 014, Kamen Rider Joker, Hidari Shotaro," said Eternal. "My old-time enemy."

"So it was you who killed him! Look, there's blood on the floor!" said Go.

"I didn't kill him," said Eternal. "I just defeated him with my final attack."

Shinnosuke went furious and ran to chase Eternal. Soon, they went outside the agency.

"Mr. Belt!" said Shinnosuke.

" _OK!_ " said Mr. Belt, but suddenly, someone else had interrupted them; Chase.

He rode his Ride Chaser all the way to Fuuto, along with the Tridoron, Shinnosuke's personal car, although the Tridoron has no driver.

"Chase!" said Shinnosuke.

Then, Eternal scanned Chase.

"Kamen Rider Chaser, Chase!" said Eternal.

"Who is this guy?" said Chase.

"He's Kamen Rider Eternal," explained Go. "And so far he's captured many heroes like us. That's why we're going to stop him."

Then at the same time, Go and Chase wore their Mach Driver Flames.

"OK, everyone! _Start your engine!_ " said Mr. Belt.

Shinnosuke twisted the key of the Drive Driver, while Go and Chase raised the Signal Landing Panel. Shinnosuke inserted the Shift Speed Shift Car onto his Shift Brace.

"Let's…" said Go.  
"Henshin!" said Shinnosuke, Go, and Chase.

"Drive: Type Speed!"  
"Rider: Mach!"  
"Rider: Chaser!"

And finally, transformation complete. Shinnosuke is now Kamen Rider Drive, Go is Kamen Rider Mach, and Chase is Kamen Rider Chaser.

"Tracking, terminating! Both done at mach speed! Kamen Rider Mach!"

"Kamen Rider Drive! Let's go for a ride!"

"You think you can stop me? Now, enjoy your hell!"

And so the three Riders charged to attack Eternal. But suddenly, Eternal pulled out a Black Demon Death Light and summoned more Death Troopers.

"Whoa!" said Drive.

"Who are these people!?" said Chaser.

"Death Troopers," explained Eternal. "Defeat them first, and then defeat me."

"Alright!" yelled Mach. He raised his Signal Landing Panel and took out his transformation Signal Bike. Then, he inserted the Deadheat Signal Bike/Shift Car and closed the Signal Landing Panel again.

"Signal Bike Shift Car! Rider: Deadheat!"

Mach is now in his Deadheat form. He powerfully kicked and punched the Death Troopers.

"We. Have. To. Be. QUICK!" he shouted, and then he pressed the Boost Igniter several times.

" **Burst! Suddenly Deadheat!"**

Mach yelled and kicked the Troopers. Some were purified.

"Chase! You do this and I do that!" commanded Drive.

"Got it!" said Chaser.

When Chaser was in charge of attacking the Death Troopers, Mr. Belt spoke up.

"Why don't you use any Tire Exchanges?" he said.

"I was about to!" said Drive, and then he twisted the key on Mr. Belt. Then, he took out a purple Shift Car and inserted in onto the Shift Brace.

"Tire Exchange: Midnight Shadow!"

Drive's tire around his chest changed into a purple one with had shuriken-esque motifs. Then, Drive began to make clones of himself, which surrounded the Death Troopers he was against. Then, the actual Drive along with his clones threw purple shurikens at the Troopers. The Troopers fell down, but they went back up again.

Again, Drive did another Tire Exchange.

"Tire Exchange: Funky Spike!"

Now, Drive's tire turned into a green and spiky one. He shot spikes to the Death Troopers. And finally, they were down.

Drive then twisted the key and ejected Shift Speed, and then he inserted Shift Formula.

"Drive: Type Formula!"

Then, Drive punched several Troopers until they weaken.

Meanwhile, Chaser shot the Troopers with his Break Gunner. He fought well. After all Troopers were purified, he attacked Eternal, but it was nearly impossible, since Eternal easily teleported. Then, Eternal punched Chaser and Chaser went down.

"Chaser!" yelled Drive. Then he activated his Trailer Cannon and inserted Shift Formula on top. Then, he inserted Jacky, Sparner, and Mantarn, Shift Cars made for Type Formula inside the cannon.

" **The Finisher: Full Throttle! Full Full Formula Cannon!"**

"Take this!" he yelled, and many Death Troopers are purified.

"Good job," said Eternal. "Now, defeat me if you can."

Drive and Mach worked together to defeat Eternal.

"Drive!" Chaser called out. "Be careful, he teleports a lot."

Chaser's words were right, Eternal teleported right behind Drive and kicked him. Soon, Chaser got up and joined Drive and Mach.

"Now, it's time for my final move," said Eternal. He took out a new Gaia Memory, Zone.

" _Zone!"_

Eternal inserted the Zone Memory on the side of his Lost Driver.

" **ZONE MAXIMUM DRIVE"**

Then, all Gaia Memories, from A to Z, came to him. All the Memories were stuck on his suit. Then, Eternal took out his personal Memory and inserted in onto the Eternal Edge.

" **ETERNAL MAXIMUM DRIVE"**

"Take this!" yelled Eternal, who is now covered in green flames. He aimed the energy blasts to Drive, Mach, and Chaser, who were hopelessly watching. Then, he set it off, hitting the three Riders, and they are all down, automatically untransformed.

"It seems like I've won the battle. See you later, Kamen Rider," said Eternal, and finally, he went off.


	8. Ch 6: Princess Mirror Battle

_Pikarigaoka_

Pikarigaoka, unlike before, is now deserted. No people seem to come out of their house and open their shops. Although the sky was blue and happy-looking, the problem is that the people didn't seem happy at all. Finally, the Infinity Space Train arrived at Pikarigaoka. The princesses were surprised of what they saw; the bridge was half-burnt thanks to the bombs that the NEVER troops set.

"What? Where is everyone?" asked Towa.

"It's so gloomy here," said Kirara, checking if there are people around.

"Hello? Pikarigaoka citizens, are you here?" said Haruka.

"You better not do that, Haruka," said Minami.

"But where are the others?" asked Aroma.

"I don't know, I think they're currently hiding in their right after the incident," said Minami. "Maybe they're just scared if the bad guys come back."

Then, Haruka turned on the light.

"Professor, we arrived in Pikarigaoka, but why there are no people here?" she asked.

"Good question, Haruno Haruka," said Mars. "The people of Pikarigaoka are currently traumatized by the event that happened before. They are now scared if NEVER suddenly returns, so that's why they protect themselves from NEVER."

"But I think NEVER will not return here again," said Kirara.

"Maybe they will to find you," said Mars. "Just be careful, okay?"

Then, the hologram disappeared.

"The bad guys are looking for you?" said Puff, who looked scared.

"They are, I guess," said Kirara. "We just need to get ready and be quick."

"Be careful!" said Aroma.

"We will," said Towa.

"Instead of being here all the time, why not we look for clues?" asked Minami.

"Alright," said Haruka.

The four Cures along with the fairies walked through the deserted Pikarigaoka. Suddenly, they stumbled on a unique shop; the Omori Lunch Store.

"Omori Lunch Store?" said Haruka. "Geez, I'm hungry now!"

"But we can't eat here," said Kirara. "No restaurants are opened."

"Why not we go inside?" suggested Aroma. And so they did.

Inside the Omori Lunch Store, there was no one. Yuko's parents were nowhere to be found also.

"H-hello?" said Haruka trembling. She thought that the place was haunted.

"No one's here," said Towa.

But suddenly, Puff and Aroma smelled a scent of burnt food.

"I smell something burning!" reported Aroma.

"Huh!?" said the four Cures in unison. They also smelled it, and now they're curious where the scent did came from. In fact, when they reached the kitchen, that's where the scent came from.

"Oh no! Something's being burnt!" said Kirara, and then she spotted over mittens and quickly opened the oven. There was a huge black smoke that issued all over the place thanks to the oven. Everyone coughed.

"Kirara, what's that?" asked Towa.

"It's… it's fried chicken!" said Kirara, and then she put the tray onto the kitchen desk. Black, overcooked fried chicken showed up and caught everyone's eye, and it just felt horrible to see black fried chicken.

"Why was the fried chicken placed still in the oven?" asked Towa.

"Maybe someone was cooking here until they got interrupted by the incident," said Minami as she thinks of a logical theory.

"Look!" said Haruka, pointing to an area. In fact, there were more cooking utensils and ingredients in the other side of the kitchen desk.

"So someone _was_ cooking here," said Kirara.

"But who?" asked Puff.

"We're still finding out," informed Aroma.

"This is suspicious," said Minami. " _Really_ suspicious."

"It's like we're finding out a murder mystery!" said Haruka.

"Come on, let's go out for a while," said Towa. The four Cures went out along with the fairies. But what they saw in front of them is a woman kneeling down and crying. She was burying her face.

"Ma'am! What's wrong?" said Haruka asking the woman. But the woman wouldn't stop crying.

"My child… had disappeared by the bomb attack!" said the woman.

" _What?_ " said Haruka in suspense.

"Ma'am, please tell us what happened. Did you see what happened?" asked Minami.

"I… I was walking with my daughter to the park, and she saw an ice cream truck, so she asked permission to me if she could buy some. But while I was waiting, I heard a really loud noise, so I jumped. But when I ran to get my daughter, she wasn't there, and the ice cream truck wasn't there too! Now I'm extremely worried. Is she gone all by herself or… is she _killed?_ "

Then, the woman starts to sob again.

"Miss, please stop crying. I believe that your daughter ran somewhere without telling you. We promise that we will find her as soon as possible," said Kirara.

"Thank you, oh, I shouldn't have known," said the woman.

"Please go home, we're currently investigating this place," warned Towa.

Then, the woman ran all the way home.

Meanwhile, on the top of the bridge, Dark Dream, along with several Death Troopers were spying on the Cures. He scanned their identities.

"Target found," she said.

Back with the Cures, they are still looking for more evidence of the capturing incident of the Happiness Charge Pretty Cures.

"I don't think there's more stuff we can find right now," said Kirara.

"Yeah," said Towa.

Suddenly, 'bombs' fell from the sky. The Cures jumped with shock.

"What was that!?" said Aroma.

Then, eight people jumped from the bridge.

"You!" said Haruka. "Are you the people who captured the Pretty Cures!?"

"Indeed," said Dream. "I captured them, and now they are currently in hypersleep."

Then, Dream turned on the Death Light and it showed a live vision of the untransformed Happiness Charge Pretty Cures being stuck in capsules wearing masks.

"No!" said Haruka anxiously.

Then, the Cures decided to transform to stop Dark Dream.

"Everyone, let's go!" commanded Haruka.

"Okay!" said Minami, Kirara, and Towa.

"Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!"

The four Cures insert their transformation Dress Up Keys on top of their Princess Perfume and twisted the key, and the perfume's liquid rises.

Haruka, Minami, Kirara, and Towa sprayed themselves to make their dress and accessories appear. Once again, they sprayed the perfume in the air to produce a tiara. They put the tiara on, and their hairs either grow longer or change color. Then, their earrings also appear. They also strike a pose to make their Dress Up Keys appear on the top layer of their skirts. Finally, they land on the ground and say their introduction speeches.

"The Princess of the Blooming Flowers, Cure Flora!"  
"The Princess of the Crystal Clear Seas, Cure Mermaid!"  
"The Princess of the Twinkling Stars, Cure Twinkle!"  
"The Princess of the True Crimson Flames, Cure Scarlet!"

"Strong, Kind, Beautiful! Go! Princess Pretty Cure!"

"That dream trapped in its cold cage, shall be released at once! Do prepare yourself!"

"Go, Death Troopers!" commanded Dark Dream. And the Death Troopers charged to attack the Cures.

The Cures jumped high and did a flying kick to the Troopers. Then, they ran. The Troopers were chasing them, and the Cures start to attack them too. Although the Troopers were armed with machine guns, the Cures were trying to be brave and avoid the Troopers who were just about to shoot them. In fact, the Troopers also excel in martial arts, so they defend themselves from the Cures who are kicking and punching.

"They can fight with arms and legs too!" said Twinkle.

"Of course!" said Dream, who was watching the battle.

"They're strong!" said Mermaid, but suddenly, the Trooper kicked her.

"Mermaid!" shouted Flora.

"It's not over yet…" said Mermaid.

" **Bubble!"**

Mermaid inserted the Bubble Dress Up Key onto her Crystal Princess Rod.

" **Roar, o bubbles! Pretty Cure Bubble Ripple!"**

The thousand bubbles that aimed to attack the Troopers worked successfully, but not all of them were purified and vanished into 'dust'.

"I'm going next!" said Twinkle.

" **Shooting Star!"**

" **Glitter, o shooting star! Pretty Cure Meteor Humming!"**

Then, more Troopers got purified.

"It's not over yet!" said Dream, and then she summoned several mirrors, and then more Troopers came out of it.

"Yikes!" said Puff and Aroma.

"Scarlet! Give it a try!" suggested Twinkle.

"Okay!" said Scarlet.

"Exchange! Mode Elegant!"

"Scarlet Violin, Phoenix!"

 **"Take flight, Wings of Fire! Pretty Cure Phoenix Blaze!"**

And again, more Troopers got purified, and finally, it's Flora's turn.

" **Lily!"**

" **Dance, o lilies! Pretty Cure Lys Tourbillon!"**

And finally, all Troopers were purified.

"Curse you…" murmured Dream. But she wasn't finished with the battle yet.

She looked down and groaned angrily. And then, she led out a huge pink energy blast from her hands. Then, the energy blasts split up into millions of pieces. In fact, Dark Dream is shooting the Princess Pretty Cures with her 'hand machine gun'. And sadly, the Princess Pretty Cures got hit by the pink bullets and they got pushed away.

"Goodbye, Princess Pretty Cure," said Dark Dream. "See you later in the future!"

And finally, she vanished.


	9. Ch 7: 100 Years to the Future

_Infinity Space Train (Ninningers)_

It's been several minutes since the Ninningers are stuck in the Infinity Space Train. There is no actual conductor in this train, though. In fact, the train drives automatically, which amused the Ninningers. There are also many futuristic facilities which you will not find today; there is an automatic 'food wishmaker'. So when you order food, the food will quickly appear right in front of your table. So far, Takaharu had ordered loads of oden, sushi, and other Japanese food.

"This is hot!" said Takaharu while munching sushi.

"Brother, you're going to get fat sometime!" scolded Fuuka. Although she's younger than Takaharu, she's more mature than him.

Suddenly, the Ninningers heard a strange noise coming from outside. Takaharu immediately stood up and checked the windows. In fact, what he saw was the train was actually going to… the sky?

But they are not going to the sky.

They are currently entering a time-travelling process. It seems like none of the Ninningers had ever done time-travelling. The 'sky' had a dark blue color and it had several white-grey sparks, going on a backwards motion. From a far distance, it looked like stars. Actually, when you go time-travelling, there might be strange noises that sounded like a rocket lift-off.

"Hey, speaker! Are we going to the future?" asked Takaharu.

"We are," said the speaker. "We're going to 100 years to the future."

"100!?" said Yakumo confused. "So… so we're going to the year 2115!?"

"What!?" said Takaharu, Nagi, Fuuka, Kasumi, and Kinji.

"Indeed," said the speaker. "You will be going to the Infinity Kingdom."

And the train goes on, travelling through time, leaving millions of white sparks behind, to the future, 100 years later.

* * *

 _Mugenhama Station, Infinity Kingdom, 2115_

The train finally stopped at a small station called Mugenhama.

"We're here, let's go!" said Kinji. And the Ninningers went down the train.

In fact, the Ninningers were now in the Infinity Kingdom. This is a kingdom where dreams and hopes are kept eternally. The kingdom had a humongous castle made of crystal. The castle also had huge emblem of the kingdom, showing in the center of the entrance. But the emblem of the kingdom is very simple; a blue fire-shaped base and the golden infinity sign in the center. On the right and left side of the emblem, there are silver wings spreading out to make it grander.

"Is this… the castle?" asked Yakumo.

"Wow…" said Nagi amazed.

"Whoaaa!" said Takaharu, amazed with the crystal castle. The Ninningers walked to the grand entrance of the castle. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Welcome."

The Ninningers looked back, since the voice came from behind.

In fact, the person who said the greeting was a young man with black hair. He also had a blue streak on the right side. He wore simple battle armor and a blue cape, which also had a hood in it. On his waist, there was a sword holder. This man must be a soldier.

"Uh, hi," said Takaharu. "Who are you?"

"I am a soldier," said the man. "Mugen Tsubasa."

Takaharu thought that his name was the coolest thing ever.

"Whoaaa! That's one killer name!" complimented Takaharu. But Tsubasa didn't smile.

"Thank you," he said. "And please follow me."

Tsubasa lead the Ninningers inside the castle. As they walked, he could hear the Ninningers whispering. Probably they commented on Tsubasa's personality and judged him on the way he acts, or it could be either the Ninningers are talking about how cool the castle is. Tsubasa then put on his hood to avoid the Ninningers' comments.

Then, they stopped on a room with a giant crystal ball.

"Watch this first," said Tsubasa. "Then you'll understand why I sent you here."

Then, the vision of the crystal ball starts. It shows the ToQGers transforming at Subarugahama before. When they finished transforming, Takaharu spoke up.

"Whoa, that's some cool transformation! They used trains to transform? That so co-" said Takaharu until he got interrupted by his comrades. Tsubasa was staring at him with the 'evil eye'.

When they got to the scene where the ToQGers are finally defeated and captured, Tsubasa turned off the vision.

"You see that? That was happening earlier," said Tsubasa. "Since you're doing the Eternal Prophecy, you know what to do. Save them before they get into the bad guy's side."

"I know that," Kinji spoke up. "And we're going to save them before it's too late."

"Alright," said Tsubasa, as he took off his hood. "Now let's have a small tour around the kingdom.

"YAY!" shouted Takaharu until it echoed all over the place.

"Brother!" whispered Fuuka.

Again, Tsubasa glared at Takaharu.

Then, the Ninningers and Tsubasa are outside the castle.

"Follow me," said Tsubasa.

The Ninningers and Tsubasa walked several miles away from the castle. But when they reached their destination, it was a satisfying trip, since they walked to go to a beautiful clock tower, made with crystal once again.

"Whoa… what is this?" asked Yakumo.

"This is our landmark," explained Tsubasa. "The Infinity Crystal Clock."

"It's so big and tall," said Kasumi. "Why is this clock tower important?"

"Long time ago, this clock tower is made for a base for our country's army. This tower is also used for a place of defense. But now, this tower has been reformed into a clock, but this clock has a unique power," said Tsubasa.

The clock tower didn't look like an ordinary clock tower; in fact, the tower was tall made with crystals, and the clock itself was put inside a gum dispenser-like glass. But on the top of the 'cage', there was a large perfume spray. This was probably the most bizarre clock the Ninningers had ever seen.

"Uh, why is there a perfume spray on top?" asked Nagi.

"That's isn't just an ordinary spray. Can you see the inside of the glass? There is actually water inside the clock. When the clock's long hand reaches one hour, the sprayer will spray some of the liquid from inside of the glass." explained Tsubasa.

"But what is the purpose of the liquid inside?" asked Kasumi. So far, she's interested in this clock.

"We call it Eternal Power. It's not only a normal liquid, this liquid, when sprayed throughout the country, is known to be given good luck. Well, that's only a legend." said Tsubasa.

Suddenly, the clock's long hand reaches 12, and the clock began to light up. It was beautiful, since the lights were the colors of the rainbow. Then, the sprayer began to spray Eternal Power throughout Infinitia.

"Wow, I feel so lucky now!" said Takaharu.

"Alright, we'll come back here someday, now let's go back to the castle," said Tsubasa.

And the Ninningers along with Tsubasa walked back to the castle.

"Where are we going now?" asked Kinji.

"The city," said Tsubasa.

Then, Tsubasa activated a transportation, which looked extremely uncommon and bizarre of this era. It was a mix of a scooter/motorcycle's handle, but it had no wheels. In fact, it was a hoverboard mixed with a scooter. The citizens of Infinitia called it a 'Scootboard'.

"W-what's that?" asked Nagi.

"Scootboard," said Tsubasa. "Just take some over there are ride on."

The Ninningers saw several Scootboards parked in a row. They each got one. There was a button that switches on the Scootboards, and so the Ninningers pressed it. The Scootboards start to levitate.

"It's… it's flying!" said Kasumi.

"Let's go for a ride," said Tsubasa, and then his Scootboard flew in thin air. In fact, all Scootboards are jet-powered.

Meanwhile, the Ninningers are struggling to fly. This was their first time they tried to use a flying transportation which they drive. Finally, Takaharu's Scootboard floated. He was trying to drive it properly, but it didn't work. So does the other Ninningers. Tsubasa was waiting for several minutes.

"Do you… do you even know how to drive a Scootboard?" he asked.

"Of course not!" said Yakumo. "We come from the year 2015, and this 2115, we come from 100 years in the past! Of course Scootboards haven't exist in that era!"

Yakumo was right. Tsubasa thought that they were from the future. He facepalmed.

"Okay, okay. You were right. Just press the blue button and you're ready to go." he commanded.

Everyone heard him, and so they followed what Tsubasa said. Then, the Scootboard stopped malfunctioning. It stood still, levitating in air.

"It worked!" said Nagi.

"Follow me, let's go to the city," said Tsubasa. And then his Scootboard left, along with the Ninningers'.

* * *

 _World City_

When Tsubasa and the Ninningers arrived, they parked their Scootboards on a local Scootboard parking lot. They went down and stepped on World City, the capital of Infinitia. Then, Tsubasa 'changed clothes'. But he had a unique way to change clothes; his cape faded into technology-like sparks and it was not hanging on Tsubasa's neck and shoulders anymore. His sword and armor were also removed, since he didn't want the citizens to know that he's a soldier. His armor is replaced with a black jacket.

"How did you do that?" asked Kasumi looking interested.

"It's common here," explained Tsubasa. The Ninningers almost forgot that they are currently in the future.

"Oh, and welcome to World City, the capital of Infinitia," said Tsubasa.

World City is an extremely futuristic and nearly utopian place where Scootboards are flying everywhere, and some people walking turned out to be robots. There are also lots of magnificent buildings. Most of these buildings had screens attached to it, and they play several kinds of channels. From a distance, the Ninningers could still see the castle, which is actually the country's icon.

There is also a futuristic tall building that stands out. It was a skyscraper, called The Spacescraper.

"It's so cool here!" said Nagi.

"Of course," said Tsubasa. "Technology and innovation has gotten better now."

"So that's why you changed clothes so easily!" said Kasumi.

Meanwhile, Deathryuger strikes back. He was on the top of the Spacescraper, scanning the citizens of the city.

"Where are they…" murmured Deathryuger. Finally, he found his target.

He took out his Flute Buster once again, and played the exact same tune where he also played it in Zawame City. Everyone heard the mysterious song, until their ears gave out a weird feel of pain.

"Ow!" said Takaharu.

Then, Tsubasa gasped.

"It's him!" he yelled.

"It's who?" asked Fuuka.

Tsubasa then quickly summoned futuristic digital spy goggles that appeared on his eyes. Then, he scanned. In fact, he found the target, which was standing on top of the Spacescraper. Deathryuger played his song once again, which made everyone's ears hurt.

"Come down now, or I'll kill you!" shouted Tsubasa. The citizens were confused what he was talking about.

Then, Deathryuger did. He appeared right in front of Tsubasa and the Ninningers.

"Aha! There you are!" said Deathryuger.

Before anything started, Tsubasa wanted the citizens to flee.

"Everyone, run away!" he said. And the citizens did, although they didn't know that Tsubasa was a soldier.

"Wait! What about us?" said Kinji.

"No," said Tsubasa. "You're staying here."

Then, Tsubasa's cape, armor, and sword are back on his body. But his cape turned into a blue scarf instead. He pulled out his sword, which looked really simple. Then, he was just about to attack Deathryuger. But Deathryuger defended himself.

"Wait, let's fight in the kingdom," he said, and then he magically vanished.

"NO!" Tsubasa yelled. "Guys, ride your Scootboard quick!"

"Okay!" said Takaharu.

* * *

Back in the Infinity Kingdom, Tsubasa and the Ninningers arrived.

"Mugen Tsubasa," said Deathryuger. "Today, you will get captured too."

But Tsubasa had already tried to attack Deathryuger with his sword. Then, they did a swordfight. But sadly, Deathryuger won.

"Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, help," said Tsubasa who was lying on the ground.

The Ninningers stepped forward, but then they realized that Deathryuger looked like a Sentai.

"Whoa, hold on!" said Takaharu. "Are you… a Sentai!?"

"Indeed," said Deathryuger. "My name is Deathryuger!"

"How did you come to the future!?" shouted Yakumo.

"By using this thing," said Deathryuger, as he took out his Black Demon Death Light.

"W-what is that thing!?" asked Kasumi.

"An opponent of the Epic Eternity Hero Light," explained Deathryuger. "Made by my master, Shadow Titan."

Then, Tsubasa gave out a terrifying gasp.

"Tsubasa, what's wrong?" asked Yakumo.

"N-nothing…" said Tsubasa, and then he got up.

"Deathryuger! Although we don't know you, we're gonna slice you into pieces and make you into oden soup!" said Takaharu, and the others brought up their Ninja Ichibantou and Ninja StarBurger, their transformation item. Then, the six Ninningers activated their Nin Shurikens.

"Akaninger Shuriken!"  
"Aoninger Shuriken!"  
"Kininger Shuriken!"  
"Shironinger Shuriken!"  
"Momoninger Shuriken!"  
"Starninger Shuriken!"

Takaharu pressed the red button.

" _The Henge! Nin-nin-nin, nin-ninnin-nin! Nin-nin-nin, nin-ninnin-nin!"  
"The Change!"_

"Shuriken Henge!" said Takaharu, Yakumo, Nagi, Fuuka, and Kasumi.

"Shuriken Change!" said Kinji.

And the six Ninningers spun their Nin Shurikens to create a spinning move.

"Aka ja! Ao ja! Ki ja! Shiro ja! Momo ja! Ninja!"

"Starninger! Wow!"

"A splendid Rampage! Akaninger!"  
"The roaring clouds! Aoninger!"  
"The shimmering calm! Kininger!"  
"A petal blowing in the wind! Shironinger!"  
"The wavering mist! Momoninger!"  
"The colorful star! Starninger!"

"We're shinobi but we don't hide!"  
"It's a shinobi party night!"  
"Shuriken Sentai Ninninger!"

Finally, the Ninningers finished their transformation and roll calls.

"The Deadly Brave, Deathryuger!" said Deathryuger as he made up a new roll call.

"Instead of hiding, we rampage!" said Akaninger, and the six Ninningers charged to attack Deathryuger. But Deathryuger didn't seem to summon any Death Troopers.

But it was no use, like usual. Deathryuger was too strong for the Ninningers.

"He's strong!" said Shironinger.

As Deathryuger concentrated on defending himself, he scanned Shironinger's identity.

"Shironinger, Igasaki Fuuka," said Deathryuger.

"Huh!? How did you know my name!?" said Shironinger surprised, then Deathryuger punched her and she got pushed back powerfully.

Then, Aoninger and Kininger started to attack Deathryuger.

"What exactly are you doing here!?" said Kininger.

"Don't you actually come from our era!?" said Aoninger.

"I do," said Deathryuger. "I'm just here to capture Mugen Tsubasa… AND YOU GUYS!"

Then, Deathryuger whacked Aoninger and Kininger with his Flute Buster.

"It's no use, Nagi! He's too strong for us!" said Aoninger.

"I know, right? Now my head hurts!" complained Kininger.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa was watching the Ninningers. He decided to help too. So he took out his sword and once again stroke towards Deathryuger.

"You again?" said Deathryuger. But Tsubasa said nothing.

Suddenly, Akaninger tried to attack Deathryuger.

" _The Waza! Nanja, nanja?"_

"Secret Shuriken Ninja Art!" said Akaninger.

" **True Secret Technique: Super Ninja Violent Slash!"**

" _Ninja Flash!"_

Akaninger spun around in his place, and then he slashed Deathryuger powerfully while spinning around. Deathryuger seemed to be weaker.

"Yes!" said Akaninger, thinking that his attack worked.

"I'm… not… done… yet…" said Deathryuger, whose body was somehow 'flashing' with sparks. Then, he took out his Beast Battery.

"Deboss In!" said Deathryuger. He inserted the Battery into the Flute Buster.

" **Final Movement Deboss Finish!"**

"NO!" yelled Tsubasa. In fact, he tried to protect the Ninningers with his sword. He blocked the attack.

"Guys, hurry!" said Tsubasa.

"Hurry what!?" said Momoninger.

"Go!" replied Tsubasa.

"Go where!?" said Starninger.

"To… the… train!" said Tsubasa. It seems like he couldn't handle anymore. "Hurry before it's too late!"

"But…" said Akaninger.

"JUST GO!" Tsubasa yelled angrily.

The Ninningers were immediately scared of him, so they didn't say a word and left him. But they weren't sure if Tsubasa could handle Deathryuger all by himself.


	10. Ch 8: Demon Ship Break-in Strategy

While waiting in front of the station where the Infinity Space Train stopped, the Ninningers, now untransformed are now worried about Tsubasa.

"Hey, do you think Tsubasa's going to be alright?" asked Kasumi.

"I don't think so," said Yakumo, feeling extremely unsure.

"He told us to go away, though," said Nagi. "And when he yelled at us, that was scariest thing ever."

"His yell is scarier than Pops' yell…" claimed Takaharu.

"That's true…" said Fuuka.

But minutes later, the Infinity Space Train didn't seem to be coming. No arrival jingle has been played.

"Uh, where is the train?" asked Nagi.

"It's not coming…" said Kinji.

"Brother Taka, try to contact Professor Mars," suggested Yakumo.

Takaharu took out his light and turned it on. Then, the hologram appeared.

"What is it, Igasaki Takaharu?" asked Professor Mars.

"Professor, where is the Infinity Space Train? It has been minutes and it's not coming at all!" said Takaharu.

"Oh right! I forgot to tell you something!" said Mars.

"What is it?" asked Takaharu.

"Since all lights had landed on earth, your light already has the power to teleport to any time, place, and space." Mars explained.

"R-really!?" said Fuuka.

"So how do we teleport?" asked Kinji.

"You just say the name of the year you're going to, and then the light will quickly do its mojo, trust me!" said Mars while doing a thumbs up.

"A-alright…" said Takaharu. "And Professor, why does this soldier named Mugen Tsubasa wanted us to leave? He was in big trouble before, and we wanted to help. But he didn't want any help…"

"Oh, that soldier? I met him already. Honestly, I don't know why he's acting like that," replied Mars.

"And if we're supposed to leave him, then where are we supposed to go next?" asked Yakumo.

"You're going back to 2015," said Mars. "Another member of the Dream Team has recently been captured. But this time, you, Drive, and the Princess Pretty Cures are going to do a do-or-die strategy…"

Then, the hologram disappeared. The Ninningers didn't know what to say. Takaharu will be teleporting.

"To year 2015!" said Takaharu.

Then, something odd happened. The light shone brighter and brighter, until the Ninningers couldn't see a thing, so they closed their eyes.

But when they opened their eyes, they seem to be in another world.

"Wh-wha'!?" said Takaharu.

"Where is this!?" said Kasumi.

In fact, this strange world is actually a result of the time-travelling process. This world was magenta in color and numbers were floating everywhere. The Ninningers were floating in thin air.

"Are… are we flying!?" said Nagi in shock.

"I think we are…" said Fuuka.

But suddenly, the Ninningers felt gravity in them, and they began to fall to the endless ground. Down, down, and down.

* * *

 _Uchuugaoka Station, 2015_

Shinnosuke, Go, Chase, Haruka, Minami, Kirara, and Towa were all in Uchuugaoka Station, waiting for the Ninningers and sharing their stories about the villains they met.

"W-what? An evil Kamen Rider was your villain?" asked Haruka. "Same goes with me, an evil Pretty Cure attacked us!"

"Really?" said Shinnosuke.

Suddenly, the Ninningers arrived in the station. They didn't fall down, they landed perfectly.

"Takaharu!" said Shinnosuke.

"Hey, Shinnosuke…" said Takaharu.

"Did you meet an evil Sentai?" asked Shinnosuke.

"Wait, yes! How did you know!?" said Takaharu.

"We met an evil Rider, that's why," said Go.

Then, Takaharu glanced at Chase.

"Wait, who's that?" he asked.

"Him? That's Chase. He used to be in the evil side but now he's in ours," explained Shinnosuke.

Then, Haruka turned on the light.

"You guys are all in the station? Great!" said Mars. "Now your next mission is the do-or-die mission…"

"We know that, but what is it!?" asked Yakumo.

"You go there!" said Mars as he pointed. But everyone was confused what he was talking about.

"Huh?" said Kirara.

Then, everyone tried to concentrate. In fact, Shinnosuke saw a black and scary-looking majestic spaceship.

"Shinnosuke! Is that… is that…" said Mr. Belt scared.

"What is it, talking transformation belt?" asked Haruka.

"Don't call me that! My name is Mr. Belt!" said Mr. Belt. "Is that… Shadow Titan's spaceship!?"

"WHAT!?" said everyone.

"So… so we're supposed to go there?" asked Chase.

"Indeed!" said Mars, who listened to the conversation. "Your next mission of the Eternal Prophecy is this."

" _Break, Caution, Danger, Spy."_

"O-kay... now I can tell that this will be scary…." said Haruka trembling.

"Just by looking at these words, this will be a dangerous mission," said Minami.

"So what are you waiting for? If you do this faster, you will get to rescue your friends and me quicker!" said Mars. "Use the lights to go to the spaceship, wave the light around and just say 'Demon Ship'!"

"That's the name of the ship!? So scary!" said Towa.

"Alright…" said Shinnosuke. He, Takaharu, and Haruka took out their lights altogether and waved it around like a magic wand.

"Demon Ship!" they said in unison.

But they weren't instantly teleported there. In fact, there were sparks that went quick and it created a circular portal. There was only one portal, but it was big.

"Alright," said Takaharu. He cracked his knuckles, and then his cousins and Kinji went first, then the Riders, and finally the Cures.

* * *

 _Demon Ship_

The Ninningers, Riders, and Cures arrived in the entrance of the ship. There was a black door right in front of them. Then, Shinnosuke turned on his light.

"Great, you arrived! But I recommend you to transform first," suggested Mars.

"Henshin!" said Shinnosuke, Go, and Chase.

"Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!" said Haruka, Minami, Kirara, and Towa.

"Shuriken Henge!" said Takaharu, Yakumo, Nagi, Fuuka, and Kasumi.

"Shuriken Change!" said Kinji.

A quick transformation scene occurred. Everyone was fully transformed.

"Now, this light also has the power to contact each other faraway. You guys will be separated into your superhero teams. Follow what the words on the third clue says, good luck!" said Mars, and the hologram went off.

"Good luck everyone," said Flora, and then the black door opened automatically, and finally, everyone went inside.

The three teams had finally split up. They looked for several clues that lead to the place where the other heroes are being captured and brainwashed. But they didn't know that some monsters were blocking their quest. In fact, Roidmudes, Yokais, and Zetsuborgs can randomly show up without the heroes noticing. So that's why Professor Mars told them to transform before they start the mission.

* * *

Meanwhile with Drive, Mach, and Chaser, they spotted something unusual on the ground of the storage room.

"What is this?" said Drive, as he picked up the object. "Mr. Belt, can you identify?"

"Hmm…" said Mr. Belt with his thinking face. "Wait a minute! Is that… a Lockseed?"

"A what?" said Mach.

"A Lockseed! Shinnosuke, do you remember the time where we met that 'Space God'? This must be one of his friend's Lockseeds! I can relate!" said Mr. Belt enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah, the Space God!" said Drive.

"Who's the Space God?" asked Chase.

"Oh, you'll see," replied Drive. He picked up the Lockseed, which is the Budou one.

* * *

The Princess Pretty Cures were having a hard time to find directions. So Flora decided to contact Drive with the light. Then, it worked. Drive's hologram had appeared.

"Shinnosuke?" said Flora.

"Yeah, it's me," replied Drive.

"Where are you?" asked Flora.

"I just found something!" Drive reported, and then he showed the Budou Lockseed.

"What's that?" asked Flora.

"I'll tell you later, bye!" said Drive, and then his hologram disappeared.

Suddenly, a Roidmude appeared right in front of the Cures.

"W-what is that!?" asked the scared Aroma.

"It's not a Zetsuborg," said Mermaid looking unsure.

Then, the Roidmude does its special ability, the Slowdown. Within one second, everything in the room went into slow motion, including the Cures.

"Wh-at-is-go-ing-o-n…?" said Flora slowly.

"I-c-an't-mo-ve!" said Twinkle.

Then, in super slow motion, Flora took her light and pressed the button, still in slow motion.

"D-ri-v-e!" yelled Flora slowly. "H-e-lp us!"

Meanwhile, Drive was surprised to see Flora in trouble. He quickly took his Shift Car on his Shift Car Holder, Funky Spike.

"Spike, go get the Princess Pretty Cures into normal speed!" commanded Drive, and then he threw the car, which made the car go by itself by using a track.

"I-ca-n-'t-m-o-ve-pr-oper-l-y!" said Flora.

Suddenly, Funky Spike arrived and the Cures went back to normal.

"We're saved!" said Scarlet.

"But who saved us?" asked Twinkle. Then, Funky Spike landed on Flora's hand.

"This car did," said Flora. "It belongs to Drive."

The Cures were so carried away with Funky Spike they almost forgot that the Roidmudes are about to attack them.

"M-MONSTERS!" yelled Mermaid.

Then, Scarlet kicked the Roidmude. But something odd was in the Roidmude; its number was infinity.

"Leave this to me!" said Flora.

" **Rose!"**

" **Dance, o roses! Pretty Cure Rose Tourbillon!"**

Then, the Roidmude got purified.

"Alright, let's stick together and defeat the monsters on our way!" commanded Flora.

"Okay!" said Mermaid, Twinkle, and Scarlet.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Ninningers, they are currently fighting with three Yokais. They used various weapons, but none of the attacks seem to work.

"Hold on! Aren't these Yokai actually the ones that we defeated long time ago!?" said Aoninger.

"You're right!" said Akaninger.

"How are they alive again!?" said Kininger.

Then, Shironinger ran to Akaninger.

"Brother!" she said. "Let's attack together!"

"Alright!" said Akaninger.

" _The Waza! Nanja, nanja!?"_

" **Sibling Ninja Violent Slash!"**

 _"Ninja Flash!"_

The Igasaki siblings jumped in the air and spun in place as they descend towards the three Yokais and slashed them all. All of them were instantly purified.

"Whoa, you guys are a good team!" said Kininger.

"Come on, let's spy on Shadow Titan!" said Starninger.

And so the Ninningers went again.

The three teams were still running to the place where they will be going to, which is also known as the lab where the heroes are being captured and brainwashed. Professor Mars had already given them the map which is already equipped in the lights.

Finally, they arrived. The three teams saw each other, but they were far away. What they saw were the giant capsules where the captured heroes are placed in. And they also saw the strongest enemy, Shadow Titan.

"That's the guy?" whispered Akaninger.

"He looks scary…" said Momoninger.

On the other side, Drive contacted Akaninger and Flora via the Hero Light.

"Guys, what are we going to do now?" asked Drive.

"We're still thinking of a way," said Flora.

"This is scary, you know. Now we're going against the strongest enemy…" said Akaninger.

"We can't just show up!" said Flora.

"True…" said Drive.

"Why not we… er… I don't know…" said Akaninger.

Meanwhile, Deathryuger 'fell from the sky'. The teams were shocked to see him.

"Sir, I got NinjaRed and HurricaneRed," commanded Deathryuger, as he took out his Death Light.

"W-what!?" said Akaninger as he whisper-yelled.

"He's got our ninja seniors!?" whisper-yelled Aoninger.

"So they're also part of the Dream Team!" said Shironinger.

"No way…" said Momoninger.

When Deathryuger turned on his light, he touched the floor with it, and there lied two bodies. It was Sasuke and Shiina Yousuke. Akaninger gasped and watched, along with the Riders and the Cures.

"Put them in the chambers," said Shadow.

"Yes sir," said Deathryuger.

There were two empty hypersleep chambers left lying down, and it was obvious that those capsules are for Sasuke and Yousuke. Deathryuger put their bodies inside, and then he put on maskers to them and made the chamber stand. Finally, the chambers were automatically filled up with water.

So far, 25 people had been captured. Twelve of them are part of the Dream Team and thirteen of them are the recently defeated heroes from the news.

"Are we done, sir?" asked Dark Dream.

"Yes, now, I'll brainwash all these people," said Shadow.

The three teams who were spying were all surprised. They didn't know what to do since they are scared to show up randomly. Flora quickly contacted Akaninger and Drive.

"Guys, do something!" whispered Flora.

"Why not we just attack instead?" suggested Drive.

"Okay, whatever! I'll just follow what Drive says!" said Akaninger, and then he activated his Ninja Ichibantou.

"Ten, nine, eight," counted Shadow until he pressed the button which will brainwash the heroes.

Drive twisted the key of Mr. Belt and waited for the signal when Shadow will say the last three numbers.

"Seven, six, five,"

Flora silently twisted the diamond-shaped emblem of her Princess Perfume, but she didn't inserted her key yet.

"Four,"

"Exchange! Mode Elegant!" whispered Flora, and then her skirt transformed into a dress.

"Three, two, one…"

But Shadow was just about to press the button, until…

" **The Finisher! Full Throttle: Speed!"**

" **Pretty Cure Floral Tourbillon!"**

" **True Secret Technique: Super Ninja Violent Slash!"**

 _"Ninja Flash!"_

 _BLAM!_

All three attacks aimed at Shadow Titan until all of them hit him.

"What the!?" he yelled, and finally, the three teams showed up on the stage of his lab.

"Shadow Titan! We're here to defeat you and get out friends back!" shouted Drive.

"W-what on space are you guys doing here!?" said Shadow, looking extremely confused.

"We're here to rescue them!" said Akaninger pointing to the capsules.

Shadow grunted. He was furious.

"You must be told to do this by that rat Professor Mars, right!?" said Shadow. "Well, I'm also planning to make him as a part of my army too!"

"We wouldn't let you!" yelled Starninger, and he started to attack Shadow.

"NO, WAIT!" yelled Aoninger.

"Too late, I'm going too!" yelled Mach.

"Go, wait!" warned Chaser.

But Starninger and Mach had already tried to attack Shadow, but it was no use. Shadow was extremely powerful, so he powerfully kicked Mach and Starninger.

"Go, I told you to wait!" scolded Drive.

"I can't!" shouted Mach.

"So you guys are sent here just to defeat me? Well, you can't!" said Shadow, and then he took out his evil sword. "Stop me if you can, but it's impossible."

"Guys, we'll work together, all of us!" said Mermaid.

"Okay!" said Shironinger.

Then, Akaninger took a step forward.

"In order to complete the Eternal Prophecy and to save our friends…" he said.

"CHAAARGE!"

All thirteen heroes ran straightforward. All of them summoned their weapons.

And like usual, Shadow summoned more Death Troopers. It seems like there is an unlimited number of living Death Troopers.

"Guys, do something!" shouted Shadow Titan to Eternal, Dream, and Deathryuger. They also ran to charge.

Kininger and Twinkle worked together to defeat Deathryuger.

"Nagi, let me attack first!" said Twinkle.

"Okay!" said Kininger.

"Luna!"

" **Glitter, o moon! Pretty Cure Twinkle Humming!"**

"It's my turn!" said Kininger, and then he summoned the Gama Gama Gun, a frog-shaped gun and inserted his personal Nin Shuriken onto the gun.

" _The Frog! Gamagamagamagama!"_

Kininger pulled the trigger.

" **Bang bang bang, Ninja Strike!"**

Then, Twinkle had an idea. She created a new name for the two combined attacks.

" **Pretty Cure Nin Luna Frog Humming!"**

"Whoa, that's creative!" said Kininger amazed with Twinkle's imagination. Twinkle winked at him, and the two powers hit Deathryuger.

"No!" he said lying on the ground.

Next, Drive, Akaninger, and Scarlet versus Dark Dream. The three red heroes are standing back-to-back holding their weapons. In fact, Dark Dream made several copies of herself again.

"Which one is the real one?" asked Takaharu.

"I'm the real Dream!" said all of the copies.

"We can't tell!" said Drive.

"That is for you to find out!" said the copies.

Drive slowly twisted the key on Mr. Belt and ejected Shift Speed, and then he inserted Shift Wild instead.

"Drive: Type Wild!"

"Shinnosuke, is that you!? Whoa! How did you do that?" said Akaninger. But Drive ignored him and summoned the Handle-Ken, his sword with a steering wheel.

"Tell me… WHICH IS THE REAL ONE!" yelled Drive in rage. But in fact, most of the copies were holograms, so they were proven to be the fake Dark Dream. Finally, Drive turned his back and found the real person.

"Tomari, I can do this, leave it to me!" said Scarlet. She summoned her Scarlet Violin.

"Hanabi!"

 **"Burn, o flames! Pretty Cure Scarlet Illusion!"**

"I'll go too!" said Akaninger.

 _"The Waza! Nanja, nanja!?"_

" **True Secret Technique: Super Ninja Violent Slash!"**

 _"Ninja Flash!"_

" **Double Hero Red Strike!"**

In fact, Akaninger was the one who invented the attack name.

Meanwhile, Flora did a swordfight with Shadow. Although Flora didn't have a sword, she used her Crystal Princess Rod instead.

"Cure Flora, Haruno Haruka…" murmured Shadow.

"How did you know my name!?" said Flora.

"Of course," said Shadow, and then he defended himself. Then, a dark red energy orb came from his sword.

" **Shadow Violent Super Slash!"**

The energy was sent to Flora, and then he was pushed away. Flora was in pain.

"FLORA!" yelled Mermaid. Then, she summoned her Ice Dress Up Key.

"Ice!"

" **Roar, o ice! Pretty Cure Frozen Ripple!"**

The freezing attack was sent off to Shadow, but Shadow defended himself with a red wall he made, and the ice went off. Instead, the ice froze several Death Troopers.

"No way!" said Mermaid.

"Leave this to me!" said Chaser. He summoned his Shingo Axe.

"Shingo Axe!"

He inserted his personal Signal Bike onto the Signal Landing Panel on the pole and he pressed the red button.

" **The Finisher: Wait!"**

For several seconds, Chaser must wait until the Axe's light turns to green, so he can attack Shadow.

"Heh, what a stupid weapon!" teased Shadow.

"Shut up!" yelled Chaser.

" **You may go: Full Throttle!"**

Chaser flew up, and then he attacked Shadow with a spinning slash.

"Is he gone?" asked Scarlet.

But he wasn't defeated yet, in fact, Shadow still looked strong.

"You guys will never defeat me…" said Shadow, and then his sword had an energy blast again. He aimed the sword to the thirteen heroes who were hopelessly watching in fear.

" **Shadow Dragon Finishing Strike!"**

The red and black dragon came out from Shadow's sword and attacks all of the heroes. Sadly, the captured heroes were still stuck inside their hypersleep chambers. The dragon was about to attack the heroes, and finally, all of the heroes got pushed out of the lab, fell and broke the windows' glass, and finally fell down back to Earth, screaming for help.


	11. Ch 9: The Boss' Army

Thirteen human bodies and two animal bodies were lying down on the ground. But the place where they were at right now is still unknown.

"Wake up." said a voice.

Meanwhile, Takaharu slowly opened his eyes. His vision was still blurred until it the blur slowly faded into clear vision. Then, he saw Tsubasa staring at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Takaharu then quickly sat up, breathing quickly.

"W-what just happened? Did we actually die!? Am I in heaven right now, with Tsubasa!?" he said in a panicked tone.

"Igasaki!" shouted Tsubasa. "You're not. You're in the city's seaside now."

Takaharu then put his hand on his forehead.

"I… I must be dreaming…" he said. "I must be dead now, right? We jumped from a giant spaceship from space, and it's impossible if we actually survived! And… and everyone else is here too! But they're lying on the sand… are they dead? ARE THEY!? Please tell me, Tsubasa!"

Takaharu is now panicking. He thought that the event that happened earlier was just a dream.

"IGASAKI TAKAHARU!" yelled Tsubasa angrily. Takaharu immediately stopped.

"If you can just shut up for a while, I'll explain everything," said Tsubasa.

Suddenly, the Riders, Cures, and the rest of the Ninningers sat up.

"Where are we?" said Fuuka.

"Did I just hear Brother Taka get scolded again…?" murmured Yakumo.

"Guys, all of you, wake up!" said Tsubasa.

"What's going on?" said Go.

"Wait… are we still alive?" said Kinji.

"So we actually survived the fall!" said Towa.

"Who's that?" asked Haruka pointing to Tsubasa.

"That's the soldier we met in the future, his name is Mugen Tsubasa," explained Kasumi.

"Guys, please, let's be quiet for once and please listen to me," said Tsubasa.

"Sure. What is it?" said Shinnosuke.

"You guys nearly died," said Tsubasa.

"I knew it!" said Kirara.

"But I saved you all," Tsubasa continued.

"You did?" said Chase.

"Yes," said Tsubasa, and the flashback of the falling event starts.

* * *

 _Tsubasa was watching several events on the crystal ball back in the castle of the Infinity Kingdom. Then, he saw an interesting one, which is the heroes falling from the Demon Ship._

 _"Oh no!" he said. He took out Epic Eternity Hero Light (he also has one) quickly._

 _"To space, year 2015!" said Tsubasa, and then the light shone brightly until he was inside the magenta-colored world filled with numbers._

 _Then, he held something, but it wasn't the light. It was somehow shadowy, and we can't really see it. Then, Tsubasa hid the thing he held, which is unknown where he put it._

 _Then, he arrived in space. He saw the heroes falling down. Some of them were closing their eyes and imagined that they are flying, but some are still screaming in peril. Tsubasa quickly flew to them and caught them one by one, and then he used his light to make them follow him although all of them looked 'dead'._

 _"To the seaside!" said Tsubasa, and then everyone got teleported to the seaside. It was midnight, and the heroes' bodies were lying down on the sand._

 _But there was something weird with Tsubasa; he wasn't in his human form. From all this time, Tsubasa was a silhouette instead. It looked like he became a hero also, but it's still unknown..._

* * *

"You saved us, all the way from 2115? But how did you do that?" said Nagi.

"Of course," said Tsubasa. "I had one of these too."

Then, he took out his light. Everyone was shocked.

"You got one too!?" said Minami.

"Yes," said Tsubasa. "I shall be going now."

And without any last words, Tsubasa left them stranded on the seaside.

There was a brief moment of silence. None of the heroes didn't know what to say.

"He…" said Takaharu. "He left us stranded!"

"No," said Shinnosuke. "We're basically in the seaside near the city where the Special Investigation Unit is."

"Oh well…" said Haruka.

Suddenly, there was an explosion over the sea. Everyone got shocked and curious.

"W-what's that!?" said Aroma.

"Don't tell me…" said Mr. Belt.

"What is it!?" said Aroma.

"That's…" said Mr. Belt. He turned nervous.

"What's going on, Mr. Belt!?" said Shinnosuke.

"That's… Shadow Titan's army!" warned Mr. Belt.

"What!?" said Minami.

Suddenly, over the sea, twenty eight people jumped up. In fact, these people are the heroes that were ordered to be captured by Shadow Titan. They have been successfully brainwashed, and they are all transformed.

"NO WAY!" said Aroma and Puff.

Then, the twenty five brainwashed heroes, now we call the villains landed in front of the heroes. Kamen Rider Eternal, Dark Dream, and Deathryuger are with them also.

"No way!" said Shinnosuke.

"Those are the people that got brainwashed!" said Mr. Belt.

Finally, Shadow Titan teleported with his own light. He was in front of the brainwashed army.

"Yo, everyone!" said Shadow Titan.

"You!" said Kinji. "You brainwashed our friends!"

"Friends? They're not your friends!" said Shadow. "They don't even know you."

"Shut up!" shouted Takaharu. "NinjaRed and HurricaneRed are my teachers, my seniors who taught me ninjutsu!"

"So sad, they can't hear you," said Shadow. "I brainwashed them and got their happy memories lost. They will only listen to me, not anybody else."

Takaharu clenched his fists.

"Meet the Dream Team," introduced Shadow. "Kamen Rider Decade, Gokai Red, Kamen Rider Joker, Cure Beat, Cure Peace, Kamen Rider Den-O, Shinken Gold, Cure Moonlight, Kamen Rider Meteor, Cure Dream, NinjaRed, and HurricaneRed."

"W-what?" said Mr. Belt. "So these are the people that Professor Mars assigned to be in this team?"

"What shall we do?" asked Puff scared.

"Don't worry, we got everything under control," said Minami.

"Meet the sub-members too," said Shadow. "Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Ryugen, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Cure Lovely, Cure Princess, Cure Honey, Cure Fortune, ToQ1, ToQ2, ToQ3, ToQ4, ToQ5, and ToQ6."

"Kota! Kota! Can you see me? Can you hear me? It's me, Shinnosuke! I'm Kamen Rider Drive! We met several months ago! We-" said Shinnosuke, but he got interrupted.

"You're not my friend!" said Gaim. "We're enemies now!"

Shinnosuke felt a mental stab on his back. Gaim had officially betrayed him.

"He… doesn't remember you, Shinnosuke, I'm sorry," said Mr. Belt.

Like Takaharu, Shinnosuke clenched his fists.

"Unforgivable…" he whispered. "THAT'S VERY UNFORGIVABLE!"

"YOU BRAINWASHED MY FRIEND, AND NOW HE FORGOT ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ALL OF THESE PEOPLE!" Shinnosuke yelled in extreme rage.

"Shinnosuke, calm down!" said Haruka.

"NO!" Shinnosuke yelled.

"And for that, we're going to defeat you, Shadow Titan," said Takaharu. "For brainwashing everyone! Everyone, TRANSFORM!" Takaharu commanded.

"Okay, everyone! Let's _start our engines!_ " said Mr. Belt.

" _The Henge! Nin-nin-nin, nin-ninnin-nin! Nin-nin-nin, nin-ninnin-nin!"  
"The Change!"_

"Shuriken Henge!" said Takaharu, Yakumo, Nagi, Fuuka, and Kasumi.

"Shuriken Change!" said Kinji.

Shinnosuke twisted the key of the Drive Driver, while Go and Chase raised the Signal Landing Panel. Shinnosuke inserted the Shift Speed Shift Car onto his Shift Brace.

"Let's…" said Go.  
"Henshin!" said Shinnosuke, Go, and Chase.

"Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!"

The four Cures insert their transformation Dress Up Keys on top of their Princess Perfume and twisted the key, and the perfume's liquid rises.

"Aka ja! Ao ja! Ki ja! Shiro ja! Momo ja! Ninja!"  
"Starninger! Wow!"

"Drive: Type Speed!"  
"Rider: Mach!"  
"Rider: Chaser!"

"Tracking, terminating! Both done at mach speed! Kamen Rider Mach!"

"Kamen Rider Drive! Let's go for a ride!"

"The Princess of the Blooming Flowers, Cure Flora!"  
"The Princess of the Crystal Clear Seas, Cure Mermaid!"  
"The Princess of the Twinkling Stars, Cure Twinkle!"  
"The Princess of the True Crimson Flames, Cure Scarlet!"

"Strong, Kind, Beautiful! Go! Princess Pretty Cure!"

"That dream trapped in its cold cage, shall be released at once! Do prepare yourself!"

"A splendid Rampage! Akaninger!"  
"The roaring clouds! Aoninger!"  
"The shimmering calm! Kininger!"  
"A petal blowing in the wind! Shironinger!"  
"The wavering mist! Momoninger!"  
"The colorful star! Starninger!"

"We're shinobi but we don't hide!"  
"It's a shinobi party night!"  
"Shuriken Sentai Ninninger!"

Finally, everyone finished transforming. But Akaninger said one last roll call.

"We are the Big Gathering 15!"

Everyone was confused.

"Big Gathering 15?" asked Starninger. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"It rhymes, you know!" said Akaninger. "Big Gathering (daishuugo) rhymes with number 15 (juu-go), right?"

"Oh, I get it," said Drive. "But wait, why 15?"

"Because this is the year 2015, and there are fifteen of us!" explained Akaninger.

"What? There are only thirteen of us!" said Aoninger.

"If you count Puff and Aroma, then we're fifteen altogether!" said Flora.

"Oh, right," said Aoninger.

"Stop!" shouted Kamen Rider Joker.

The heroes stared at the twenty five brainwashed people.

"NinjaRed! HurricaneRed!" shouted Akaninger being serious again. "If you forgot who I am, then prepare to remember! You taught us ninjutsu back then!"

"I told you, they can't hear you!" said Shadow. "Now, my brothers and sisters… ATTACK!"

All twenty eight villains ran to attack. The Riders, Cures, and the Ninningers also ran to attack.

* * *

First, Gaim and Ryugen worked together as a tag team to defeat Drive and Chaser.

"Who are you guys!?" said Chaser.

"He's the Space God I was talking about!" said Drive pointing to Gaim. "Chaser, be on my back!"

"Roger!" said Chaser.

Drive and Chaser were now back-to-back. They both used their guns to try to shoot Gaim and Ryugen.

"Kota, it's me! Shinnosuke! Don't you remember!?" reminded Drive.

"I don't remember you! You are my enemy now, we never did something together!" shouted Gaim.

"L-LIAR!" yelled Drive. He shot Gaim with his Door-Ju (Gun).

"Don't shoot Kota!" yelled Ryugen and then he was about to shoot Drive. But Chaser defended him and shot Ryugen with his Break Gunner.

"Argh!" shouted Ryugen.

* * *

Next, Starninger was against Shinken Gold.

"Alright! It's gold versus gold!" said Starninger. "Let's have a party night!"

"I don't have party nights!" said Shinken Gold. "You noisy cowboy!"

"I'm also a ninja, you know!" said Starninger.

"Well then, it's a ninja versus samurai showdown!" claimed Shinken Gold. He summoned his Sakanamaru, with the same time as Starninger summoned his Star Sword-Gun, and then they did a swordfight together.

"I had enough! I'm gonna defeat you today!" yelled Starninger. He activated his Star Sword-Gun and his personal Nin Shuriken.

" _Lightning Magic!"_

He inserted the Shuriken onto the sword.

" _The Attack!"_

" **Shuriken Ninja Art Secret Technique: Lightning Rockstar!"**

Starninger fired a blast of lightning at Shinken Gold. But it was too late; Shinken Gold already performed his Hundred Fillets attack. The two powers were going against each other. Suddenly, the two gold Sentai heard a voice.

" **Pretty Cure Heartful Beat Rock!"**

This new attack pushed Starninger away. It was powerful.

"Thanks, Beat," said Shinken Gold.

Then, Starninger saw Cure beat's Love Guitar Rod.

"Whaaaat!? That's… that's no fair! Her weapon is a guitar too!? I thought I was the only one!" said Starninger.

"Whatever!" said Beat.

"Alright, let's have a rockin' guitar showdown!" shouted Starninger.

* * *

When Starninger and Beat were having a guitar duel, the five Ninningers along with the Princess Pretty Cures and Mach were all trying to defeat Shadow Titan. They think that multiple people can defeat the boss.

The Cures held out their fists and tried to punch Shadow, but he created a red force field wall to defend himself, so the Cures failed and they got pushed back.

"Guys!" shouted Akaninger. Then he tried to attack Shadow with his Ninja Ichibantou. But suddenly, Eternal, Dark Dream, and Deathryuger appeared right in front of him and punched Akaninger. He yelled.

"They're here!" said Mermaid.

Then, Deathryuger played the evil melody again, which made everyone's ears hurt, except for the villains, including the brainwashed Dream Team.

"What kind of song is this!? My ears hurt!" said Scarlet.

"It's called Dino Soul… twisted with evil," explained Deathryuger. "Dream, Eternal!"

"As you wish, mister tough guy," said Eternal. He summoned his Eternal Edge once again and inserted the Eternal Gaia Memory onto the weapon.

" **ETERNAL MAXIMUM DRIVE"**

" **Final Movement Deboss Finish!"**

" **Darkness Attack!"**

"HYAH!" shouted the three villains as they released their dark powers.

The five Ninningers, Cures, and Mach felt suddenly weak. They couldn't get up or anything.

"I… can't move!" shouted Mach.

"Great job, guys," said Shadow.

When Drive, Chaser, and Starninger saw them, they were shocked.

"GO!" yelled Drive.

"GUYS!" yelled Starninger.

"There are three more!" said Eternal. "Death, do your thing!"

"Deboss In!" said Deathryuger.

" **Demon Movement Deboss Finish!"**

Then, Drive, Chaser, and Starninger were also paralyzed, they couldn't move.

"Great… now everyone's down…" said Shadow. All twenty five brainwashed heroes were staring at them.

"See? I told you that none of these people will remember you? Soon, I will capture all of the people in Super Hero All Stars, then I'll brainwash them all to become evil, and soon this world will have no more hope!"

Finally, the twenty nine villains vanished.

There is no more hope for the heroes, or are there?


	12. Ch 10: Memories Retrieved

_Demon Ship_

"Good job, everyone. You guys are really useful when you fight with those ninjas, princesses, and the policeman guy." Shadow praised.

"I give thanks, sir," said Kamen Rider Joker.

"Now, I have another mission for you," said Shadow. "Find Mugen Tsubasa from Infinitia and capture him. I want to kill him instead of brainwashing."

But Kamen Rider Zangetsu spoke up.

"But sir, he came from the future. How are we supposed to-"

"Shut up!" said Shadow. "Just capture him like usual and bring him here! Use the Black Demon Death Lights to time-travel too!"

"Yes sir!" said twenty eight voices, and then they went off.

* * *

 _Seaside_

Flora slowly stood up, she didn't feel weak anymore.

"Guys, get up," she said. "We can't just lie down like that!"

She turned on her light. "Professor!"

The hologram of Professor Mars stared at the heroes who were lying down the sand, after getting defeated.

"Do you want to give up on humanity?" he asked.

"Or do you want to continue fighting to protect the universe?"

Akaninger slowly stood up also.

"I… want to protect everyone…" he said.

"Me too…" said Drive who also stood up.

"Then… then what are you waiting for?" said Mars. "I also have the fourth clue of the Eternal Prophecy."

And then, several texts were showing on Flora's light.

" _Memory, Retrieve."_

"Only two words?" asked Scarlet.

"Yes, your next mission is to defeat the brainwashed heroes until they are fully purified. That is the only way to turn them back to normal." Mars explained.

Everyone gasped.

"Come on, guys! Let's protect the world!" said Akaninger.

In fact, the brainwashed heroes are now in Infinitia, the country where the Infinity Kingdom is.

"What!? They're in Infinity Kingdom now!" said Mr. Belt.

Drive gasped. "We… have to hurry then! Come on!"

Drive and Akaninger took out their lights, and they activated it along with Flora.

"To the Infinity Kingdom!" said Drive, Akaninger, and Flora.

And the light shone brightly and off they go back to a hundred years to the future.

* * *

"This is the future?" said Flora, amazed with the crystal castle.

"Yes it is," said Akaninger.

Suddenly, the twenty eight villains appeared right in front of them again.

"You guys again?" said Gokai Red.

"You're a Sentai!" said Akaninger.

"Not just any Sentai," said Gokai Red. "I'm the strongest Sentai alive."

"Where's Shadow!?" said Mermaid.

"He's not here. And we're here to find Mugen Tsubasa," explained Shinken Gold.

"What!?" said Starninger annoyed.

"What are you going to do with Tsubasa!?" shouted Shironinger.

"Our master told us to capture him," explained Cure Peace.

"And brainwash him?" asked Momoninger.

"No," said Joker. "He's gonna kill him."

The heroes were lost with words now. _Tsubasa is getting killed?_ wondered Akaninger.

"We won't let you!" shouted Flora.

"Oh, it's you again," said Deathryuger. "But you know what? We're not the only ones here. Gaim, do your duty."

Gaim waved his hands around the air. And then, there were cracks in the air. And finally, hundreds of Death Troopers fell from the sky.

"More Death Troopers!? Gimme a break!" whined Mach.

"Everybody… CHARGE!" commanded Joker.

"GET THEM!" yelled Akaninger to his comrades.

And the war between good and evil begins.

Meanwhile, from inside the castle, Tsubasa checked what was with the commotion outside. He gasped.

"Are those… the Dream Team!?" he said.

"NINJAREEED! HURRICANEREEED! REMEMBER MEEE!" yelled Akaninger countless times.

"Who exactly are you!?" yelled NinjaRed.

"IT'S ME, AKANINGER! THE ONE FROM THE IGASAKI CLAN!" replied Akaninger.

"I DON'T REMEMBER YOU AT ALL!" yelled HurricaneRed.

"Oh yeah you do!" said Akaninger. Then, he punched the two corrupted ninjas, and they got off.

Meanwhile, Drive, Mach, and Chaser were fighting side-by-side.

"Drive: Type Deadheat!"

Drive had recently did a form change. He punched Joker.

"I'm not done yet!" said Joker. He inserted his personal Gaia Memory onto the side of his Lost Driver.

" **JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE"**

" **Rider Kick!"**

Then, purple and black shadows came out of Joker's leg and he kicked Drive.

" **The Finisher! Full Throttle: Deadheat!"**

Drive jumped in the air and also did a flying Rider Kick to Joker.

"Take this! HYAH!" he shouted.

The kick was so powerful that it hit Joker until he fell to the ground brutally.

Meanwhile, when all thirteen heroes had finished defeating the brainwashed ones, they panted loudly.

"Okay, are we done here?" said Chaser.

But none of the brainwashed heroes seems to move. Except for Joker.

"Why… how… how on earth did you guys do this…?" he said, and then he kneeled back down again.

Drive turned on his light.

"They're down! THEY'RE DOWN! Come on guys, finish them with your strongest attack!" commanded Mars.

"Okay!" said the thirteen heroes.

"Exchange! Mode Elegant!"

"Lily!"

"Bubble!"

"Shooting Star!"

" **Gather, the power of three! Pretty Cure Trinity Explosion!"**

" **Take flight, Wings of Fire! Pretty Cure Phoenix Blaze!"**

" _The Waza! Nanja, nanja!?"_

" **True Secret Technique: Super Ninja Violent Slash!"**

" **Shuriken Ninja Art Secret Technique: Wind Rockstar!"**

" **The Finisher! Full Throttle: Speed!"**

" **The Finisher! Full Throttle: Mach!"**

" **The Finisher! Full Throttle: Chaser!"**

All of the powers created by the heroes combined into one. The Ninningers and the Riders took action by Rider Kicking and slashing the twenty five brainwashed heroes, along with Eternal, Dark Dream, and Deathryuger. The three Princess Pretty Cures kept on waving their Crystal Princess Rods for more energy.

Finally, there was a huge explosion. All twenty five brainwashed heroes did not move at all. This means that they are finally purified, and they got their memories back.

In the Demon Ship, Shadow Titan was watching the fight from all this time. He was hopelessly watching his brainwashed minions getting defeated.

"Master is gonna be sooo mad at you guys!" scolded Dark Dream, and then she, Eternal, and Deathryuger went off.

Seconds later, the heroes realized that the brainwashed heroes were automatically untransformed thanks to the big power of the three teams.

Finally, Kazuraba Kota sat up slowly. He also slowly opened his eyes.

"Where… am I?"

Shinnosuke gasped happily.

"Great job," said Mr. Belt.

Then, Kota saw Shinnosuke.

"Sh... Shinnosuke?" said Kota.

"KOTA!" said Shinnosuke, and then he ran to Kota. "You remembered me!"

Soon, other people got up.

"Where are we?" asked Right.

"In the future, buddy," said Kinji.

"MY SENIORS!" shouted Takaharu. He ran to Sasuke and Shiina Yousuke.

"Takaharu!" said Sasuke. "How's my new student?"

"You… you nearly killed me you know! Both of you!" said Takaharu.

"What!?" said Yousuke.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa, who was watching also from the beginning smiled.

And back in the Demon Ship, Dark Dream, Deathryuger, and Eternal recently reported the victory of the heroes.

"CURSE THEM!" yelled Shadow.

"They never gave up, sir! I think that's what made them stronger than usual!" said Eternal.

"Well then… it's time for my biggest trump card yet…" said Shadow.

He went to a secret room, and then he scanned his fingerprint. The door automatically opened and this room was fully filled with buttons and a large window so you can see an overview of the universe. Shadow pressed a button, and the spaceship began to move.

"Sir, what's going on?" asked Dark Dream.

"You'll see," said Shadow darkly.

In fact, the spaceship had summoned a giant satellite-like wall, which is unknown why is he doing this.

"This wall will be blocking the sun from the earth, and so the earth will have no sunlight so humanity will be doomed," explained Shadow. "But first, let me summon every dead monster the heroes had ever defeated along with the Death Troopers."

Shadow pressed another button and there was a laser gun-like machine from outside the spaceship. The laser gun's trigger was automatically pulled and a trail of laser went down to earth.

But the only problem is that the spaceship was now in the universe of the year 2015, while the other heroes were in year 2115. But it didn't matter; Shadow wanted the monsters to invade both times, place, and space.

Back in the Infinity Kingdom in 2115, the monsters had fallen from the sky. It seems like Shadow's plan had worked. With advanced technology, the laser gun had summoned millions of monsters from both dimensions.

"What's that!?" said Drive, and then he saw hundreds of monsters.

"More monsters!? But where did these come from!?" said Flora.

Then, all heroes heard screaming way from World City. It seems like World City has been invaded by monsters. Akaninger immediately took out his light.

"To World City, all of us!" he shouted, and then the portal appeared and all heroes jumped inside it.

In World City, chaos was everywhere. Thousands of monsters invaded the city, but no one knew where these monsters came from. There were a variety of them, from Yokais to Zetsuborgs to Roidmudes. Some Roidmudes even did their special ability to slow everything down, which affected the citizens.

"What!? There are Roidmudes too!?" said Mach. As he was just about to attack, he got interrupted by Hidari Shotaro.

"Stop," said Shotaro holding Mach's arm. "Leave this to us."

"White attire…" murmured Mach. "Are you Hidari Shotaro of Fuuto!?"

"Yes," Shotaro replied. "You and your friends, just go back to 2015, we'll take care of this."

"Alright," said Mach.

Again, Drive turned on his light.

"To Taito City, 100 years to the past!" said Drive, and the Big Gathering 15 got teleported back to 2015.

* * *

 _Taito City, 2015_

The city is also in danger; monsters are also invading it. The people were also were also trying to flee. There were hundreds of policemen and women shooting the monsters down. Some nailed, but some also failed. Mach saw his sister Kiriko trying to shoot Roidmudes down.

"Sis!" shouted Mach. "Sis! I'm over here!"

Kiriko heard Mach. Then, she was turning around to see Mach. Finally, she saw him.

"Go! Do something!" shouted Kiriko from faraway.

Mach pressed the button on top of his Driver four times, and then he summoned the Zenrin Shooter, his personal weapon. Then, he ran to Kiriko. Until suddenly…

"Go, what are you doing?" said Drive.

"I saw Sis, I'm gonna help her!" said Mach.

"Kiriko's here too?" said Drive, then he saw Kiriko from a distance.

"Fine, you may go," said Drive. "But don't separate from us."

"Got it, Brother Shin," said Mach, and then he ran to Kiriko.

Suddenly, a citizen pointed out on Drive and Chaser.

"GUYS! KAMEN RIDER IS HERE!" yelled the citizen who is currently fanboying over Drive.

The citizens stared at Drive and Chaser.

"KAMEN RIDER! HELP US!" yelled the citizens.

"Alright, alright! We'll fight them along with Super Sentai and Pretty Cure!" said Drive.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in 2115, the Dream Team and the Armored Riders, Happiness Charge Cures, and the ToQGers haven't transformed yet, but they fought with their fists and legs.

"Guys, we shall transform now!" said Megumi.

"Yes!" said Right.

Everyone quickly transformed, but something different happened to Joker; he became Kamen Rider W instead, so he needed his partner to transform also.

"Gaim, ToQ1, Lovely," said Kamen Rider Decade. "Go back to year 2015 and help your successors."

"Okay!" said Gaim, and then he took out his light.

"To the year 2015!" he said, and then the three teams were teleported back to the past.

* * *

Back in the past, the Big Gathering 15 had no problem in defeating the monsters, except that there are too many for them to defeat. On the other hand, Puff and Aroma were also helping them. Suddenly, the Armored Riders, ToQGers, and Cures returned to 2015 and quickly ran and helped their successors.

"Guys, don't worry! We're helping you here!" said ToQ6.

"Alright, let's do this together! This will be _easy!_ " said Aoninger.

Gaim, Ryugen, and Zangetsu sliced their Lockseeds on their Sengoku Drivers once.

" **Orange Squash!"**

" **Grape Squash!"**

" **Melon Squash!"**

The three Armored Riders jumped in the air and did their Rider Kick pose to defeat some monsters. Then, several monsters were successfully purified.

"We'll go too!" said Lovely.

" **Light of Love, turn into sacred power! LovePreBrace!"  
"Light of Courage, turn into sacred power! LovePreBrace!"  
"Light of Life, turn into sacred power! Honey Baton!"  
"Light of Stars, turn into sacred power! Fortune Tambourine!"**

" **Pretty Cure, Pinky Love Shoot!"  
"Pretty Cure, Blue Happy Shoot!"  
"Pretty Cure, Sparkling Baton Attack!"  
"Pretty Cure, Starlight Ascension!"**

" **Love, return to the heavens!"  
"Courage, return to the heavens!"  
"Life, return to the heavens!"  
"Stars, return to the heavens!"**

The four powers of the Happiness Charge Pretty Cures combine into one and defeated lots of monsters and Death Troopers.

"Whoa…" said Flora amazed.

"You guys are cool!" complimented Twinkle.

"Thanks," said Princess. "Gokigenyou (good day)!"

"H-huh!?" said Scarlet. "How did you know our school greeting!?"

"Of course, I'm a princess!" said Princess. "I am Cure Princess, Shirayuki Hime!"

"Gokigenyou!" said the four Cures to Princess.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" said Akaninger extremely curious.

"You don't have to know, you!" shouted Flora as she knocked Akaninger's helmet.

"OW!" shouted Akaninger.

On the other hand, the Ninningers (except for Akaninger) along with the ToQGers did a tag team counterattack.

As well as Drive and Gaim, they are happy to be together once again.

But back in the Demon Ship, Shadow Titan was already furious. He was angry that the Big Gathering 15 had retrieved his minions' memories back and now they managed to defeat the monsters. This was an outrage for him, now he has no other trump card.

Or does he still have a final hope?


	13. Ch 11: Return of the Future Hero

Back in the Infinity Kingdom, the Dream Team is doing well. They managed to defeat so far more than 100 monsters and Death Troopers. Finally, they finished defeating all opponents, but there were only three left; Shadow's main three villains he revived.

"Crap, there are still three left!" complained Kamen Rider Meteor.

"And it's the big three!" said Cure Dream. "Look, there's my copy in it!"

"And there's also one of the strongest enemies I've ever faced!" said Kamen Rider W.

"We're your last ones," said Deathryuger. "If you managed to kill the three of us, you win."

The Dream Team was ready to attack. Then, Eternal made a move, along with Dark Dream and Deathryuger.

Eternal charged to attack W. W quickly defended himself by using his arms. Then, he form changed.

"LunaTrigger!"

W activated his gun and shot Eternal quickly, but it missed.

"W, leave this to me!" said Cure Dream.

"Fine, at least just defeat him!" said W.

" **Pretty Cure Shooting Star!"**

Eternal was down.

"Nice, Dream!" said W.

"A star attack, eh? I'll go with that too!" said Kamen Rider Meteor. He inserted his personal Astroswitch onto his Meteor Galaxy, his weapon.

" _Meteor, Ready! OK, Meteor!"_

" **Limit Break, OK!"**

Meteor hits Eternal with fast and hard jabs, which makes his punches look like comets.

"Agh!" shouted Eternal as he is in the ground, unable to stand up again.

Dark Dream and Deathryuger ran to punch the heroes, since they had one villain down.

Dark Dream summoned an energy blast on her right hand and released it, shooting down some heroes. None of them got up again.

Back in the castle, Tsubasa was watching them from the crystal ball. He gasped and he quickly ran outside before something awful happens.

"Why… are we losing again?" said Kamen Rider Decade.

Then, Eternal stood up again.

"What a day, we won and you guys lost," he said. And then, he, along with Dark Dream and Deathryuger's hands had formed an energy blast to kill off the Dream Team.

"It's your final day in this world, farewell, Super Hero All Stars," said Deathryuger.

Then, the three villains released their energy blasts off their hands. The Dream Team, who were hopelessly watching were scared, so their closed their eyes. But suddenly, they didn't get hit at all. Someone was protecting them. It was Tsubasa.

"You!" said Decade.

Shadow Titan, who was still on his ship banged the table and grunted when he saw Tsubasa via television.

Tsubasa did the exact same thing when he was protecting the Ninningers earlier. Then, he managed to push the energy blasts away with his sword.

"No way! How did you-" said Dark Dream. Tsubasa said nothing. Then, he quickly did several martial arts moves to the three villains. It worked extremely successfully. All three heroes were down.

"I'll meet you back in 2015, go there now!" commanded Tsubasa to the Dream Team.

"Okay, we're counting on you!" said Cure Beat, and then the Dream Team teleported back to 2015.

* * *

Back in 2015, more monsters has been summoned by Shadow, although the Big Gathering 15 and their seniors didn't where did they come from.

"How many are there left!?" said ToQ3.

"Millions," said Ryugen.

"Well, duh!" said ToQ1.

Meanwhile, Gaim, who is in his Kachidoki Arms, fought alongside Cure Lovely, who is in her Lollipop Hip-Hop form. Lovely then spun the dial on her LovePreBrace.

" **Hoppin' Poppin' Rainbow Crash!"**

A variety of rainbow-colored music notes came out of Lovely's LovePreBrace. They hopped joyfully and hit many monsters until they vanished into technology-like dust.

"Heh, that's weird…" said ToQ2. "Why do the monsters vanish into techy dust?"

Suddenly, the Dream Team arrived.

"Shotaro!" said Mach.

"Wait, why did you guys come here?" asked Mr. Belt.

"We were told to," said Cure Peace. "We saw this awesome guy who protected us with his sword!" she continued while fangirling.

"Tsubasa!?" said Akaninger.

"What?" said all members of the Dream Team.

"Never mind…" said Akaninger.

"Anyway, let's defeat all these monsters and save the universe!" said Den-O as Ryotaro.

"Alright!" said the Dream Team, Big Gathering 15, and the Armored Riders, ToQGers, and Happiness Charge Cures. They split up to fight; it seems like that they have a fiery fighting spirit, since there are 40 heroes now.

Back in the Infinity Kingdom, Tsubasa was still fighting against the three villains. He still used his sword and nothing else, and then his cape transformed into a scarf for more swift movements when battling. He tried to slash the villains, but it didn't seem to work. Eternal kept on teleporting in front and behind Tsubasa, which made Tsubasa confused.

But suddenly, the three villains had disappeared.

"What!?" said Tsubasa. "Where did they go now!?"

He checked his surroundings, but they weren't there. It seems like they teleported secretly without telling Tsubasa. This might a reason why Eternal kept on teleporting non-stop to distract Tsubasa.

Tsubasa then turned on his light. "To 2015!" he said, and then he teleported back.

In the city of the year 2015, Tsubasa had arrived. He saw the three villains, now fighting with the Big Gathering 15. So far, the Big Gathering 15, Dream Team, and the Armored Riders, HC Cures, and ToQGers did lots of form changes and various attacks. Tsubasa saw lots of energy blasts from the sky, some were pink, black, blue, and more colors. It looked more like a fireworks show rather than a fierce battle.

"Argh! Why are they so hard to defeat!?" said ToQ5.

"Don't give up!" cheered Cure Honey.

"Yeah!" said Cure Beat.

Meanwhile, when Drive, Akaninger, and Flora were back-to-back fighting Death Troopers, Akaninger saw something flying in the sky. There were hundreds of them.

In fact, these are the rest of the members of Super Hero All Stars, the people who weren't contacted.

Then, Gaim also looked up. He was surprised and happy.

"It's them!" he said happily.

"Who?" asked Lovely.

The hundred lights were still floating in the air. In slow motion, we can see Cure Heart, Kamen Rider Wizard, and Kyoryu Red in the very front. These three leaders were the people who started everything.

"Everyone, we're coming!" said Heart.

Finally, the other heroes landed on the ground.

"Wow… that's a lot of people!" said Mermaid.

"Yo, everyone! Sorry we're late!" said Kyoryu Red.

"How is everyone?" said Wizard.

"We're doing fine, and we've got some new people," replied Gaim as he showed Wizard the Big Gathering 15.

"New kids, eh? Oh, and a new Sentai team! What are you guys called?" asked Kyoryu Red.

"We're ninjas and we don't hide! We're Shuriken Sentai Ninninger!" said Akaninger. "Nice to meet you, Akaninger here!"

"I'm Kyoryu Red!" said Kyoryu Red. "And from now on, let's work together!"

"Alright, this is hot!" said Akaninger, and the two red heroes shook hands.

"Alright, guys, let's work together!" said Wizard. "Now, it's showtime!"

And the three leaders ran to attack. Akaninger then turned on his light.

"Professor, how did these other people know us!?" he said.

"I contacted them without telling you guys!" said Mars.

" _What!?_ " said Starninger.

"Geez, Professor!" said Akaninger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Momoninger and Heart worked together.

"Let's do this together!" said Heart.

"Alright!" said Momoninger. "Karakuri Hengen Bow!"

She summoned the Karakuri Hengen in the bow mode. Then, she pulled it.

"I'll go too!" said Heart. "Love Heart Arrow!"

" **Pretty Cure Heart Shoot!"**

Then, the two bows' powers combined into one and fired several monsters and Death Troopers.

"We did it! It's nice to meet you, Pretty Cure!" said Momoninger as she high-fived Heart.

"I'm Cure Heart! Nice to meet you!" said Heart.

* * *

Now we're focusing back on Drive, Akaninger, and Flora. Drive then decided to do his Tire Exchange.

"Tire Exchange: Max Flare!"

Drive's tire around his chest changed into an orange tire which had flame motifs in it.

"Whoa, cool!" said Flora. "Drive is too amazing!"

Then, Drive pulled the Max Flare Shift Car thrice.

 **"Fl-Fl-Flare!"**

"HYAH!" shouted Drive as he released fireballs to the monsters.

The monsters sadly weren't purified, but Drive wasn't over yet. He took another Shift Car which looked like a police car.

"Tire Exchange: Justice Hunter!"

Drive's orange changed again into a policeman-inspired one. He also held circular cages, which are equipped in his arms.

"What are those stuff?" said Akaninger.

"Cages," replied Drive quickly, and then he charged to attack.

 **"The Finisher: Full Throttle! Hunter!"**

The Justice Cages formed into an actual cage for the monsters and it had lightnings inside. The monsters were electrified and they were down.

"Akaninger, now's your chance!" reminded Drive.

Then, Akaninger activated his Ninja Ichibantou.

" _The Waza! Nanja, nanja!?"_

" **Secret Shuriken Ninja Art! Ninja Violent Slash!"**

" _Ninja Flash!"_

Akaninger slashed the monsters quick and hard, and they also got purified.

Meanwhile, the three main villains were watching all heroes working together to defeat many monsters as they can.

"Super Hero All Stars is just one big group where they never give up…" said Dark Dream.

"Now that's just sad. We're supposed to make our master happy," said Deathryuger.

"Why not we just work together also to destroy the heroes?" suggested Eternal.

Dark Dream smirked. "Yeah."

The three villains put their hands together. Then, a black energy blast appeared out of it.

"Combine, the dark powers of three," said Eternal.

" **Darkness Shadow Death Shockwave!"**

The energy blast expanded and created a huge bubble which was huger than any hero. Then, the bubble created a shockwave, and all heroes were finally down.

Except for Tsubasa. He hid behind a tree watching the villains' action and defended himself by covering his head. Then, he peeked again, and he saw _all_ heroes lying on the ground. But they weren't untransformed… yet.

"You're all finished!" shouted Eternal.

Shadow Titan, who was watching from his ship smiled evilly. He couldn't wait to see Super Hero All Stars getting threatened.

Then, Deathryuger and Eternal took out their weapons.

"Not again…" said Mach.

"It's time…" said Deathryuger.

Then, the three villains held another energy blasts on their weapons/hand. The energy blasts came from the weapon for Deathryuger and Eternal, while Dream's energy blast came out from her hand.

Finally, they released it once again. The three powerful blasts, which are white, navy, and magenta in color combined into one and made a big black one. This deadly energy blast aimed at all of the heroes. But again, someone seems to be blocking the attack.

Akaninger looked up. Again, it was Tsubasa. This was pretty obvious, since he did this for the second time when the Ninningers were in his kingdom.

Finally, Tsubasa managed to slash the energy blast away with all his might. The energy blast faded and formed into little black dots which later flew to the sky.

There was a moment of silence as Tsubasa panted. Finally, Akaninger spoke up.

"Hey," he said. "Why are you here?"

"I protected you, did I?" said Tsubasa. "I protected you guys countless times."

Then, most of the heroes began to stand up.

"You're right," said Chaser.

"And for that, I'll fight," said Tsubasa. "I know you guys are now exhausted. You fought countless times today, but now, it's my turn."

Suddenly, Drive began to suspect that Tsubasa is also a superhero.

"Wait a minute! Don't tell me-" he said.

Tsubasa's scarf turned back into a cape, and then he raised his cape, until we can see a hidden pocket inside it. He reached out for the secret pocket and took something out, but this was extremely unusual.

It was a Sengoku Driver.

"What!?" said Ryugen surprised.

Tsubasa puts his Sengoku Driver on his waist and then the belt straps automatically appeared and it was attached onto his waist.

Finally, he took out another thing. It was small. In fact, this was his Lockseed. His Lockseed was made with diamond and it had a shiny infinity sign made of gold for the center.

"Tsubasa? Are you…" said Zangetsu.

"A Rider? Sure," said Tsubasa, and then he enthusiastically unlocked his Lockseed.

"Infinity!"

"It's a promise, I'll protect everyone's futures!" proclaimed Tsubasa. "HENSHIN!"

He inserted the Lockseed onto the Sengoku Driver.

"Lock On!"

Then, a zipper crack appeared above Tsubasa. A giant mechanic-like and metallic round object appeared, floating in thin air. Then, the standby music was a new one. It was electronic dance music. Seconds later, Tsubasa sliced his Lockseed.

"Infinity Arms! Off to the future, go, go, go!"

Everyone was speechless, including Gaim. He was extremely shocked right now. Finally, the transformation finished, revealing a hero with majestic armor and a futuristic knight helmet. He had a short navy cape. He was also equipped with a silver sword and a Musou Saber on his right hip. This was Kamen Rider Infinity, and he is finally back. But there was something unusual;

Mugen Tsubasa is Kamen Rider Infinity.

"I am the warrior of the future, Kamen Rider… Infinity!"

"I-I-INFINITY!?" shouted Gaim. "You… you're human!?"

"Long time no see," said Infinity. "You didn't notice, did you?"

It all started a year ago when Gaim and the other Armored Riders met Infinity for the first time. But the Armored Riders weren't the only ones; there were also Sentai and Pretty Cures too. Infinity was only helping last year's Super Hero All Stars in the real world, and he never shows his actual civilian form. Now, Gaim, Ryugen, and Zangetsu are totally shocked since Tsubasa _is_ Infinity's civilian form.

"Wait, wait, wait! I… I thought you didn't want to be called a Kamen Rider, right?" said Gaim stuttering.

"Well now I do," replied Infinity. "In this way, society could recognize me easily."

Eternal, Dark Dream, and Deathryuger scanned Infinity at the same time. _PRIORITY_ _TARGET FOUND._

"THERE HE IS!" shouted the three villains. Then, they ran to attack Infinity, so does Infinity. He wanted to attack the villains too.

What the rest of the heroes could do is just staring; they wanted to see how Infinity fights.

While running, Infinity scanned the three villains. His helmet also has this function. He slashed the villains with the Mugen Slasher and did a swordfight with them.

"Kamen Rider Eternal!" said Infinity. "How on earth were you revived!?"

"It's the power of my master," said Eternal. "And I'm the one who's supposed to live eternally, not you!"

Eternal took out his personal Gaia Memory and inserted it onto the side of his Lost Driver.

" **ETERNAL MAXIMUM DRIVE"**

Infinity sliced his Lockseed once.

" **Infinity Hurricane!"**

The windy energy appeared via his Mugen Slasher, the same thing happens to Eternal's weapon. Then, there was a wind versus dark power showdown.

"I'll protect everyone's futures!" shouted Infinity.

"You wouldn't!" shouted Eternal.

Then, the swordfight continues, but Infinity broke in and sliced the Lockseed one more time.

" **Infinity Hurricane!"**

He jumped to the air and did a Rider Kick pose.

"Windy Blazing Strike!"

White and silver wind and flames appeared on Infinity's right leg and it hit Eternal harshly.

"Aaaah!" yelled Eternal as he was brutally pushed back.

"Cool…" said Drive amazed.

"Curse you!" shouted Deathryuger. He played Dino Soul again with the Flute Buster.

"Not again!" said Mr. Belt. All the heroes had covered their ears.

But Infinity wasn't affected with this song.

"What!?" said Deathryuger, and then he played the melody again. But Infinity stood still.

"You know why that song has no effect on me?" said Infinity. "Because I don't have the power to listen to your death songs!"

"No!" said Deathryuger, and then he ran and attacked Infinity, but Infinity stopped Deathryuger by holding his fist tight. And then, he released Deathryuger's fist brutally. And finally, he slashed Deathryuger and he was down like Eternal.

Finally, Dark Dream was left. She ran and summoned three mirrors, and those mirrors made copies of Infinity himself.

"Oh no," said Infinity. But he had a plan. He took out his Musou Saber from the side of his Sengoku Driver and combined it with the Mugen Slasher. The Mugen Slasher Naginata Mode is made.

Infinity then ejected his Lockseed from the Sengoku Driver and placed it on the Musou Saber instead.

" **Lock On! 1000…10000…100000… Unlimited! Infinity Supercharge!"**

A strong navy blue energy blast was sent to Dark Dream and the three copies, and the copies vanished and Dark Dream was also down.

"Finale," said Infinity. He detached the Musou Saber and Lockseed, and then he did some cool movements with his sword. Finally, he sliced the Lockseed thrice.

" **Infinity Supernova!"**

"Infinity Mirage Circle!" he said, and a fiery blue circle appeared in the middle, surrounding the three villains. There was also a big navy blue flame on the sword and he sent off the energy. The three villains couldn't handle Infinity's mighty power, and so they weaken.

"He… got us…" said Dark Dream.

"We lost…" said Deathryuger.

"Curses…" said Eternal.

And finally, the three villains faded into sparky dust. They were eternally purified and can never be brought back to life ever again.


	14. Ch 12: Trouble Starts

There was a moment of silence. No one dared to speak up. Everyone was speechless, because Infinity was strong and he managed to defeat the villains.

Infinity took several steps forward and he saw the Kiwami Lockseed on the ground. He picked it up, and knew that the Lockseed belonged to Gaim. He went to Gaim.

"It's yours," said Infinity. "Found it on the ground."

Gaim slowly took the Lockseed.

"You… found it…" said Gaim. "Thank you."

Back in the Demon Ship, the level of Shadow Titan's madness has gone wild. He kept on watching the television which recorded the events before.

"Curse you, Kamen Rider Infinity…" whispered Shadow. "CURSE YOU!"

Then, he had a new evil scheme. He pressed a new button on the control place. Then, he turned on the Death Light.

"Transport Super Hero All Stars, to year 2115," he said.

The dark magic seems to be working. There was a black hole created by the giant laser gun of the ship. Back in the city, most of the heroes looked up to the sky and saw the black hole.

"What's that?" said Cure Moonlight.

"A black hole?" said Mr. Belt.

"This is terrible!" said Puff.

Then, the black hole began to absorb all of the heroes. None of them couldn't stay on the land. Most of them screamed for help. And finally, the black hole closes and the heroes didn't know where they are going.

* * *

 _Infinity Kingdom_

When Flora opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the crystal castle. They are now transported back to the future.

"Is this…" said Flora as she stood up.

"Infinity Kingdom?" said Scarlet.

"Welcome to my country," said Infinity. "This is where I live."

"That's cool," said Chaser.

"But why are we suddenly here?" asked Mach.

"It's because of me!" roared a scary voice from the sky. All the heroes looked up. In fact, what they saw was the Demon Ship on the kingdom's sky. Infinity gave out another terrifying gasp.

"Sh… Sha-dow…" said Infinity as his voice faltered.

"Infinity?" said Aoninger.

"Are you okay?" asked Momoninger.

"I'm fine," said Infinity in a voice that sounds fake.

"Kamen Rider Infinity, I have a message for you!" said Shadow through the speaker.

"What do you want!?" shouted Infinity.

"You killed my most useful minions! YOU KILLED ALL OF THEM!" yelled Shadow. "And now, for revenge, I'll kill you!"

Infinity starts to breathe heavily. It looks like he is panicking.

"Hey! Are you fine?" said Drive.

"I am! You don't have to worry about me!" said Infinity angrily.

"Don't lie! All of us can get scared sometimes!" said Mermaid.

"I'm… not lying!" said Infinity.

"Oh really?" said Shadow sarcastically. "Let's see if you could survive this attack!"

And then, bullets fell from the Demon Ship.

"Watch out!" yelled Drive.

Infinity sliced his Lockseed twice.

" **Infinity Strike!"**

A navy blue energy blast came from the Mugen Slasher, and Infinity sent it off, hitting the ship.

"Curse you!" shouted Shadow, and then his ship flew higher until it reached space.

"Where is the ship going?" asked Flora. But Infinity didn't answer; he stood there staring at the ship.

The Demon Ship had reached space. And finally, Shadow was raging.

"First he killed my minions, and now he broke my ship! ARGH! I'M GONNA KILL THAT KID!" yelled Shadow, and finally, he pressed a black button on the control room, and something moved from outside of the ship. It was a giant satellite, and the satellite was about to block the sun from the earth. In this way, the earth will have no sunlight and mankind could be doomed.

What was surprising is that Shadow's ship was currently in space of 2115. But the darkness also occurred in year 2015. This might be because of an unexplained power that belongs to Shadow, since he might be merging both dimensions and making the incident happen at the same time.

Finally, the earth's sky, in both years, turned dark. This was because of the satellite which blocked the sun.

Everyone in 2015 was puzzled why the sky is darker than usual. They thought that it was cloudy and going to rain, but the sky was darker than ever

"What's going on?" said Seiji in Pikarigaoka.

Back in Infinitia, the country where the Infinity Kingdom lies, the citizens that are currently in World City also looked up to the sky.

"Plan worked," said Shadow, and then he pressed another button.

In fact, on the bottom part of the Demon Ship, there were more ships stored inside. They went out of the automatic doors. They were smaller than the Demon Ship, but there were dozens of them that flew to either the earth of 2015 or 2115. Most of them flew back to 2015 without using a Death Light, though. They automatically created a portal which can transport the small ships back to the past. Then, two ships flew to Infinitia, and many ships flew back to 2015.

In Pikarigaoka, Seiji heard the weird noises from outside.

In central city, the Special Investigation Unit people were also puzzled. They were still inside their base.

"Who made the sky darker?" said Akaninger.

"Shadow did," said Infinity.

But suddenly, Akaninger, Drive, and Flora's lights were flashing. It also made a beeping sound. The three heroes quickly turned their lights on.

"Guys! We're in big trouble right now!" reminded Mars.

"Why is the sun not appearing?" asked Twinkle.

"It's because Shadow Titan blocked the sun from the earth!" said Mars.

"He did!?" said Shironinger.

"Yes he did! And… and I think it's time for Drive, Flora, and Akaninger to save me now."

"Huh!?" said Drive.

"Save you, like as in… save you from Shadow Titan?" asked Flora.

"Didn't I tell you before the prophecy starts? I said that I was locked in the lowest floor of my space lab! And now, I think it's the perfect time for you guys to save me before anything else happens," said Mars.

Drive, Flora, and Akaninger looked at each other.

"And Infinity," continued Mars. "You must defeat Shadow Titan."

"W-what?" said Infinity. "I can't do that, he's stronger than me!"

"You can, Infinity," said Mars. "You just have to believe in yourself."

Infinity then clenched his fists.

"I'll do it," he said.

But suddenly, bullets came from the sky. This must be Shadow's work. Most of the heroes ran away to protect themselves.

"Alright guys, it's showtime!" said Mars, and then his hologram disappeared.

More monsters fell from the sky. But the heroes didn't worry, they knew what to do.

"Attack!" shouted Heart, and all the heroes, ran in separate ways to fight again.

"Instead of hiding, we rampa-" said Akaninger, but HurricaneRed and NinjaRed suddenly interrupted his words.

"Well we hide!" they both shouted.


	15. Ch 13: The Rescue

"Mr. Belt, call the Tridoron!" commanded Drive.

" _Okay!_ " said Mr. Belt.

Seconds later, the Tridoron showed up.

"Shinnosuke, what are you going to do with the Tridoron?" asked Mr. Belt.

"Well, you know it," said Drive, and then he took out Shift Tridoron, the most powerful Shift Car. Then, he twisted the key on Mr. Belt.

"Fire all engine!"

He inserted Shift Tridoron onto the Shift Brace and lifted the car up and down.

"Drive: Type Tridoron!"

Akaninger and Flora watched the transformation, they were amazed.

"Whoa, that's hot!" said Akaninger.

"Wait, where did the car go?" asked Flora.

"The car is my body," said Drive.

"Whaaat!?" said Flora. It sounded unbelievable for her.

Then, Drive began to attack some monsters. There were Invess and two Roidmudes. Then, the Roidmudes did the Slowdown, but Flora and Akaninger weren't affected. Type Tridoron's kicks and punches were much stronger than default forms, so he had no problem in defeating. Then, he pressed the button on the side of Shift Tridoron.

"Come On! Flare, Spike, Shadow! Tire Mix-up: Attack 1, 2, 3!"

Three tires, which are orange, green, and purple in color combined into one black tire with orange, green, and purple decorations. Then, he began to charge for the three monsters. He punched the monsters hardly, and it was successful. But more monsters seems to be coming for his way, so Drive pulled the car on his Shift Brace and made several clones of himself thanks to the power of Midnight Shadow. Then, the clones threw something on the monsters, and it exploded which distracted the monsters, and so they went down.

Then, Drive summoned the Trailer-Hou (Cannon). He inserted Shift Speed on the top and ejected Shift Tridoron to be inserted inside the weapon.

" **The Finisher: Full Throttle! Full Full Speed Big Cannon!"**

The big red energy blast was sent off to the monsters, and many of them were purified.

"Wow!" said Flora amazed.

"Nice one, Shinnosuke!" said Mr. Belt, and Drive returned to his default form.

Then, the Hero Lights flashed again. Akaninger turned on his.

"Hurry! I have been stuck in this ruddy room for hours already! And you know what, Shadow Titan says that he's gonna kill me! Quick, before that happens!" said Mars anxiously.

"We better hurry, the three of us!" said Akaninger.

"Yeah!" said Flora.

"But how are we supposed to go the spaceship? We can't fly!" said Akaninger.

"Don't worry, Akaninger. You can ride the Tridoron with me," said Drive.

"Your car can fly!?" said Akaninger surprised.

"Somehow," replied Drive.

"W-wait! What about me!?" said Flora angrily.

"Whoops, I forgot that we have Cure Flora with us…" said Drive. Mr. Belt sighed.

Suddenly, a Scootboard appeared. It seems like Infinity had heard their conversation.

"You can use my Scootboard, Flora," said Infinity.

"Oh, thank you!" said Flora happily. "Wait, what about you?"

"I'll fly," said Infinity. "I have the power to fly."

"Great," said Drive. "Let's go, Akaninger!"

"Okay!" said Akaninger.

Drive and Akaninger went inside the Tridoron. Drive buckled up his seatbelt, but Akaninger didn't.

"Hey, you forgot your seatbelt," said Drive.

"What? Oh yeah! Sorry about that," said Akaninger and his seatbelt was buckled.

"Uh, how do you ride this thing? And also, how am I supposed to breathe in space!?" said Flora.

Infinity then summoned a space helmet magically. "Use this," he said and then he gave the helmet to Flora. Flora wore it. Then, she hopped on the Scootboard.

"How does this thing work?" she asked Infinity.

"Press the red button," said Infinity. And so Flora pressed the red button and the Scootboard starts to hover above the ground.

"It's flying!" she said.

"Mr. Belt, is Shift Fruits still with us?" asked Drive.

"Yep!" said Mr. Belt. "Come out, Shift Fruits!"

Then, an orange Shift Car arrived and landed on Drive's hand.

"Make the Tridoron fly," said Drive, and then Shift Fruits attached onto the Tridoron. The tires changed into orange slices, and suddenly, the tires levitate and hovered just like the Scootboard.

"Your car can fly, eh?" said Infinity.

"Come on, let's go to space!" said Akaninger.

Suddenly, Puff and Aroma ran to Flora before she departs.

"Flora, be careful!" said Aroma.

"We're counting on you!" said Puff.

"Thanks, Aroma, Puff," said Flora.

And finally, the Tridoron and the Scootboard flew up to space, saving Professor Mars.

* * *

 _Space, 2115_

The three leaders arrived in space, and they saw the Demon Ship, but they didn't see Mars' space lab. Then, Akaninger turned on his light.

"Professor, where's your ship?" asked Akaninger.

"Alright, alright, Starlight 3000 is in 2015, so the car has to go back to the past universe," said Mars.

"Starlight 3000?" said Drive. "Now that's a cool name."

Suddenly, Flora's hologram appeared in Akaninger's light.

"Where is the professor's ship?" asked Flora.

"It's in the past, we'll go there together," replied Akaninger.

"To space, year 2015!" said Akaninger and Flora, and the Tridoron and the Scootboard teleported back.

* * *

 _Space, 2015_

"There it is!" said Flora as she pointed to Starlight 3000, Mars' ship.

"Let's go!" said Drive, and then he pushed the pedal and the Tridoron went faster.

The three leaders arrived in front of Starlight 3000. Drive parked the Tridoron and he along with Akaninger went out. Flora also parked the Scootboard and took off the helmet. Then, the three leaders went inside the automatic door.

* * *

 _Starlight 3000_

Flora's light began to flash. Then, she turned it on.

"You arrived? If you did, welcome to Starlight 3000," said Mars. "Now please follow my instructions."

"Okay, so what do we do next?" said Flora.

"Do you see a door in the corner of the lab?" asked Mars. The three leaders immediately scanned the place.

"Aha, found it!" said Akaninger.

"Great. You go there first." Mars said.

When they walked to the dull-colored door, Mars spoke up again.

"This is the place where I created the Epic Eternity Hero Lights," explained Mars.

"Really?" said Drive.

"Now please go in," instructed Mars.

Akaninger pushed the door open and they went inside.

"It's so dark here…" said Drive.

"Exactly," said Mars. "At least you have the light with you, so it will brighten things up."

"Okay, what do we do next? And where exactly is the place where you are stuck in?" asked Akaninger.

"Now that's an excellent question, Igasaki Takaharu," said Mars. "The place where I'm stuck at is in a secret basement. This basement hasn't been opened for many years, since there are rumors that ghosts are invading the basement."

"G-g-ghosts!?" said Flora trembling.

"We better hurry then!" said Drive. "But where exactly is the secret base?"

"Guys, I found something!" said Akaninger.

There was a big tile with a handle on the floor. This must be the secret base.

"Is this the secret base?" said Akaninger. Then, he touched the handle and held. And slowly, he tried to open the base.

"It's heavy!" he said. "Need a hand here?"

Drive and Flora helped Akaninger to open the heavy 'floor door', and then it worked. The three heroes jumped in.

Once they are in the secret base, it was darker than ever, so the three heroes had to turn on their lights. They searched and searched. In fact, this basement was pretty huge.

"Don't… be… scared…" reminded Flora to herself.

Finally, they found the professor.

His hands were tied with chains which are sticking to a wall. He stared at the heroes, and the heroes were staring at him too.

"Professor Mars…" murmured Akaninger.

"Congratulations," said Mars. "You've found me."

The heroes ran to him and tried to free him.

"Don't worry, Professor, we're gonna get you out of here," said Drive. He pulled the chains hardly, but it didn't work.

"It doesn't work," he said, and then he form changed into Type Wild, the form with the most strength. Again, he pulled the chains.

"Guys, help me," he said. The three heroes tried to set Mars free. But suddenly, something appeared behind them. It was Shadow Titan.

"Kamen Rider Drive, Cure Flora, Akaninger!" he said.

Mars gasped horrifyingly. This was now the time for him to be killed.

"Shadow!" yelled Drive.

"What are you doing here!?" yelled Akaninger.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to fight with you guys," said Shadow. "I'm here to kill the professor."

"What!?" said Flora. "You can't do that!"

"Well, time's up for you guys," said Shadow. "It's too late now. You can't save the professor. We promised that in several minutes, Professor Mars will be executed."

"I wouldn't let you!" shouted Drive, and then he ran to attack Shadow, but Shadow defended himself with a red wall he created. Drive form changed back to Type Speed and tried to attack again, but it didn't work. Then, Shadow spotted Flora.

"Cure Flora! So you're a Princess Pretty Cure, eh?"

"Yes…" said Flora.

"Very well then…" said Shadow, and then he snapped his fingers and a small black flame appeared on his hand.

"Let those two dreams be eternally closed. Shadow Up Your Dream!"

Then, the black flame split into two and hit Drive and Akaninger on their chests. Then, a lock appeared.

" _I'm going to become a great cop just like my father!"_

" _I'm gonna fight all Yokai and become the Last Ninja!"_

In fact, Drive and Akaninger's dreams are being stolen. Flora didn't know that Shadow also has this power. Then, Drive and Akaninger were trapped inside cages with locks in it.

"TAKAHARU! SHINNOSUKE!" yelled Flora.

"It's too late now, Cure Flora," said Shadow. "Your friends couldn't help you anymore. Come out, Zetsuborg!"

Then, two Zetsuborgs appeared out of the cages where Drive and Akaninger are trapped inside. One shaped like a shuriken and one shaped like a car, mostly like the Tridoron.

"Oh no!" said Mars.

"Have fun, Cure Flora! No one can help you anymore!" said Shadow, and then he vanished.

What Flora could do now is to kick and punch the Zetsuborgs and wake her comrades up again.

"Takaharu, wake up!" she shouted at the Shuriken Zetsuborg.

"Zetsu… BORG!" shouted the Zetsuborg, and Flora was pushed back. But she didn't want to give up, she stood up again quickly and jumped through the air, and finally, she kicked the Shuriken Zetsuborg, and it was down.

Now the thing that's left is the Tridoron Zetsuborg. She tried to punch the car monster, and it worked. Then, with all her might, she lifted the Zetsuborg and threw it. The Zetsuborg was also down.

"Lily!"

" **Dance, o lilies! Pretty Cure Lys Tourbillon!"**

The giant lily was sent off to the two Zetsuborgs.

"Alright, time for the finisher!" said Flora.

"You can do this, Haruno Haruka!" said Mars.

"Exchange! Mode Elegant!"

" **Dance, o flowers! Pretty Cure Floral Tourbillon!"**

Finally, the pink flowers purified the two Zetsuborgs.

"You… did it…" said Mars.

Flora unlocked her transformation key, then she jumped to Drive's cage to unlock it and set him free. She also did this to Akaninger.

"Open, the Door of Dreams!"

And finally, the two dreams had been restored.

"Shinnosuke, Takaharu, wake up!" she said.

Akaninger held his head up.

"Haruka?" said Akaninger. "What just happened before?"

"I'll tell you later. But now, let's set the professor free!" said Flora.

Again, the three heroes pulled the chains with their might.

"Why is it not working!?" said Akaninger.

Then, Drive began to form change again. But this time, he took out a green Shift Car. This was Shift Technic, the smartest form of all forms that Drive possess.

"Drive: Type Technic!"

"You're green!" said Akaninger.

"And?" said Drive.

"Nothing," said Akaninger.

Type Technic has the power to scan things from his helmet. Then, he could scientifically find out why the chains aren't breaking. He scanned the chains, and the data says that the chains are made of diamond, also known as the world's hardest mineral. No wonder none of the heroes couldn't break the chain.

"Guys, stop!" said Drive.

"Why?" asked Flora.

"The chains are made of diamond, and diamond is an extremely hard substance, so no wonder none of us could break it." Drive explained like a professor.

"Wow, you're smart… since when did you speak like a Professor?" asked Akaninger.

"That's the power of Shift Technic, Akaninger," said Mr. Belt.

"So what do we do to break it?" asked Flora.

"You can't," said Drive.

"What!?" said Akaninger, Flora, and Mars in unison.

"The only way is to pull, but we have to be very strong. Professor Mars should've pulled with us too." he explained.

"Alright then," said Akaninger. "Let's pull together! One, two, three!"

With all their might, the three heroes along with Mars pulled the chains. It was very hard, but they didn't give up. Again, they tried to pull. And finally, the chains broke and Mars was finally free.

"I'M FREE!" he shouted happily. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he continued quickly.

"You're very welcome," said Flora.

"Now, let's get outta here!" said Akaninger.

The four people jumped and reached the lab. Then, they were finding the exit to Starlight 3000. Until suddenly, several Death Troopers interrupted them.

"Oh no!" said Drive. He quickly summoned his Handle-Ken and did a swordfight with the Troopers, although they used machine guns. But one Trooper was equipped with a sword, so Drive did a swordfight with that Trooper. The Trooper poked Drive's chest.

"Shinnosuke!" said Mr. Belt. "Don't worry, I have something new that can power up the Handle-Ken!"

Then, the Handle-Ken's blade started to glow into a blue colored light, while the Trooper's sword's blade glowed into red.

"W-what's going on!?" asked Akaninger.

"Hurry, Shinnosuke! Strike before the power disappears!" shouted Mr. Belt.

Then, Drive did his duty. He did a swordfight with the Trooper, blue versus red lights on the blade of their swords.

The other Troopers charged to strike towards Akaninger and Flora. They quickly summoned their weapons; the Ichibantou for Akaninger and the Crystal Princess Rod for Flora.

 **"Nin Violent Slash!"**

 **"Lys Tourbillon!"**

But suddenly, the Ichibatou's blade and the Princess Rod's heart-shaped tip started to glow in blue light, just like Drive's Handle-Ken. This means that all weapons are having power-ups.

Then, the three leaders altogether produced a blue energy blast from their weapons, and so they released it at the same time, purifying all Troopers.

" _Nice Drive_ , everyone!" praised Mr. Belt.

"Come on, let's go!" said Mars.

The three leaders and Mars had finally reached the exit door of Starlight 3000. The door automatically opened and everyone went outside, but Mars stopped.

"Wait," he said. "You can leave me."

"Huh?" said Drive. "Why?"

"I have to save my friends first," replied Mars.

"You have friends?" said Akaninger.

"Everyone does!" said Flora to Akaninger.

"My friends also work here. But the Death Troopers captured them and put them on another world. Now it's my time to save them. You may go."

"Okay," said Flora. "Be careful."

"I will." Mars said.

Then, the Tridoron and the Scootboards were automatically activated and they flew again. Drive and Akaninger went inside the Tridoron and Flora puts on the space helmet.

"Good luck," said Drive.

Finally, the three heroes teleported back to the future.


	16. Ch 14: New Powers Unleashed

Scarlet saw Flora on the Scootboard and Infinity saw the Tridoron.

"They're back!" they both said.

Then, the Tridoron and the Scotboard landed on the ground. Akaninger and Drive went out of the Tridoron.

"Wait, where's Professor Mars?" asked Kininger.

"Currently he's on another mission to save his friends," explained Drive.

But suddenly, everyone heard a voice from the sky.

"Demon Technique: Corpulence Swelling Technique!"

"Kyuemon!?" said the six Ninningers shocked.

But it wasn't Kyuemon. It was Shadow's voice. And there were the two Zetsuborgs that were defeated by Flora back in Starlight 3000 were mysteriously revived. Then, the two Zetsuborgs grew bigger, which is larger than the usual Zetsuborg size.

"What the!?" said Mach. "Why does one of those monsters look like your car, Brother Shin!?"

"Wait a minute..." Drive responded. "Maybe that's the monster that was made by my soul!"

"What!?" said Chaser.

"That monster isn't made by your soul," said Flora. "It's made by your dream, along with Takaharu's."

"That's too big for us to defeat!" shouted Twinkle.

"How are we supposed to fight with a Zetsuborg that big?" said Mermaid.

"Zetsuborg!" shouted the two Zetsuborgs.

"Two giant monsters, eh? Well, it's time for OtomoNin!" said Akaninger.

"It's summoning time! _Yeehaw!_ " said Starninger.

" _The Shoukan! Dareja!? Dareja!?"_

" _The Come On! Who are you?"_

"Huh?" said Flora confused.

Six mechanical transportations/animals/humanoid robots ran to the Ninningers.

"Make way!" said Akaninger.

Then, the five mechanics which are red, blue, yellow, white, and pink in color combined and created a robot.

"Shurikenjin!"

"Whoaaaa!" said Cure Princess amazed.

"It's just like the ToQ-Oh!" said Cure Lovely talking to ToQ1, who was next to her.

Then, another robot was formed.

"Bison King!"

The core members of Ninninger were in the Shurikenjin, while Starninger was inside the Bison King.

The Shurikenjin starts to take action. The Zetsuborgs were pushed back because the robot pushed the monsters. Then, Akaninger contacted Drive via the Hero Light.

"Drive! Do you remember the Tridoron Shuriken you had back then?" asked Akaninger.

"Yes! But the Tridoron has to transform into a Nin Shuriken first!" said Drive, and then he stared at his car.

"Transform, Tridoron! Go back to become a Nin Shuriken!" said Mr. Belt, and the Tridoron actually transformed into a Shuriken and landed on Drive's hand.

"Wow, it worked!" said Mach.

Drive then threw the Shuriken very high until it reached the Shurikenjin's cockpit. Akaninger caught it.

"Alright, it's summoning time!" said Akaninger, and then he inserted the Tridoron Shuriken onto the Ninja Ichibantou. He spun the Shuriken, and a car starts to show up.

"Shuriken Combination!" said Akaninger.

"Shurikenjin Tridoron!"

Then, Drive showed up inside the Shurikenjin.

"Hey guys," said Drive. "Glad to do this for the second time."

"Alright! Let's do this!" said Akaninger enthusiastically.

With the Drago Sword, the Shurikenjin tried to slash the two Zetsuborgs.

" **Shuriken Splendid Slash!"**

The Drago Sword gave out flames and it slashed the Zetsuborgs. But usually, the Splendid Slash easily purifies monsters, but this was different; the Zetsuborgs weren't purified yet.

"What!? Why isn't the attack working!?" said Shironinger surprised.

"This wouldn't be _easy,_ " said Aoninger.

"ZETSUBORG!" shouted the two Zetsuborgs. Then, the two Zetsuborgs pushed the Shurikenjin away. The Ninningers and Drive yelled.

"Don't worry, folks! Leave this to me!" said Starninger in a cheeky way, inside the Bison King.

" **Bison: Wild Buster!"**

The bullets of the Bison Rifle had hit straight to the Zetsuborgs. But still, they weren't purified.

"Seriously!? _Come on!_ " exclaimed Starninger.

Meanwhile, when the battle of giants was occurring, Flora was watching the Shurikenjin Tridoron and the Bison King battling against the Zetsuborgs.

 _I… want to help them,_ Flora thought. She clasped her two hands together and closed her eyes.

"Please make me help them…" she said.

Seconds later, her dress was glowing.

"Flora?" said Cure Lovely who stopped when she saw the light.

Flora lifted the top part of her skirt. Her transformation Dress Up Key was glowing into pink light. Then, the key floated and transformed into a pink Nin Shuriken, then it landed on Flora's right hand. She gasped.

In fact, this Nin Shuriken was pink in color and it has the kanji for 'princess' printed in it.

Flora quickly took out her light and contacted Akaninger.

"Takaharu! Let me join you!" she said.

"Huh? Why?" said Akaninger.

Then, Flora showed her new Shuriken. Inside the Shurikenjin, Akaninger screamed loudly.

"What's going on, Taka?" asked Kininger.

"C-Cure Flora's got a Nin Shuriken!" announced Akaninger happily.

"HUH!?" said Aoninger, Kininger, Shironinger, and Momoninger.

"Haruka, throw it here as hard high as you could!" said Akaninger.

"Okay!" said Flora, and then she threw the Nin Shuriken highly, until it reached the cockpit of the Shurikenjin.

"Alright, let's see what OtomoNin Haruka gets!" said Akaninger, and then he attached the pink Shuriken onto his Ninja Ichibantou.

"I can't wait to see this!" said Momoninger.

Akaninger then spun the pink Nin Shuriken onto his Ichibantou. Seconds later, the OtomoNin is revealed; it was a giant version of a Princess Perfume!

"WHAAAT!?" shouted everyone in the Shurikenjin, including Starninger who was in the Bison King

"WHY IS IT SO BIG!?" shouted the Princess Pretty Cures.

"So… so that's Haruka's OtomoNin!?" said Drive. "Wow, that's hideou-"

But Akaninger shushed him. They watched the Princess Perfume go to Flora. Since this was a mechanical version of the Princess Perfume, it had wheels on the bottom, which made it looked like an enchanted carriage. There was a door behind this OtomoNin too. Flora went inside, and suddenly, the Princess Perfume OtomoNin flew to the air. Finally, it's time for combination.

"Shuriken Combination!"

"Shurikenjin All Stars 15!"

Then, there was Flora inside the cockpit as well.

"Welcome to the Shurikenjin, Cure Flora!" said Akaninger. "From now on, I'll call the perfume OtomoNin the Himemaru! (Princessmaru)!"

"Yes!" said Flora. Her place was now next to Drive's, and it was pink. She is also going to control the Shurikenjin along with Akaninger and Drive, and the rest of the Ninningers.

The Shurikenjin All Stars 15 had a new weapon, the Crystal Princess Rod. And there was also a Dress Up Key attached to it.

"Alright, guys, let's do this!" said Flora, as she summoned her Crystal Princess Rod.

" **Kamen Rider…"**

" **Super Sentai…"**

" **Pretty Cure…"**

" **Collaboration Superstar Explosion!"**

The seven heroes inside the Shurikenjin along with the Bison King did their movements with their swords. Ninja Ichibantou for the five core Ninninger members, Star Sword-Gun for Starninger, Handle-Ken (Sword) for Drive, and Crystal Princess Rod for Flora. They all pointed their weapons to the front and the Shurikenjin released a rainbow-colored energy blast to the Zetsuborgs. All heroes from both robots twirled their weapons repeatedly, just like what the Princess Pretty Cures do in Mode Elegant.

Finally, the two Zetsuborgs were fully purified.

"WE DID IT!" shouted all heroes who were controlling both robots.

"Wasshoi!" exclaimed Akaninger.

"Gokigenyou!" said Flora as she curtsied.

"Nice Drive!" praised Mr. Belt.

Inside the cockpit, everyone was celebrating.


	17. Ch 15: World Domination

"NO!" yelled Shadow from his ship in space. "If that's the case, it's time for my final trump card…"

The satellite that covered the sun expanded its size, and now, the sun is fully covered. Not even a single ray of light is shown.

The people in 2015 were worried and confused why the sky is very dark. Most of them started to think that it was doomsday, so they cried. But most of them felt like it was an eternal nighttime for a day.

This also includes the people in 2115. In World City, everyone felt scared. Some of them ran back to their houses, and some of them were also watching their TV to check recent news.

Back in 2015, the citizens of the metropolitan were outside. There was also several news coverage regarding this matter. A reporter named Yamaguchi Keiko is seen to be reporting live. There was a cameraman with her.

"An unknown reason why the sky is quickly turning dark scares and confuses the citizens from all countries in this world," she said. "This might be either two possible factors. One: There might a meteor that will be falling, or Two: It's the end of the world."

Most people were watching Keiko reporting on TV, especially Seiji in Pikarigaoka. He was scared.

Meanwhile, Pikarigaoka's local (and quirky) reporter Masuko Miyo isn't here to talk about Pretty Cures like what she usually does. Now, she is reporting the same thing that Keiko is also doing. Then suddenly, the small ship that Shadow sent out arrived in the sky of Pikarigaoka.

"Trouble is coming in our way!" said Miyo. "You see that thing over there!?"

The cameraman focused on the ship.

"Now THAT is a sign that we're doomed! But don't worry! All we need to do is cross our fingers and hope that Pretty Cure will save us!"

The small ships also appeared in various cities and towns such as Zawame, Pikarigaoka, Oogai, Fuuto, Subarugahama, and more. At least one ship will appear in a city/town where a hero lives.

The ship, bigger than the small one also appeared in World City. Infinity could see the ship in a distance.

"All ships sent? Great," said Shadow. "Lights out, kids."

Finally, he pulled a lever and pressed a black button. This black button has a radioactive power which is strong.

Finally, _every_ light in the entire world is off.

In the Special Investigation Unit, the people there were suddenly surprised that the lights went off. It was pitch black thanks to the sky.

"What's going on!?" said Rinna.

"I'm… scared of the dark!" said Kyu trembling with fear.

"Don't be such a coward!" said Gen. "Hey Tomari, got a flashlight?"

"Tomari's not here!" reminded Kiriko.

"Oh, right…" said Gen.

"Alright everyone, calm down! It's only a blackout. I guess the power will regenerate soon," said Jun.

Everyone in the entire world, and it both years were now trembling with fear. Most people have a fear of the dark, including Infinity. He was somehow scared.

Seconds later, the 'light' came on again. But it wasn't.

The ships also had a built-in giant LCD screen, and those are the only light the Earth has in this moment.

The giant televisions turned on and showed an emblem. This was Shadow Titan's personal emblem. Most of the children were traumatized, so they cried and hugged their parents.

In the Special Investigation Unit's base, their television automatically turned on, showing the same thing like what the ships did.

"What's that?" said Rinna.

"I don't know," replied Kiriko.

This also happened in Infinity Kingdom and its entire country. Infinity gasped loudly.

"Infinity?" said Cure Fortune.

Then, Infinity took several steps forward. He summoned wings from his back.

"What the-?" said Chaser.

Finally, Infinity flew to space at top speed.

"Wait! Where is he going!?" said Scarlet.

Most of the heroes looked up.

Infinity didn't say anything when he left. Now, his helmet showed his flying speed. _230 km/h._ Then, it kept on increasing, 300, 350, 400, 490, and finally, 500 km/h. This was supposed to be his maximum flying speed, but for some reason, Infinity passed that number. He was now flying 510 km/h. Then, a robotic voice spoke on his helmet.

" _Warning: You are now exceeding the speed limit of your flying speed. This can cause major accidents when landing. Are you sure you want to fly for more than 500 km/h?"_

"I don't care," said Infinity angrily, and then he summoned his Mugen Slasher. "I'm going to stop Shadow Titan, and that's what I'm going to do before it's too late!"

 _WHOOSH!_

Infinity is now flying 530 km/h, his destination is the Demon Ship.

"Citizens of the Earth in year 2015!" said Shadow from the giant televisions. He was recording this live from the Demon Ship.

"This is a message that is now recorded live from 100 years in the future!" he continued.

The people of 2015 were surprised, how could they see something live from the future?

"What!?" said Kyu back in the Special Investigation Unit.

"Tomari…" murmured Kiriko.

"Guys, we better get out to see what's going on," said Jun, and the others went out. Once they did, the ship was in the dark sky. There was Shadow's face on the big TV.

"Today is the day where mankind will be doomed, because I have already set guns and bombs from space and it will go down to Earth. And finally, your world will be doomed!" announced Shadow.

All the people from various cities could just hopelessly look at the screen and the sky. They didn't want their world to be corrupted.

Meanwhile back in space 2115, Infinity arrived in the entrance of the Demon Ship. The door automatically opened and he ran to the control room to stop Shadow before he threatens the Earth.

"Countdown to destruction starts at ten… nine…" said Shadow.

This was the most critical moment the world has gotten.

Everyone in World City watched Shadow hopelessly as he counts, and in Infinity Kingdom, the heroes were also watching him count.

In Pikarigaoka, Seiji felt extremely anxious. He was scared if his friends were threatened.

In the metropolitan, everyone from the Kuruma Driver's License Center went outside the building and watched the ship's screen.

"Eight… seven… six…"

Meanwhile, Infinity was running quickly, and finally, he found the control room. There was a small television which was attached in front of the room's door. Without thinking, Infinity punched the metal door, but it didn't work.

"OPEN UP!" he yelled, and then he used his sword to jab the door.

"Five… four…"

"TOMARI!" yelled Kiriko back in the metropolitan. "GO! CHASE!"

"Three… two…"

Infinity then sliced the Lockseed on his Sengoku Driver thrice.

"One…"

" **Infinity Supernova!"**

"LIGHTNING MIRAGE SHOOT!"

 _CRASH!_

The door broke, and there were some smoke and lightning sparks thanks to Lightning Mirage Shoot. The smoke and sparks faded, and Infinity was shown on Shadow's eyes.

Surprisingly, the attack was also caught live, so the citizens could actually see what happened. Back in the kingdom, Akaninger gasped, although he along with his cousins and Drive and Flora were still inside the Shurikenjin.

"He… made it…" he murmured.

"How… how did you get here!?" said Shadow. His voice was soft, but he was angry. "You're not supposed to be here, get out!"

"I had to stop you," replied Infinity solemnly. "That's my job."

Finally, the two people fought again inside the small control room. Again, this scene was still filmed on camera, so the citizens could see the battle.

"Who's that?" asked Gen.

"It looks like a Kamen Rider," said Rinna.

"Is that… Infinity!?" shouted a citizen back in World City.

"It is!" said another citizen happily.

"But I thought he disappeared five years ago!" said another citizen.

Now, Infinity and Shadow were fighting with their fists and legs. They didn't want to use their weapons… yet.

"Putting an end to the Earth!? I wouldn't let you do that!" shouted Infinity.

"I should!" replied Shadow. And finally, Infinity broke off the battle and ran to the camera.

"INFINITY!" yelled the citizens.

"He's back after a five year disappearance!" said a citizen.

Then, Infinity began to speak in front of the camera.

"Everyone, Kamen Rider Infinity here," he said.

"WHAAAT!?" shouted Jun, Kyu, Kiriko, Rinna, and Gen back in the metropolitan.

"A-a-another Kamen Rider appeared!?" shouted Gen and Kyu.

"It can't be!" said Rinna.

But Kiriko was slient, she stared at the ship's TV.

"I am not the Infinity you used to know," Infinity continued.

"What?" said some citizens in World City.

"But this is his recent comeback!" said a citizen.

"And what exactly is a 'Kamen Rider'? I thought his name was only Infinity!" said another citizen.

"Guys, do you have this small object?" said Infinity as he showed the Epic Eternity Hero Light to the camera. Everyone saw it, and surprisingly, all of the people in World City had received one. Including some people in 2015, just like the Special Investigation Unit and the dancers of Zawame City and more.

"If you're wondering what this is, this thing fell from the sky, right?" said Infinity. "These is the Epic Eternity Hero Light, and please, turn this thing on when you're asked to and cheer for us."

Suddenly, Shadow grabbed Infinity's back and yelled at the camera.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" he yelled. Then, he quickly pressed a black button.

"NO!" cried Infinity.

That button was actually the key for world domination. In several seconds, the world will be doomed.

Then, the built-in machine guns from space started functioning, hundreds of powerful bullets fell from the sky, and everyone, from both years cried for help.

The Shurikenjin and the Bison King were also hit by the bullets. Then a pink light was glowing on top of the Shurikenjin cockpit. This means that Flora's Dress Up Key is turning back to its original state. The same thing goes for Drive's Tridoron. Finally, the Shurikenjin started to disassemble itself automatically, and finally, the five Ninningers, Drive, and Flora were out of the robot. The Tridoron fell down quickly and the Dress Up Key went back to Flora's skirt. Since the Bison King was also shot, the robot started to malfunction and Starninger fell out of it.

Everyone yelled for help. Since those two robots were tall, the heroes are scared if they will die from a tall robot.

"FLORA!" yelled Mermaid, Twinkle, and Scarlet.

"Brother Shin!" cried Mach.

The eight heroes were still falling from the mechas. But suddenly, a big portal appeared right in front of them.

 _ZAP!_

In fact, they were teleported back to the ground safely!

"We're saved!" said Aoninger relieved.

"That was scary…" said Mr. Belt.

"Wait, who saved us?" asked Kininger.

"I did!" said a voice. The eight heroes stared at the person.

"Professor Mars!" said the Ninningers, Drive, and Flora.

"You're here!" said Starninger.

"Did you save your friends? How are they?" asked Akaninger.

"Don't worry, all of them are fine. They're currently in the lab again," replied Mars.

"Thanks for saving us, we nearly died after falling from a forty-eight meter robot!" said Akaninger.

"You're welcome on that, but now, Infinity's in space, right?" said Mars.

"He is," Drive replied. "Look!"

Drive pointed to the ship which still showed the battle between Infinity and Shadow. Mars gasped.

Back in the Demon Ship, the two people were still fighting.

" **Shadow Dragon Finishing Strike!"**

" **Crystal Flash!"**

Infinity and Shadow were now having a swordfight with their swords summoning energy blasts. One was black and red and one was silvery white. They both yelled, but sadly, Shadow's attack worked and it hit Infinity he was down.

"Let the world domination start…" said Shadow in his scariest voice.

"NO!" Infinity shouted, and then he sliced his Lockseed thrice.

" **Infinity Supernova!"**

Infinity didn't say anymore words, he just sent off the starry energy blast to Shadow, and he was hit brutally. But this attack was stronger than usual. In fact, Infinity managed to break the glass of the control room. Its opening was huge, perfect enough for escaping. Shadow was at the very tip of the room, where his heel was already outside. Infinity walked to him.

"Shadow Titan," said Infinity. "Let's do this together."

"What!?" said Shadow.

"We're gonna jump down and die together, and soon we'll die in each other's arms."

"Nonsense!" yelled Shadow. He thought that Infinity went insane.

"Shadow, let's die together…" said Infinity.

Inside his helmet, his eyes were totally focusing on Shadow's. Shadow breathed heavily. He held the control room tighter to prevent from falling.

"One, two… THREE!" yelled Infinity. He pushed Shadow hardly and Infinity also jumped down. They were now in space, but they were falling down. Shadow screamed for help.

"You're… very… INSANE!" he shouted.

"I AM INSANE! I'M ALWAYS INSANE EVERSINCE!" yelled Infinity.

They kept on falling, and they are now several miles from the Earth. They could feel heat on their bodies; they might be burning themselves in some time.

"STOP! STOP! I WANT THIS TO STOP!" yelled Shadow.

"NO!" replied Infinity.

"It's all your fault, Kamen Rider Infinity!" said Shadow.

Then, they realized that they are now almost reaching Earth. From a distance, Gaim (who was now in Kiwami Arms because he got his Lockseed back) saw them.

"Infinity! He's here!" exclaimed Gaim.

 _Almost there…_ Infinity thought.

Minutes later, they arrived in Infinity Kingdom. Infinity quickly summoned his wings and flew up.

"WAIT, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" shouted Shadow. But he realized that he was going to die, the ground was waiting for him. Finally…

 _CRASH!_

Shadow had finally fell brutally to the ground. Smoke came out from him, but the reason is unknown. He didn't seem to be moving, not one bit.

Then, the Ninningers and the other heroes went forward.

"Is he dead?" whispered Akaninger to Mars, but Mars didn't answer.

Infinity was at the very front of all heroes. He pointed out his Mugen Slasher, now in Naginata Mode to Shadow's 'dead' body.

Suddenly, a red light shone on Shadow's body. Shadow opened his eyes once again. Infinity gasped. Everyone gasped too. Shadow then flew in the air, staring at all of the heroes.

"You're… still alive?" said Flora.

"I will never be defeated," said Shadow. "I never will."

"Why is it so hard for me to just defeat you all? I thought I was the world's strongest villain. And today is probably the best-worst day of my life. I managed to create this world into eternal darkness, but Infinity keeps on disturbing me. And for that, I'll kill him. And the professor."

Infinity and Mars were both frightened. But suddenly, Drive spoke up.

"You can't kill these people. They are meaningful for us superheroes."

"Why do you murder them although they never really did something harmful to you?" said Flora.

"She's right. You are just too selfish and you don't care about anyone else!" said Akaninger.

"Guys…" said Infinity. "Stop. Don't do this."

"No, Tsubasa, we have to," said Flora.

"You protected us so many times, but now, you deserve it," said Drive.

"We're going to protect you now," said Akaninger.

"No, please don't! I'm a soldier and we have a responsibility to protect ourselves!" said Infinity.

"Shut up!" yelled Akaninger. For the first time in history, his rude attitude was shown to Infinity. But Infinity pushed Drive, Flora, and Akaninger away. He was now in front of them.

"Please… please stop this!" said Infinity. His voice tone sounded like he was going to cry.

"It's too late," said Shadow. "If you weren't going in my way, all this wouldn't happen."

"No…" whispered Infinity. "Just stop already!"

"Never!"

"STOP IT, BROTHER!"


	18. Ch 16: A Secret Revealed

Drive, Flora, and Akaninger gasped.

The Dream Team and the other heroes gasped.

Shadow gasped in horror.

This was the most solemn moment of silence. No one dared to speak up. Finally, Drive did, several seconds later.

"B-brother?" he said slowly.

"Shadow Titan is…" said W.

"Kamen Rider Infinity's brother?" said Heart.

Infinity felt numb after shouting those words. It felt like his brain wasn't connected to his mouth.

Shadow was also traumatized. For the past years, he hasn't heard the word 'brother'. But now, Infinity said that word again, much to Shadow's shock. Now, he felt something new in his brain. It felt like he had lost a whole pile of memories. But this was still unknown to him.

"Who…" murmured Shadow. "Who are you calling 'brother'?"

"You," said Infinity, as his Mugen Slasher pointed to Shadow. "You're my brother, Shadow Titan."

"No way…" said Mermaid.

So far, everyone turned speechless. The fact that Shadow is Tsubasa's brother didn't sound legit.

"S-something's wrong going on here!" said Akaninger quite loudly. "Infinity's brother is Shadow!? That doesn't sound right!"

"Infinity, are you telling the truth?" asked Flora.

"I am," said Infinity.

"You're not my brother," murmured Shadow angrily. "You're a psychopathic stranger. You nearly killed me before."

"That's because I want your memories to return," said Infinity. Shadow gasped in horror again.

 _Memories._

Shadow then held his head. _Am I… trying to remember something?_ he thought.

Then, there was a ripple of mental pain in his brain. He closed his eyes and grunted while holding his head.

"What's going on?" said Momoninger.

"Please remember…" whispered Infinity. Most of the heroes heard him. "Shadow, please remember me!"

Shadow was now breathing heavily. He kept on staring at Infinity. It felt like they were close back then, but he wanted to erase the happy memories with him.

"What's wrong with Shadow?" whispered Chaser to Drive.

"I think something happened with him…" responded Drive.

Finally, Shadow led out a big yell. He was holding his head, as if his brain was in pain.

"Is he okay?" asked Mermaid to Infinity.

"No," he replied.

"Then do something!" said Twinkle.

"No!" Infinity responded.

Finally, Shadow shouted.

"AAAAHHHHH!" he yelled. Then, he began to breathe heavily again.

"I'm scared now…" said ToQ5.

"Me too," said Princess.

Finally, Shadow stopped. "Infinity is my number one enemy, and he'll always will!" he proclaimed.

"No, Brother! You can't do this to me!" shouted Infinity.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Shadow angrily. "Shut up, just shut up!"

Finally, he made an energy blast with his right hand. He's going to shoot Infinity with it.

"Stop!" yelled Drive suddenly, and then he went in front of Infinity trying to protect him. "You can't do this to him!"

"He's right!" Flora spoke up. Then, she went next to Drive. "Infinity's a strong hero and our good friend! Don't you dare kill him with your dark powers!"

"Haruka… Shinnosuke…" murmured Infinity.

"Drive and Flora are right!" said Akaninger, and then he went between Drive and Flora. "Why do you want to kill Infinity so badly? He doesn't deserve to be killed! He's a great soldier who fights like a professional! And if you want to kill someone… kill me!"

Infinity gasped. "NO!" he shouted. "Takaharu, you can't do this to me!"

"Kill me too!" claimed Drive.

"And me!" said Flora.

"Guys…" said Infinity. "Why are you sacrificing your lives for me?"

"Because you're the best, Tsubasa," said Akaninger. "I was totally impressed when you fought against the three villains. That was hot, you're on fiiire!"

"You're the best Kamen Rider I've ever seen," said Drive.

"Thanks for saving us before," said Flora.

"Everyone…" said Infinity.

Shadow was now angry; he wanted to kill Infinity instead of Akaninger, Drive, or Flora.

"Get out of the way!" he said rudely.

"Never!" shouted Akaninger, Drive, and Flora.

"Fine!" said Shadow. Then, he started to send off the energy blast to them. Drive, Akaninger, and Flora closed their eyes. The other heroes were watching this scene in horror. Drive, Akaninger, nor Flora didn't say any last words for their teammates. Suddenly, when the energy blast was just about to hit the three sacrificing leaders, Infinity quickly ran forward and spread out his arms.

"NOOO!" he yelled extremely loudly.

 _ZAP!_

* * *

This was an unusual place.

In fact, this place was made entirely out of light. It was all white, not even a single color except for white was in this world.

Shadow, who was lying down on the white floor, opened his eyes slowly. He thought that he was in heaven.

"Am I… dead?" he mumbled. Then, he got up to his feet.

"Where is everybody?" he continued. "And where's Infinity?"

" _Brother!"_

Shadow had heard an echoing voice coming from a distance. This was Tsubasa's voice.

" _Brother!"_

"Infinity?" mumbled Shadow.

Infinity ran to Shadow. On his way, he untransformed. When he in front of Shadow, they stared at each other. Suddenly, Shadow gave out another gasp of horror.

"Brother, it's me! Don't you remember?" said Tsubasa.

Again, Shadow began to breathe heavily. His brain was now spinning, there were some memories about him and Tsubasa beginning to restore back to normal.

"I don't remember… I don't remember…" chanted Shadow. "And… why am I here? Are we dead? Am I going to hell?"

"We're not dead," Tsubasa responded. "We're just in a world of nothingness."

"But how?" said Shadow hopelessly. "How am I supposed to get out of here?"

"You can't," said Tsubasa.

Shadow clenched his teeth.

"Liar." he said. "You always tell lies! You're not my brother, and you just said that there's no way to get out of here!? You're such a liar! THAT'S WHY I WANT TO KILL YOU!"

Suddenly, Shadow swung his sword. Tsubasa dodged and defended himself.

"STOP IT!" yelled Tsubasa. "HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU TRIED TO KILL PEOPLE TODAY!?"

"MILLIONS!" yelled Shadow.

Finally, Tsubasa took the edge of Shadow's sword and pulled it away from him. Then, Tsubasa held the handle and pointed it to Shadow's chin.

"Screw you," said Shadow.

Suddenly, Tsubasa dropped the sword with a sad face.

"What!?" said Shadow.

Tsubasa then fell on his knees.

"Why don't you remember me!?" he shouted, it sounded like he was going to cry. "Remember we used to play tag together? And… and you also taught me how to be a soldier for our kingdom! But all those old days… why wouldn't you cherish them!? WHY SHADOW TITAN, WHY!?"

Again, Shadow's brain starts to feel pain again. He held his head. He closed his eyes and grunted. But when he closed his eyes, he could see images of his past. He with Tsubasa practicing archery, riding horses, eating ice cream, and most of all, them pretending to become the future leaders of Infinitia.

But Shadow immediately ignored those mental pictures by opening his eyes and going back to reality. He took his sword once again, and raised it up in the air. He was going to slash Tsubasa in half, or even worse, into millions of bits and pieces until he longer existed.

Tsubasa looked up. He didn't say anything for a moment.

"This is the end, Kamen Rider Infinity," said Shadow, his sword still in the air.

"Kill me," he finally said. "Just kill me. I give up already."

"Finally," said Shadow happily. He began to swing his sword.

But again, his brain cells were somehow mentally telling him to stop. He paused for a moment. His eyes were staring at the blank world. But his sword was still held by him, still in the air. He was breathing like as if he suffered from asthma. Then, he looked at Tsubasa who was staring blankly at the ground.

 _What the hell is going on!? Am I… going insane? Why am I not killing Kamen Rider Infinity?_ Shadow thought.

 _My hands couldn't move. I'm stuck in this position. Oh, someone please help me. I don't have the power to kill him. What exactly is going on with me!?_

Shadow shook his head quickly and blinked several times to go back into reality.

Finally, he yelled. His arms were somehow moving in a robotic way. He felt stiff, numb, and insane. He couldn't swing his sword. He wasn't able to.

"If you can't kill me," Tsubasa spoke up. "Then… come back with us."

"Jiyu."

Shadow then gasped again terrifyingly. He was now breathing hardly and heavily. His brain was spinning; his heart was beating extremely fast. His hands on the sword, still in the air, felt even stiffer than ever. Finally, he dropped his sword with a _clang_ , his arms still above his head, his eyes extremely blank.

Then, he fell on his knees. His eyes were still staring straight at the blank world.

Finally, Tsubasa spoke up.

"You understand now?"

But Shadow didn't say a word. He was still staring blankly at the sight in front of him, which was Tsubasa. Again, mental images start to appear in his mind. Tsubasa looked extremely familiar to Shadow now.

But again, the power of darkness mentally told him that Tsubasa was no one. Again, Shadow held his head and screamed, as if a ghost went inside his soul.

"Hey! You okay?" asked Tsubasa. He didn't his brother to suffer.

Shadow began breathing heavily again.

"ARGH!" he yelled. "I… I'm… not Shadow… Titan… ARGH!"

This was good news for Tsubasa; his brother is getting his memories back.

"Keep it up," whispered Tsubasa.

Then, Shadow 'saw' some pictures on the floor. This was only mental, though. There was a moment where he fought against another monster, but he completely forgot.

"Wh-what's going on here!?" he said. "I'm… I'm not a bad guy, I'm really not!"

"You're not a bad guy after all!" said Tsubasa. "You're my brother, Jiyu!"

Finally, he gasped one more time.

"That's… my name?" said Shadow.

"It is," replied Tsubasa. "Remember that."

Finally, Shadow's eyes began to fill up with tears.

"So… from all this time… I was the bad guy?" he murmured. "Oh, what have I done?"

Then, Tsubasa hugged him.

"You did everything, and the reason why you're in this white world," he said. "Is because of my power. I made the two of us go inside this world of nothingness just to make you restore your memories. I'm glad you're back, Jiyu."

Shadow felt more tears in his eyes, and they all poured out. Finally, he hugged Tsubasa back, and finally, the white world of nothingness began to fade. There were also black smoke that came out of Shadow's back.

Finally, the two brothers stopped hugging, and they realized that they are now in the real world once again.

* * *

"Infinity?" said Akaninger slowly.

Tsubasa turned his back and smiled at the heroes. Then, he and Shadow stood up.

"Is that…" said Aroma "Shadow Titan!?"

"My name's not Shadow Titan," said Shadow."My name is… Mugen… Jiyu."


	19. Ch 17: The True Enemy

All of the heroes stared at Jiyu for a long time. His appearance didn't change, though.

"So Shadow, I mean, Jiyu really is Tsubasa's brother! How sweet!" said Flora.

"What a happy ending," said Momoninger.

"Hey Jiyu, how did you become the bad guy?" asked Mach.

"Yeah, tell us!" said ToQ1.

"Well, that's a very long story, but alright," Jiyu answered. "It all started five years ago, where the biggest threat of Infinitia occurred." Jiyu narrated. And so the flashback begins.

* * *

 _Infinity Kingdom, 2110._

 _The crystal castle was seen to be on fire. The people of Infinitia were all panicking and running away for safety. Back in World City, the people were also running away and detectives and policemen were there. In fact, the country was invaded by monsters from an unknown world. The policemen shot the monsters while the citizens ran away. Back in the kingdom, the guards of the kingdom tried to shoot the monsters with several weapons like the bow and arrow and such._

 _The kingdom's castle was on fire. The people inside it immediately ran outside. Now, we can see Tsubasa, who was only 15 years old running along with his caretaker who held his hand._

" _Run faster, Tsubasa!" reminded the caretaker._

" _I can't! My legs hurt!" complained Tsubasa. He was a whiner back then._

 _Then suddenly, the king of the kingdom called the firefighters straight from World City. The firefighters came, and they did their job. But sadly, not all parts of the castle were sprayed with water, since the 'boss' appeared in front of the castle and knocked the firefighters off._

 _This boss was no ordinary human; he was a black shadowy dragon-like monster. His name is Dark Illusion._

 _There was this old legend that originated from the Infinity Kingdom. Every one thousand years, Dark Illusion will wake up from his eternal sleep and invade Infinitia. His invasions could be so deadly sometimes that it could kill millions of people. The last time he invaded was one thousand years ago in year 1110. His next one will be in 3110. Dark Illusion was the most feared enemy of all citizens of Infinitia._

 _Suddenly, four lights appeared in the red sky. Then, those four lights flew as fast as rockets._

" _It's The Super Four!" said a citizen happily._

 _The Super Four is a superhero group consisting of four people. There was 20-year old Jiyu, of course, and three other friends of his; Kazuo, Ryo, and Mitsuru. But the three other members were wearing battle armor, except for Jiyu himself._

 _In fact, Jiyu was transformed as Kamen Rider Infinity._

 _The four local heroes of the kingdom flew to Dark Illusion to defeat him. One by one, they punched him. Finally, Infinity told them to do their final move._

" _For the love of our kingdom, let's do this!" he said._

 _The Super Four each had swords, but Infinity's was different from the other three, he used a Mugen Slasher. Energy blasts came out of of each person's swords. Then, Infinity sliced his Lockseed once._

" _Infinity Hurricane!"_

" _Now!" commanded Infinity, and the four heroes released their energy blasts. The four powers combined and made a huge whirlwind energy. Then, it had hit Dark Illusion, purifying him._

 _Everyone cheered for the Super Four, they were the best team the country ever had._

 _Hours after the incident, Jiyu was in his bedroom inside the castle. He was seen to be writing something with a quill and ink on a desk. His Sengoku Driver and Infinity Lockseed were placed on the desk. Minutes later, he finished. In fact, he wrote a letter to a friend from another kingdom, saying that he had defeated Dark Illusion._

 _Suddenly, someone barged in the bedroom door. It wasn't one person, there were three. And these people weren't ordinary; they were monsters. One was a Roidmude, a Yokai, and a Zetsuborg. Jiyu gasped and quickly got up his chair. He took out his sword from his waist and pointed it to the monsters._

" _Who are you guys!?" he shouted._

" _We're your enemies," said the Roidmude._

" _We're here to destroy your life," said the Zetsuborg._

" _And we're also here to kill you and the people of this country!" said the Yokai._

" _You can't do that!" said Jiyu._

" _We can," said the Zetsuborg._

" _And we lied that we're your enemies," said the Roidmude._

 _Then, the three monsters untransformed. In fact, they were Jiyu's teammates, Kazuo, Ryo, and Mitsuru!_

" _Kazuo? Ryo? Mitsuru?" said Jiyu. "Why did you-"_

" _We're your comrades, Captain," said Ryo. He was the Roidmude._

" _But why are you all acting like this?" asked Jiyu. He was in total confusion now._

" _Oh, our master told us to destroy this kingdom," said Mitsuru. He was the Zetsuborg._

" _Wait… who, who's the master?" asked Jiyu._

" _Dark Illusion, of course!" replied Kazuo. He was the Yokai._

 _Jiyu gasped._

" _But guys, Dark Illusion is gone now! How did he do this to you guys!?" he said._

" _He's not gone!" shouted Mitsuru._

 _Jiyu was now in betrayal._

" _Did… did you actually remembered that we defeated him hours ago? How could you not remember that, that was our big victory!" he said. He wanted his comrades to remember._

" _We don't remember anything!" interrupted Ryo._

" _Fine," said Jiyu angrily. "If you don't remember anything, then get out. NOW!" he shouted._

 _But Jiyu's comrades suddenly transformed back into their monster forms and attacked him. There were sounds of crashes, which can also be heard from outside. Meanwhile, two guards of the kingdom were walking past through his door until they heard a 'CRASH!'. The two guards are ready to shoot the culprits with their rifles._

 _Back in Jiyu's bedroom, it was a showdown between him and the three monsters, who were his comrades._

" _How did Dark Illusion brainwash you guys!?" he said._

" _It's a secret!" said the Roidmude._

" _Guys, please! Snap out of this and get back to reality! The King is our master, not Dark Illusion!"_

" _LIAR!" yelled the Yokai._

 _Suddenly, the two guards barged in the door._

" _We're sorry, sir, we heard a terrible noise coming from here!" said a guard._

" _So we must barge in for your own safety, sir!" said the other guard._

 _Then, Jiyu saw the guards holding their rifles._

" _Stop! Hold your fires!" commanded Jiyu._

" _Why, sir?" said the first guard._

" _Because… these monsters are my comrades!" Jiyu replied._

 _The guards didn't believe him._

" _Sir, there is no way those monsters are your teammates," said the second guard._

" _It is, I swear!" said Jiyu._

 _Then, the monsters ran to the guards and tried to attack them._

" _FIRE!" yelled the first guard._

" _NO DON'T!" shouted Jiyu._

 _BANG!_

 _But it was too late._

 _Jiyu gasped with extreme horror._

 _The monsters, all three of them were shot, and then, they went back to their human forms. The guards also gasped._

 _Now, there was a solemn moment of silence. No one dared to speak up. Jiyu and the two guards stared at the three dead bodies._

" _YOU KILLED THEM! I TOLD YOU THEY WEREN'T ACTUAL MONSTERS! THEY'RE PEOPLE LIKE US! THEY'RE HUMANS! AND YOU JUST SHOOT THEM LIKE THAT! YOU… KILLED MY COMRADES! HOW COULD YOU!"_

 _The two guards were now scared of Jiyu's anger. They immediately dropped their rifles and put their hands up._

" _We're sorry, sir! We didn't know, sir!" said the first guard sounding guilty._

" _SORRY FOR WHAT!?" yelled Jiyu. "NOW THERE'S NO WAY TO REVIVE THEM! THEY'RE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

 _Finally, no one spoke up. Jiyu slowly took his Sengoku Driver and Infinity Lockseed, and then he transformed._

" _Henshin!"_

" _Infinity Arms! Off to the future, go, go, go!"_

" _S-sir?" said the second guard trembling._

 _Then, without moving, Infinity sliced his Lockseed thrice._

" _Infinity Supernova!"_

" _Since you killed my comrades," he said darkly. "TAKE THIS! YOU GUYS DESERVED TO DIE TOO!"_

 _WHOOSH!_

 _The two guards were pushed back with the starry blast. Then, Infinity went forward and took one of guards rifles. He aimed it to both of the guards._

" _Die in fire," he said. "And may your souls burn in eternal ashes."_

 _BANG!_

 _Both of the guards were officially shot and killed by Infinity._

 _Then, Infinity dropped the rifle. He turned his back and untransformed. Finally, he fell to his knees and looked to the ground. Tears started to fall from his eyes._

" _They killed them, and I killed them too… Oh, what have I done?"_

 _When Jiyu put his head down while crying, a black small blob appeared outside the bedroom window. This, in fact was the 'soul' of Dark Illusion. It was mysteriously revived. The blob tried to get it the bedroom. It pushed itself to break the glass, but at several attempts, it didn't work. It kept on trying and trying, until finally…_

 _CRASH!_

 _The blob then went inside Jiyu's body, specifically his back. Suddenly, Jiyu gasped, and finally yelled in pain. He thought that an evil spirit had possessed him since he killed two people, he thought that he had a huge sin, and worst of all, he thought that he was going to die._

" _AAAHHHH!" he shouted. His scream was so loud that everyone, from the king to the workers had heard him._

 _Meanwhile in his bedroom, Tsubasa also heard the scream. He could immediately recognize that it was his brother's._

" _Brother!" he said, and then he ran to Jiyu's room._

 _When Tsubasa went two floors to the top, he saw a pile of people, from the hundred workers to the guards to the king himself. Tsubasa was extremely curious on what was happening, so he said "excuse me" to the workers and others. Finally, he was in the very front along with the king. But what he saw wasn't so good._

 _Jiyu was lying down on the floor along with his three comrades and the two killed guards._

" _NO!" yelled Tsubasa._

" _Don't, amateur! It's dangerous!" said a soldier who had a higher rank than him. But Tsubasa ignored him._

 _Suddenly, Jiyu starts to get up. His face looked very weak. Finally, his vision starts to turn into a red color for a temporary time. Then, he asked the most unusual question the kingdom ever received._

" _Who are you guys!?" he said._

" _What?" whispered some of the guards._

" _Brother, you're alive!" said Tsubasa happily. But when Jiyu stared at Tsubasa, he was cross-eyed._

" _I don't remember who you are!"_

" _Huh?" said Tsubasa. He thought that Jiyu was joking._

" _Brother?" he continued._

" _Something's wrong with him," said the king. "If this problem is occurring until tomorrow and forever, I'm out."_

 _Then, the king left along with his special guards._

 _Now, everyone was staring at Jiyu who had a weird attitude. Tsubasa felt worried._

" _Brother?" he said._

" _I'm not your brother!" shouted Jiyu suddenly._

 _Tsubasa gasped. What could be wrong with him?_

" _W-what…?" he said. He felt despaired._

" _I don't even know you! Get out! It's my territory!" said Jiyu._

" _Captain Mugen, what on Earth is wrong with you!?" said a high-rank soldier._

" _Nothing's wrong with me!" said Jiyu._

" _No, there's seriously something wrong!" said another soldier._

" _SHUT UP!" yelled Jiyu, and then he created a black energy blast with his hands. The energy blast hit the two soldiers hardly until they fell down. The other people gasped._

" _Workers, please run away before anything else happens," warned the high-rank soldier which Tsubasa ignored before. His name is Calvin._

 _The workers ran away. They didn't want to get injured._

" _Captain Mugen! I don't understand why you're acting like this today, but we're going to turn you back to normal! Troops, CHARGE!" said Calvin._

 _The other soldiers got their rifles and all of them aimed it at the corrupted Jiyu. When the soldiers released their fires, Jiyu quickly dodged and used his dark powers to defend himself. He also did offensive powers and most of them hit the soldiers. Sadly, Jiyu managed to defeat all soldiers until some of them were badly injured, so they have to be taken to the royal hospital. Finally, the only person left undefeated was Tsubasa._

" _Brother?" he said. "Why… why are you doing this!?"_

 _For several seconds, there was no answer. Suddenly, Jiyu had a sudden mental reminder in his mind to visit his boss._

" _I'm going," he said._

" _No, you can't!" said Tsubasa. "Jiyu, please!"_

" _My name is not Jiyu!" shouted Jiyu. "My name is… Shadow Titan!"_

 _Tsubasa gasped in horror._

" _Now I'm going to my master!" shouted Jiyu, now Shadow Titan. "Farewell, stranger."_

" _BROTHER! JIYU!" yelled Tsubasa._

 _And finally, he flew out his bedroom window and he was never seen again._

 _Tsubasa then fell to his knees. Tears started to fall from his eyes._

" _BRRROOOOOTTTHHHHEEEEERRRRR!"_

* * *

And finally, the flashback ended.

"So…" said Aoninger. "A black blob invaded your body and brainwashed you?"

"You had your own group of superheroes?" asked Shironinger.

"And… and you're… originally _the_ Kamen Rider Infinity?" asked Drive.

"I was," replied Jiyu.

All of the heroes were surprised.

"But I took Brother's Sengoku Driver," Tsubasa spoke up. "And for five years, I became Infinity. I was his secret replacement. No one in Infinitia except for the people of the Infinity Kingdom actually knew that Infinity was actually gone forever. He didn't show up for five years, since he wasn't appearing in public. Since then, the king said that Infinity shall only be a hero for the kingdom only. I'm not allowed to show up in World City or anything else."

"Why?" Kininger asked.

"The citizens of Infinitia would be scared and confused if Infinity randomly showed up. They will think that inside the suit is Brother's ghost, since everyone in this country except for the kingdom thought that Brother died. We have to keep this a secret or many of the citizens will move out." Tsubasa explained.

"Wait, so… if you showed up last year, did the king know about this?" asked Lovely.

"He did," Tsubasa replied. "Since it was an emergency, the king allowed me to go to the now destroyed Portal of Time and find you guys."

"No wonder you always feel nervous whenever a villain said Shadow Titan's name…" said Akaninger.

"Wait, what about Dark Illusion? Is he still alive?" asked Scarlet.

"I… I don't know…" Jiyu replied unsurely.

"Anyway, how do we get rid of this darkness?" asked Mars.

"I have to get up back to space to deactivate the ship," said Jiyu.

"You don't have to do that, Brother. You suffered a lot today." said Tsubasa.

Suddenly, everyone, as in the entire earth heard a loud thud. It came from the kingdom itself.

"What's that!?" said Flora.

Again, the loud thud happened again. It was so powerful that everyone could feel the ground shake. Then, Jiyu gasped.

"It's him!" he informed.

"Who!?" said Chaser.

"It's… Dark Illusion, after this five-year slumber!"


	20. Ch 18: The Battle for Eternity

Again, the Earth had given out another loud thud, but this time, it was the strongest one. Everyone in the world screamed since the thud was super loud. This also occurred back in 2015. Some of the heroes also floated in thin air. The thud was so strong that some heroes were thrown in the air. Most of them fell unsuccessfully.

"I'm scared!" said Twinkle.

"Don't worry," said Tsubasa.

Finally, the sky had made a black hole. Everyone in the world in both years saw this black hole. Most of them were scared and really thought that it was doomsday. Suddenly, a voice came from the sky.

"Wake up, my people! Today is the day where humanity will be doomed!" the dark voice shouted.

Suddenly, _CRASH!_

Several buildings had collapsed in several cities. Once again, the Yggdrasill Tower, which was still in the middle of construction, collapsed again. Some parts fell off, but at least the main tower didn't fell, since now the workers had used stronger material.

The Pikarigaoka Bridge was once again set on fire, and half of the bridge fell into the river.

In Fuuto, most of the windmills fell off, especially the city's most iconic one, which scared the citizens.

In the future, the Spacescraper in World City fell off too. Most of the citizens ran away. More shockingly, there were hundreds of people still inside the skyscraper.

"Is this Dark Illusion's powers!?" said Kyoryu Red.

"Apparently, it is!" Tsubasa replied.

Then, something came out of the black hole. It was a rain of monsters and Death Troopers!

"MORE!?" yelled Akaninger. He groaned with frustration.

But in various cities including World City, the people ran away. In fact, Dark Illusion brought down monsters and Death Troopers to 2015 too. The citizens of the world in 2015 ran away from them.

"No, this is terrible!" said Mars.

"What is?" asked Mach.

"The monster threat is also happening in 2015 also!" Mars replied.

"What!?" said Mach.

"Shall some of us go back to 2015 and save the people?" asked Chaser.

"Don't," said Mars. "Dark Illusion has the power to merge two times into one, so now the monster threat is happening in 2015 and this year too. And if you go back to 2015, well, you actually don't have to!"

"Why?" asked Mach and Chaser in unison.

"Since your leader has the Epic Eternity Hero Light, this also means that you are part of us although you guys didn't really receive one. One team who holds the light has the power to fight in the future without going back to the past." Mars explained professionally.

"Wow… Okay…" said Mach.

"Citizens of the Earth!" yelled the dark voice. "I am Dark Illusion. You may not see me from here, but I am now in space, totally covering the sun from you humans! Soon, all lifeforms will die and you will not get any sunlight forever!"

"Master…" murmured Jiyu. Drive, Flora, Akaninger, and Tsubasa heard him and froze shockingly.

"D-DON'T SAY THAT!" they all said in unison. Akaninger covered Jiyu's mouth.

But it was too late; Dark Illusion had already heard Jiyu. Dark Illusion has the power to hear someone who is smaller than him.

"SHADOW TITAN!" yelled Dark Illusion. "Why the hell are you in the superheroes' side!?"

"Because I'm not Shadow Titan anymore!" shouted Jiyu. "My name is Mugen Jiyu, remember that!"

"Shadow, come back to me! You don't belong in the good side, you don't belong with your brother!" said Dark Illusion, hoping that his minion will come back to work for him. "You are my most favorite minion ever!"

"He's not going to come back!" shouted Tsubasa.

"Oh, and there goes the younger brother," said Dark Illusion.

"Brother's now tired of you telling him what to do! He's not a slave, he's a soldier!" said Tsubasa.

"Well then, if you dare to say those stuff to me, then why don't you TAKE THIS!?" yelled Dark Illusion in his scariest voice. There was a jet of a falling meteor. It was falling fast and instantly, then, it hit Tsubasa on the stomach. He was pushed back and he fell to the ground.

"NO!" yelled Jiyu. He ran to his younger brother.

"Tsubasa, are you okay?" he said anxiously.

Tsubasa moaned with pain. "I… can't… hold on much longer…" he said weakly.

"No, don't do this to me yet, please!" said Jiyu quickly.

"Take this…" said Tsubasa weakly. He detached the Sengoku Driver from his waist and handed it out to Jiyu. "It's yours, I've been using it for five years now… have it back, take it."

But Jiyu didn't seem to take his own Sengoku Driver. "No. I know it's mine, but please use it."

Suddenly, another loud thud occurred. Everyone was shocked.

"Jiyu, let's move," said Flora.

"What?" asked Jiyu.

"We're going to the Crystal Clock," replied Flora. "And some of us are going to 2015 and World City."

"I'm going with you…" said Tsubasa.

"Oh, you don't have to," said Flora looking at the condition of Tsubasa's body. "You're hurt, just stay here and cheer for us."

"No," said Tsubasa, and he tried to get up. "I must go with you guys."

"Tsubasa…" murmured Jiyu. "Well then, I'm going too."

"With those on? But Dark Illusion will find out," said Tsubasa. And finally, he got up.

"Tsubasa, let's do this together," said Jiyu.

"Alright," replied Tsubasa, and then his Sengoku Driver is back on his waist. He unlocked his Lockseed.

"Infinity!"

"Henshin!" said Tsubasa and Jiyu.

"What?" said Flora who was watching them. She wondered why Jiyu is also going to transform.

"Infinity Arms! Off to the future, go, go, go!"

The two Mugen Brothers are now transformed, including Jiyu.

"Whoa!" said Infinity amused with Jiyu's new look. He wore new battle armor but he still used the old clothes Shadow Titan used to wear. And now, he has a helmet, although his face was still shown.

"Since when did you have this power?" asked Infinity.

"Just now," said the transformed Jiyu. "Now, call me Shadow Flame."

Infinity then called out several guards from the kingdom to help him and Shadow Flame fight.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Big Gathering 15, Drive was attacking the monsters vigorously.

"Don't you dare invade this world again!" he shouted to the monsters and Troopers, but they seem to not understand him, except for the Troopers. They pointed their machine guns at Drive. Then, Drive pulled his Shift Car thrice on the Shift Brace.

" **Sp-Sp-Speed!"**

Drive powerfully punched the monsters and Troopers, and they fell down and vanished.

"Drive is really on fire…" commented Akaninger. Then, he began to attack the monsters too.

* * *

The Dream Team are going back to 2015, namely the metropolitan, since there are many monsters and Troopers invading that place. They all had their lights. Heart, Wizard, and Kyoryu Red joined them too back to the past.

Finally, they arrived, and they saw hundreds of people nearly getting arrested by the Death Troopers and being attacked by monsters. It was chaos. Some people also saw the Dream Team teleporting here magically.

"Guys, people are coming to the rescue!" shouted a citizen.

"Help me, superheroes!" shouted a woman who was about to get shot.

"Save me now!" said a man.

"How many are there!?" asked NinjaRed quickly.

"I don't know," said Gokai Red. "But whatever we do, let's split up. Sentai, follow me. Riders and Cures, follow Decade."

"Got it!" said HurricaneRed. The Sentai followed Gokai Red and the Riders and Cures followed Decade and split up.

Decade saw several people getting strangled and other bad things. He quickly ran and punched the Death Troopers until they were down.

"Oh, thank you so much!" said the strangled woman happily. "What's your name?"

"Kamen Rider Decade," Decade replied. "Kadoya Tsukasa. Now please run away as we defeat these monsters for you."

Now we're focusing on several Cures and Riders alongside Decade, who was being a helping hand. Ryugen saw Death Troopers who were just about to shoot three children. The children looked scared and they almost cried. Then, Ryugen ran to protect them.

"Mitsuzane!" said Zangetsu.

The Death Troopers were going to pull the trigger of their machine guns, but suddenly, Ryugen showed up in front of the kids and shot them with his Budou Ryuhou. The Troopers fell on their backs.

"Kids, are you alright?" asked Ryugen.

"Thanks, mister superhero!" said the little girl.

"No problem," said Ryugen friendlily. "Please find a safe spot and hide there until this all ends."

"Okay," said the three children, and they ran away.

Meanwhile, there were more Death Troopers who are going to shoot Ryugen. He activated his Budou Ryuhou once again and shot them, but they weren't purified. When Ryugen tried to shoot them again, it didn't work. Now, he had no choice but to kick and punch them with his bare fists and legs.

"That's my Micchy!" shouted Gaim. Ryugen heard him.

But a Death Trooper punched Ryugen and he fell. Then, the Trooper aimed his gun to Ryugen who was now clueless what he wanted to do next. Suddenly, someone came right in front of him.

" **Beat Barrier!"**

It was Cure Beat. She defended Ryugen with a defensive attack. A blue semicircle appeared inside Ryugen and Beat and blocked the Trooper's gun's bullets.

"Go, Mitsuzane!" commanded Beat.

"Okay!" said Ryugen, and then he ran off.

Meanwhile with the Sentai, most of them were counterattacking. They used their weapons to defeat the monsters.

Then, Gokai Red inserted his Ranger Key onto the Gokai Saber, a cutlass.

" **Final Wave!"**

"HAA!" shouted Gokai Red and the red energy blast was sent off to several monsters.

"I'm going too!" said Shinken Gold. He summoned the Sakanamaru and did the Hundred Fillets attack.

Then, HurricaneRed and NinjaRed planned to do something; they both jumped in the air and held out their fists together.

" **Double Red Ninja Punch!"**

 _POW!_

"Do your thing again, Gokai Red!" said the two ninja Sentai.

" **Final Wave!"**

And finally, the Death Troopers were purified.

Meanwhile with the Riders and Cures, Gaim was attacking the monsters powerfully since he was in Kiwami Arms.

"Can't stand here like this forever," said Gaim. He twisted his Kiwami Lockseed several times.

" _Matchlock Great Orange DJ Gun!"_

Gaim had summoned the DJ Gun, and then he scratched the turntable. A song played in normal speed. Then, he aimed it at the Invess.

"Yo, long time no see, Invess," said Gaim.

 _BANG!_

The Invess were down and purified.

"Did… did that gun just made music?" asked Moonlight in confusion.

"Yeah, it did…" said Beat unsure.

"Wow," replied Moonlight.

"Move on!" shouted Meteor to the two Cures. And so they did.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the future, when the Big Gathering 15 are working to defeat monsters, the clock was somehow malfunctioning. We remember that every one hour it spreads spiritual liquid throughout the country, also known as 'Eternal Power'. But this time, the clock's long hand reached number 12, but nothing happened. No music was playing either. The clock still lights up, though.

But suddenly, the clock made a weird noise. The Dream Team looked up to the clock. Then, the clock's hands started to move faster, faster, and faster. The liquid inside the gumball dispenser-like cover is fully filled up with Eternal Power. It fills up so quick until suddenly…

 _CRASH!_

It was too full, and finally, the cover breaks into millions of pieces. But suddenly, the Eternal Power starts to fall down and makes a wave when it reached the ground.

"DUCK!" yelled Akaninger. Everyone did.

The huge wave of Eternal Power sunk the Dream Team a bit, but none of them seems to be scared of water, so all of them could swim. But even worse, the Eternal Power goes down to the castle, and then to the city, which can cause a major outrage.

Chaser gasped. He borrowed Drive's light. Then, he started to contact Professor Mars who was in the city along with the other heroes who didn't get a light.

"Professor, watch out! A huge wave is coming your way!" warned Chaser quickly.

"What!?" said Mars. Then from a distance, he saw the wave.

"Oh snap," he said. He ran to the area where the wave is coming from. Seconds later, the wave came very close to the city. The other heroes were puzzled why Mars is in front of it. When the wave was just about to hit the city, Mars quickly turned on his light and chanted something.

"Teleport to the sea!" shouted Mars. And in a split second, the waters were absorbed by Mars' light. In fact, the Eternal Power is going to the sea now.

Back in the Crystal Clock, everyone was watching.

"What the?" said Kininger.

"How did he do that?" Starninger.

But this didn't stop them; the monsters still wanted to attack the Dream Team.

Meanwhile, the Mugen Brothers and the kingdom's guards who were all in front of the castle were fighting successfully. They counterattacked many times.

"Captain, we have Invess tracked down, along with Saiarks," said a guard's voice who contacted Shadow by radio, it was Calvin, the high-rank soldier that didn't allow Tsubasa to go near the corrupted Jiyu from five years ago.

"Alright, kill those monsters down," said Shadow. But when Shadow was in the middle of fighting, the voice sounded familiar to him. In fact, it was Calvin's voice.

"Calvin?"

"Jiyu? No way..." said Calvin.

On the other hand, there was one problem; Infinity didn't have any weapons, since his Mugen Slasher and Musou Saber were destroyed by Shadow Titan.

"Uh, are you okay fighting without your sword? Sorry for breaking it before," said Shadow.

"That's alright," said Infinity, and he panted endlessly since he kept on using his fists and legs to fight.

But a Death Trooper rushed to Infinity and shot him, and Infinity was down.

"No!" shouted Shadow.

Infinity got up, but he still sat.

"I need a weapon, now..." he said.

Suddenly, something glowed on Infinity's right hand in a blue light. The light faded and finally, the object was actually a majestic-looking sword. Its blade was silver in color and its guard was based on the kingdom's emblem, which is the infinity sign in the middle and the wings as the guards.

"Is this…" said Infinity.

"Our father's sword," said Shadow. "The Infinity Sword."

"Father's?" said Infinity, and he got up to his feet again.

"The Infinity Sword is a strong weapon, and it's rarely used by normal soldiers like us," explained Shadow. "But since this is our father's, maybe he wanted to give this to you."

"Alright," said Infinity. "I'll try."

He slashed the monsters and Death Troopers in only one strike, and they were all purified in the same time.

"Wow…" said Infinity amazed. Then, he began to slash more enemies coming his way. Shadow was right; the Infinity Sword was extremely powerful.

"Brother," said Infinity.

"Okay," replied Shadow.

Infinity sliced his Lockseed once, while Shadow's shoes produced heat. Then, they both jumped in the air and did a kicking pose.

"Infinity Hurricane!"

" **Double Brother Infinity Kick!"**

The two brothers aimed for the Zetsuborg and others. Then, the two energy blasts, a mix of wind and fire combined and created a blasting combination which purified many monsters.

"Whoa…" said several guards amazed.

Back in the past and World City, everyone had finished defeating all 100.000 monsters that fell from the sky.

But in space, Dark Illusion has gone through an outrage. Again, he created the loud thud once again, which shook the world, and in 2015.

"This guy's mad!" said Shadow.

"How could you defeat the monsters within several minutes!?" shouted Dark Illusion's voice which came from the sky. It was heard throughout the world, and the non-heroes also heard this.

And now, Dark Illusion did something different. He created two new monsters with the same size as him. In fact, these bosses are Shadow Demon and Lord Titan, the previous two monsters Super Hero All Stars had defeated in the past two years. These bosses were also visible in the past.

"Shadow Demon!?" said Wizard surprised.

"Lord Titan!?" said ToQ1.

"Th-they're back?" whispered Kyoryu Red.

"Long time no see, Super Hero All Stars," said Shadow Demon and Lord Titan.

"As you can see, I was the one who created Shadow Demon and Lord Titan from the past two years. And since you guys defeated them, now it's my turn to be the boss. These aren't the real Shadow Demon and Lord Titan, I just temporarily recreated them with my powers." Dark Illusion explained.

"So he's the mastermind behind those two villains," said Dream.

"I can't believe it!" said Peace.

Suddenly, bullets, or meteors fell from the sky once again. Everyone in the world screamed for help.

"Not again!" said Drive angrily.

Then, Akaninger turned on his light and contacted the Dream Team and the others to come back to the kingdom.

"Guys, we need you all here!" he said.

"Roger!" said W.

Minutes later, they teleported back to the kingdom.

"Super Hero All Stars!" said Dark Illusion. "I bet you recognized these two villains, do you?"

"No…" said Drive silently.

Then, more meteors fell from the sky. But now, they are the size of basketballs. The meteor attack also occurred back in 2015. The people of the world ran for their lives, and back in 2015, there seems to be reporters reporting this incident.

"Here we are now live from Taito City. A mysterious voice can be heard from the sky, causing some people to think that it's doomsday. But this fact is not true, according to scientists who work on astronomy. According to them, the fallen meteors aren't the work of space. In fact, this mysterious voice from the sky has a name, which is Dark Illusion. More updates will be given later." said a reporter.

"We are now currently in Taito where a mysterious voice is heard from the sky. This mysterious voice causes people to fear and think that a spirit might be around." said another reporter.

There were so many reporters in every city that it sometimes becomes crowded.

One by one, the heroes got hit by the meteors and they automatically untransform.

Minutes later, everyone was hit, but there was only one left remaining; Akaninger.

"You! You annoying ninja! Come back here and let us kill you!" said Dark Illusion. Then, a meteor went to him and finally hit him.

"Ahhh!" shouted Akaninger. A red light flashed on his body and he was back to his civilian form.

And finally, all heroes were down, with some of them having bruises and blood in their body parts.

"Plan complete, and now, for the final move!" said Dark Illusion's voice. There was another black hole, but it was only visible to the kingdom only, although some people in World City could see it, and they can tell that something bad will happen. This black hole was bigger than the ones Dark Illusion made before. And what came out of it was a giant meteor, which was aiming for the heroes. All of the heroes were watching hopelessly.

 _I can't do this anymore…_ wondered Shinnosuke.

 _It's hopeless…_ thought Haruka.

 _The Eternal Prophecy is difficult…_ thought Takaharu.

The giant meteor was going down to Earth faster and faster, which is going to hit the powerless heroes. All of them closed their eyes, until suddenly, Mars saved everyone's lives by turning on the Epic Eternity Hero Light and pointing it to the meteor. The light was so strong that the meteor broke down into millions of small pieces of rock.

Takaharu slowly opened his eyes and saw Mars' back right in front of him.

"Professor?" he mumbled.

Then, Haruka spoke up.

"How did you…" she said.

"Guys, all of you! Even the ones who didn't get a light, get up, now!" commanded Mars.

Everyone slowly got up.

"I helped you already," said Mars. "But this time, you must help me too, please activate your lights and turn them on."

Then, he contacted everyone in the entire world to support the heroes too. The televisions in the entire world had automatically been interrupted by Mars. He was recording live with his light, even Shadow Titan's old ships that still floated in the sky, now the giant TV shows Mars. Most radios were also interrupted by Mars' message. All citizens in the world were puzzled who this mysterious man was.

"Everyone, I'm sorry to interrupt," said Mars. "And don't worry; I'm not the bad guy. My name is Professor Mars and I bet most of you got this thing, right?"

Mars showed Drive's light which he borrowed, since Mars' light was used for live recording. Then, the citizens immediately knew what the light is, so the people who had one took theirs out.

"This is the Epic Eternity Hero Light," Mars explained. "And I am the creator of it. Now, I want to all to turn this thing on by pressing this little button here and wave it to the air. In this way, we can support Super Hero All Stars to fight against Dark Illusion, the bringer of darkness to this world. Now, please turn your lights on and wave them in the air to produce Eternal Power!"

"Alright!" said Yoshitaka and Tsumuji back in the Igasaki Dojo.

"Okay!" said the people of the Special Investigation Unit.

At least every single person who receives a light is basically related to a hero. It could be a friend, sibling, parent, or anything else. But some people could also receive a light, but they are not related to a hero at all.

Now, many people around the world switched their lights on and waved it in the air.

"Fight, Super Hero All Stars!" chanted the citizens around the world.

"Come on, my grandchildren!" shouted Yoshitaka.

"Go for it, Takaharu, Fuuka!" shouted Tsumuji.

"Go! Chase! Tomari!" shouted Kiriko.

"Come on, Kamen Riders!" shouted Rinna.

"Don't give up!" shouted Gen.

More and more citizens from Pikarigaoka, Fuuto, Subarugahama, and more cities cheered. Even the people from overseas also cheered, just like Bomber Girls Pretty Cure and other international Pretty Cure teams. Including the people in the DenLiner and the ToQ Ressha, they also received a light.

Even from the future, the guards of Infinity Kingdom, although none of them had a light, supported them with their hearts. The people in World City also shouted and waved their lights.

"It's not going to work, look! The light's power is fading!" said Dark Illusion.

But sadly, what he said was true.

"It will!" shouted Mars. "I know that it will work! Come on, buddies! Wave your lights higher so the Eternal Power can come to the heroes!"

Everyone in the world heard Mars, including some planets outside Earth. In a blue unknown planet, there was the Woman of the Beginning, originally Takatsukasa Mai, cheering on the heroes with the light. She also got one.

"Super Hero All Stars, cheer for yourselves too!" said Mars.

The heroes who got a light quickly turned theirs on and waved it in the air to cheer for themselves.

"Give our powers back!" shouted Tsubasa.

"Let us strike back once again!" shouted Jiyu.

"Everyone… ONE MORE TIIIIIME!" yelled Mars still being recorded live.

"GO, SUPER HERO ALL STARS!" shouted people around the world.

Finally, the lights had reached their maximum level of brightness. What came out of the lights seems to be a stream of light. This happened in every person's Epic Eternity Hero Light. A stream of light came out and combined with the other streams from other people's lights. Then, these streams met in the sky and zoomed off to Infinity Kingdom, including the ones from 2015. This was in fact true Eternal Power.

The Eternal Power then arrived in Infinity Kingdom and the sparkly white streams fell to the ground. Then, the streams dissolved and light came from the ground. It turned brighter and brighter. And now, all of the heroes were feeling powerful.

"Everyone, thank you," said Takaharu.

Then, the heroes started to transform back again quickly thanks to the Eternal Power. But there was something new, the streams of light created a Shift Car, a Nin Shuriken, and a Dress Up Key. The colors of the three gimmicks looked the same, which is platinum.

"Are these for us?" asked Drive.

"Use it," said Mars. "It's for you, Takaharu, and Haruka."

Shinnosuke, Haruka, and Takaharu nodded at each other. They took the flying gimmicks and activated their transformation items. But more copies of Nin Shurikens and Dress Up Keys appeared in the rest of the Ninningers and Princess Pretty Cures' hands, including Signal Bikes that belonged to Mach and Chaser. Infinity got a Lockseed in his hand.

"What are these?" asked Kirara.

"These are the results of the support from your friends," explained Mars. "And this is what you call true Eternal Power."

"So this is Eternal Power?" asked Takaharu staring at the shiny Shuriken.

"Alright, let's go!"

"Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!"

"Henshin!"

"Shuriken Henge!"

"Shuriken Change!"

When the Big Gathering 15 inserted the Eternal Powered gimmicks onto their transformation items, a light shone on the group, while the other heroes also had this power.

The Big Gathering 15 are now transforming into their Eternal Powered forms, including the Dream Team. This is called Eternal Mode. Then, the Big Gathering 15 and Dream Team did their roll calls.

"Kamen Rider Drive… Eternal Mode! Let's go for a ride!"

"Tracking, terminating! Both done at mach speed! Kamen Rider Mach… Eternal Mode!"

"Strong, Kind, Beautiful! Go! Princess Pretty Cure… Eternal Mode!"

"We're shinobi but we don't hide!"  
"It's a shinobi party night!"  
"Shuriken Sentai Ninninger… Eternal Mode!"

"Saving the world in the speed of light! We are the proof of justice! We are the Super Hero Dream Team… Eternal Mode!"

Finally, Akaninger did one last roll call for the entire Super Hero All Stars team.

"Wings of the Future spreading throughout the world! Freedom of the World conquering the universe! With infinite power and infinite eternity, we are the sparkling stars of the world!"

"We are… Super Hero All Stars!"

This was probably going to be the last roll call Super Hero All Stars ever had.

"Everyone…" said Akaninger in Eternal Mode. "ATTACK HIM!"

Now, every member in Super Hero All Stars has the capability to fly. So most of them flew up to space, although the other members of Super Hero All Stars (non Big Gathering 15 or Dream Team) didn't get an upgrade.

Professor Mars was standing there watching the heroes fly and save the universe.

"Good luck, everyone…" he said.

* * *

Finally, all the heroes were up in space. They finally saw the true look of Dark Illusion; he was a giant black dragon with red eyes. He was there blocking the sun from the universe. Then, the hundred heroes flew to him.

"DARK ILLUSION!" yelled Drive. Dark Illusion heard Drive and turned around. He saw all heroes floating in space and staring at him with angry looks.

"So you're here," said Dark Illusion.

"We're here to stop you and protect the universe in all lifeforms!" claimed Flora.

"Your power of eternity won't stop me for the power of death," said Dark Illusion.

"Shut up!" shouted Drive. "It's more than a hundred people versus you, we're going to work together and win!"

"Everyone, go!" shouted Shadow, the heroes flew quickly as lightning and punched Dark Illusion one by one. Since Eternal Mode was a strong source of power, the heroes could manage easily, including the ones that didn't get an upgrade. Although they didn't get an upgrade, they were still powered with Eternal Power.

"You guys were stronger than before!" said Dark Illusion.

"Of course! It's called Eternal Power!" said Scarlet.

"Eternal Power gives us more strength and capability in fighting!" explained Mach.

"Because we're strong, kind, and beautiful!" said Mermaid.

"And we never hide!" said Aoninger.

"We go tracking and terminating, both done in mach speed!" said Mach.

Finally, Mermaid, Aoninger, and Mach punched Dark Illusion together. Mermaid then summoned her Crystal Princess Rod.

"Flora! Twinkle! Scarlet!" she said.

"Eternal!" said the four Princess Pretty Cures, and then they inserted the Eternal Dress Up Key onto their Crystal Princess Rod/Scarlet Violin.

" **Soar, wings of eternity! Pretty Cure Eternal Explosion!"**

A giant, white, and sparkly energy blast was created by the Princess Pretty Cures. It was on top of them.

"Shinnosuke, it's your chance!" said Flora.

Drive, Mach, and Chaser summoned each of their weapons, the Handle-Ken for Drive, the Zenrin Shooter for Mach, and the Shingo Axe for Chaser. They ejected their Eternal Shift Car/Signal Bikes and inserted it onto their weapons.

" **The Finisher: Eternal! Full Throttle!"**

" **The Finisher: Full Throttle! Eternal!"**

Now, another giant energy blast was on top of the three Riders.

"Takaharu, it's your turn now!" said Drive.

The six Ninningers activated their weapons.

" _The Waza! Nanja, nanja!?"_

" _Eternal Magic!"_

" **True Secret Technique: Eternal Ninja Violent Slash!"**

" **Shuriken Ninja Art Secret Technique: Eternal Slashin' Rockstar!"**

Then, the energy blast appeared on top of the Ninningers.

"Everyone, fire!" shouted Akaninger.

Finally, the three teams released their energy blasts they produced. They combined into one and created a really huge one. Then, it hit Dark Illusion.

"HAAA!" shouted the three teams in unison.

"I'm not going to die today!" yelled Dark Illusion, and he broke free from the attack.

"No!" shouted Akaninger and Drive.

"Don't worry guys, leave this to us!" said W from behind.

"Okay, Shotaro," said Drive. "Hope you succeed."

"Eevryone, let's go!" said W.

"Right on your back!" said Den-O as Momotaros.

The Dream Team, minus the Armored Riders, Happiness Charge Pretty Cures, and ToQGers, flew together to target Dark Illusion.

"Now let's combine our powers!" commanded Den-O as Ryotaro.

"Okay!" said the rest of the Dream Team.

" **Pretty Cure Shooting Star!"**

" **Pretty Cure Heartful Beat Rock!"**

" **Pretty Cure Silver Forte Wave!"**

" **Pretty Cure Peace Thunder!"**

" **Joker Grenade!"**

" **Starlight Shower!"**

" **My Finishing Move: Part 2!"**

" **Dimension Blast!"**

" **Final Wave!"**

" **Hidden Style: Full Moon Slash!"**

" **Hayate Way Sword Technique: Gale Slash!"**

" **Hundred Fillets!"**

All twelve energy blasts, with various elements such as lighning, stars, and more combined into one and aimed for Dark Illusion. But again, it didn't work.

"What!?" said Meteor.

"He's strong!" said Moonlight.

Then suddenly, Lovely, Gaim, and ToQ1 flew quickly and they are ready to punch Dark Illusion. They yelled altogether. Once the three fists touched Dark Illusion, they furiously kicked and punched him. But again, Dark Illusion pushed them away and they screamed.

Now, Infinity wanted to try to attack him all by himself. He sliced the Eternal Lockseed once.

"Infinity Eternal Hurricane!"

The energy blast came out of the Infinity Sword, and it was huger than the usual one from the Mugen Slasher. Then, Infinity released the energy and luckily, it hit Dark Illusion.

"Nice!" said ToQ1.

"Alright, now let's eliminate his life and bring the light back to the universe!" said Infinity.

* * *

Back on Earth in both years, the people were still waving their lights.

"Go for it! Go for it!" shouted the citizens around the world.

"You can do this!" shouted the people in Noble Academy, the Princess Pretty Cures' school.

"Never give up!" shouted the people of Zawame City, including the dancers from Team Gaim, Baron, and more. Some other surviving Armored Riders who lost their Sengoku Drivers, such as Zack, Oren Pierre-Alfonso, and Jonouchi Hideyasu, also received a light and supported the heroes too. Gaim's sister, Kazuraba Akira also got one and cheered for her brother.

* * *

More Eternal Power came out of the lights, although they were only tiny dots of light. These floating lights soon got up in the air and went up to space.

"Are these more Eternal Power?" said ToQ4.

"It is!" said Honey happily.

"It's the power of our friends," said Zangetsu.

Meanwhile back in the Infinity Kingdom, Mars recorded himself again and told everyone in the world to support the heroes.

"Everyone, we're almost reaching our maximum cheer level! It's working guys, the Eternal Power is rising! Now my friends… WAVE YOUR LIGHTS HIGHER! GO!"

"GO, SUPER HERO ALL STARS!" shouted the whole Infinitia.

Even most countries outside Japan or Infinitia had a light on their hands and cheered also. We can see people from America, China, Indonesia, England, and more wonderful countries out there.

Back in space, the heroes weren't struggling to fight, they now feel stronger and powerful thanks to the power of eternity from the world. They could see that the Earth is now filled with white lights in each and every country of the world. Even the blue mysterious planet that Gaim made was also glowing. This must be his 'wife's power that made the planet shine brightly.

"Everyone… is cheering for us…" said Ryugen.

"This is great," said ToQ5.

"AGAIN, GUYS! WE'RE ALMOST DONE WITH THIS JOB!" shouted Mars back in the kingdom.

More people like the guards of Infinity Kingdom kept on waving their lights until small dots of floating lights appeared in the tip. Now, the king of the castle also got one and waved it too.

And finally, thanks to the power of everyone in the world; the Eternal Power is now officially working.

The tiny floating lights went up to space and fused into one. This light was very bright, so all heroes, including Dark Illusion closed their eyes to avoid blindness.

"We… did it!" said Shadow. "The Eternal Power is now coming to us!"

"Everyone, IT'S YOUR CHANCE!" shouted Mars' voice from the light.

Finally, the entire team was ready to attack Dark Illusion one more time.

They flew as fast as lightning and formed a giant circle.

"Soar to the future, o wings of eternity!" shouted Infinity.

"Spread through the universe, o freedom of the world!" shouted Shadow.

The two brothers held hands and pointed it to the front. An energy blast formed, but they didn't release it yet.

Now, Drive, Flora, and Akaninger summoned their weapons and chanted something new.

"The power of darkness shall not win against the power of light!" shouted Drive.

"Within the speed of light, we're here to save the world from despair!" shouted Flora.

"Power of sacred force, soar to the future!" shouted Akaninger.

" **Kamen Rider…"**

" **Super Sentai…"**

" **Pretty Cure…"**

" **Super Hero…"**

" **Star Shot!"**

Finally, a huge energy blast appeared in the circle, it was silvery-white and sparkly, since the energy blast was made out of stars.

" **ALL STARS!"**

 _WHOOSH!_

The giant energy blast, including the one from the Mugen Brothers' hands was all released at the same time. The giant power of light was seen from the Earth, and the people were happy since this is the result of their huge support. It looked like a fireworks show from outer space.

"No! This can't be!" shouted Dark Illusion who was struggling.

"You see now? We have Eternal Power which made us strong!" shouted Chaser.

"We're strong now, and I can see that we're winning!" shouted Mach.

"No matter what, we're always going to save the universe no matter what!" shouted Scarlet.

"Until the bitter end, I will never give up!" shouted Twinkle.

"This is the power of us, now taste the proof of eternity!" shouted Mermaid.

"My friends are all right, this is our final moment!" shouted Starninger.

"You're just a giant dragon that wanted to brainwash people and make them your slaves!" shouted Momoninger.

"Brainwashing our friend is unforgivable!" shouted Shironinger.

"You should never do that to anybody else!" shouted Kininger.

"Even though we're still heroes in training, we have friends to help us to combine out powers!" shouted Aoninger.

"The proof of justice is within us, now let us go for one final ride!" shouted Drive.

"Even though I may be weak sometimes, I have my friends to help me! We're very strong!" shouted Flora.

"Don't you dare brainwash me again! It's all thanks to Infinity that I have been restored back to normal!" shouted Shadow.

"You shall not attack our kingdom ever again! What you did five years ago was unforgivable!" shouted Infinity.

"And finally, there are hundreds of us and there's only one big bad guy that was behind everything for the past two years! Although I wasn't a Ninninger back then, I knew what happened! I knew everything! Now, you shall be eliminated from your life, WE'RE ON FIIIIIRE!" shouted Akaninger.

Finally, the entire Super Hero All Stars team did their usual screaming yell.

"I'm… not… GOING TO DIE!" shouted Dark Illusion, but it was too late, the giant energy blast was bigger than Dark Illusion's size.

"I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS MOMENT!" he yelled.

And finally, he was gone. Gone from this world. The holograms of Shadow Demon and Lord Titan were purified too. There will never be a threat of any kind ever again.


	21. Ch 19: The Professor's Secret

_Infinity Kingdom_

Everything was back to normal.

Even the world back in 2015, the buildings were back to normal also.

This was the aftermath of the battle of eternity.

Now, since the kingdom was restored, this was a special time for Jiyu; he was going to be knighted as the captain of the Infinity Army once again, after his five-year disappearance. The process of his knighting will also be recorded live, so the people outside the kingdom can also watch.

Finally, the trumpets started to play. The ceremony is starting. Jiyu walked slowly to the grand hall of the castle, where there is the king's throne. Then, he kneeled down.

The king, whose name is King Andromeda, raised his personal sword and touched Jiyu's right, and then left shoulder with it.

"I now dub Mugen Jiyu as the Captain of the Infinity Army once again," said King Andromeda.

"And I hereby swear that I will always be brave, strong, and a good leader," said Jiyu.

"You may rise; Captain Jiyu," said King Andromeda.

The audience of the ceremony inside the castle cheered. But there was not a single hero inside; it was mostly the guards and some other people from another kingdom.

"Salute!" commanded Calvin, a high-rank soldier. The rest of the guards saluted to the comeback of the legendary captain. Even Tsubasa did this.

"You may go outside," said King Andromeda.

When Jiyu went outside the castle, he was surprised; there were more people waiting outside, including the entire Super Hero All Stars team, who were still transformed, although they weren't in Eternal Mode anymore.

"Salute!" commanded a guard from outside, and everyone started to do their thing. Even the people in World City saluted to the famous captain.

Last but not least, the heroes plus Professor Mars also did this.

The citizens of Infinitia were honoring the comeback of their greatest soldier. Jiyu felt blessed.

When he was going to go back, the people outside cheered.

"Hooray for the comeback of Captain Jiyu!" said Mars.

"Wasshoi!" exclaimed Akaninger.

When Jiyu went back inside, he saw Tsubasa smiling.

"Tsubasa…" said Jiyu.

Then, the two brothers hugged.

"Congratulations on being the captain once again," said Tsubasa.

"Thank you," said Jiyu, and a tear of happiness fell.

They broke the hug, and Tsubasa led out his cape and pulled something out of his secret pocket.

"Here," he said giving out the Sengoku Driver. "Take it back, it's yours."

Jiyu smiled. "No thank you," he said.

"What?" said Tsubasa.

"You can have it," said Jiyu. "You took good care of it for five years. Continue your missions as Infinity now. Thank you for taking care of it."

Tsubasa's eyes started to get watery. Then, he hugged his brother again.

* * *

Minutes right after the knighting ceremony, most of the citizens that came all the way from World City went back. The guards were also doing their usual job. Finally, all heroes untransformed themselves. Then, Tsubasa and Jiyu went out of the castle too.

"Great job, guys," said Mars. "You completed the Eternal Prophecy."

"It was nothing," said Shinnosuke. "Thanks for guiding us from the beginning."

"I think I know the actual reason why the Crystal Clock broke before," said Mars.

"Why?" asked Fuuka.

"Since the Crystal Clock has Eternal Power inside, the clock broke and made a wave of Eternal Power. I teleported the wave to the sea, but then the Eternal Power suddenly appeared in the lights just to support you guys." Mars explained.

"Oh, so that's why!" said Takaharu.

"But…" said Mars in a dark tone.

"But what?" asked Haruka.

"Okay, this is the last minute," said Mars. "But whatever you do, please don't kill me when I speak the truth."

"What truth?" asked Minami.

Mars sighed and took out his light. Then, he tried to turn the light on but it didn't work.

"Huh? The light's not turning on!" said Puff.

"Exactly," said Mars. "It was made to be like this."

"W-what do you mean!?" said Aroma.

"My Epic Eternity Hero Lights are a source of power where you will get huge support from your friends and others. When one person receives a light, one power of Eternal Power will be activated. Once all one hundred thousand lights are sent throughout the world, the Eternal Power will reach its maximum level. But since I really wanted to help you guys, I created these lights with Eternal Power so strong, now that the lights don't turn on anymore, this means that… you guys will not see each other again."

"What!?" said Towa in shock. "What do you mean!?"

"Alright, here's the deal. Eternal Power is also held by the power by your friendship. If your friendship against each other is going well, it's obvious that you and your friends can defeat the darkness easily. But since there are many of you with strong friendship, the light's power absorbs your friendship power and it fades now, until the light doesn't turn on anymore."

"That's… that's horrible!" said Go about to cry. "Why are you supposed to make it like this!?"

"I'm sorry, Shijima Go, but if these lights aren't used to produce Eternal Power, then it's useless. Eternal Power also has the ability to time-travel and transport you anywhere too."

Go frowned.

"You see, Eternal Power is a strong source of energy for the future only. Remember the clock that unexpectedly broke? Yeah, that's actually a good sign that the Eternal Power is working. It is working for your sake. It wanted to help you."

"So…" said Shinnosuke. "So since the Hero Lights energy faded, this means that we can't see each other again?"

"Yes," said Mars solemnly. "It's also a sign that the Eternal Prophecy ended. I told Prince Kanata and Igasaki Yoshitaka, the Last Ninja to tell you Ninningers and Princess Pretty Cures about it, so that's why they also know about it."

"If the lights have no more energy, how are we supposed to go home?" asked Haruka.

"You can, within a limited time," replied Mars. "Now is the last chance for you all to go back to your worlds."

"Wait, what about you?" said Kirara.

"I forgot to tell you this from all this time, but…" said Mars, and then he paused. "I come from the future too."

"What!?" said Nagi.

"You're kidding, right?" said Chase.

"No," said Mars. "The Starlight 3000, the giant spaceship lab is built by us, including some robots from World City," explained Mars. "And if you see my badge in here, this is a sign that I work for Infinitia's innovative technology division."

"You do!?" said Yakumo.

"Yes, I do," said Mars.

"Professor Akatsuki Masaki belongs here in Infinitia," said Tsubasa.

"Akatsuki Masaki!?" said Takaharu. "That's… that's your real name!?"

"It is," said Mars. "And now, it's time to say goodbye."

Everyone started to frown.

"Everyone, thank you for being a good friend," said Mars as he began to make a small speech. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you at the beginning that the Epic Eternity Hero Lights were wasting power to see each other again, I might not see you guys again, ever. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all that I came from the future, I didn't even want to reveal my real name. Although I helped you all the way from 2015 till here, this is the end for us. This is now the time where the entire Super Hero All Stars team must say goodbye to each other. Some of you may live close to each other, but most of you don't. And finally, I would like to say something; good luck in the future and never forget us. The gate between the future and the past will officially break when all of you had return to your own world. You will never see me, Tsubasa, or Jiyu ever again."

Mars' speech made Haruka burst into tears. She walked to Mars and hugged him.

"Professor, I hate you!" she said and then she wept. "You made us emotional like this, how could you! I can't see you, Tsubasa, or Jiyu ever again! Why can't there be a way to connect the future and the past together!?"

"I'm sorry, Haruno Haruka," said Mars softly. "But there is no way."

Minami, Kirara, and Towa were watching Haruka cry, which made them emotional too.

Shinnosuke, Go, and Chase were feeling a little emotional too. Same goes with the Ninningers. Suddenly, Takaharu sniffed.

"Brother!" said Fuuka who had tears in her eyes.

"Why can't I see my friends anymore?" said Takaharu, and finally, he broke into tears.

"T-Taka?" said Nagi confused.

"Don't cry, Brother Taka!" said Yakumo cheering him up.

Shinnosuke heard Takaharu cry. He looked back in his direction. Suddenly, Mr. Belt sighed.

"Everyone's being emotional here…" he said.

"Of course, we wouldn't see Tsubasa anymore," said Shinnosuke.

Finally, Haruka tried to stop herself from crying more. Minami also tried to stop her.

"Guys, most of you saw me last year, right? That was a great adventure we had back then, but this year, it was much better. Thanks for being good comrades for me." said Tsubasa.

"Now, all of you shall now go back to your own worlds, at the same time," said Jiyu. "Goodbye and good luck in the future."

"We will," said Haruto, the civilian Kamen Rider Wizard.

"Glad you're back to your original hometown!" said Daigo, the civilian Kyoryu Red.

"Goodbye, future! We'll see you in whole lots of years later!" said Mana, the civilian Cure Heart.

A light shone on the ground for the members of Super Hero All Stars, except for the Big Gathering 15. Finally, when the light stopped glowing, they were gone, back to the past.

"Wait, what about us?" said Kinji.

"I have final words for you all," said Mars. "You may be in the middle of trying to defeat your enemies such as Dyspear, Kibaoni Gengetsu, and the Roidmudes of the Promised Number. You guys are still continuing your mission as heroes and heroines. But whatever you do; don't give up. Never say that you will give up in front of those enemies. Remember, you're still in the middle of saving the world from bad guys, and it's just the beginning. See you seniors; learn from them, they all managed to defeat their enemies from darkness. I wish that I could help you sometimes, but I just can't; there is no way to make a bridge between the past and the future, as the Epic Eternity Hero Lights' powers are fading. And now, you shall use your lights for one last time and return to your own world."

"Professor…" whispered Takaharu.

"Thank you for leading us to save the universe," said Shinnosuke.

"We will never forget you, Professor," said Haruka.

"Everyone…" said Mars, and then he burst into tears. He covered his mouth and cried silently.

"Thank you everyone, you did it. The world is now back to normal thanks to you…" he said.

Takaharu, Shinnosuke, and Haruka went to Mars and did a group hug. Tsubasa and Jiyu smiled when watching the emotional scene.

When the group hug ended, Takaharu went to the Mugen Brothers and lended out his hand.

"Tsubasa, Jiyu, good luck to you too," he said. "I'll see you in a hundred years if I'm still alive."

Tsubasa and Jiyu lended out their hands and did a triple handshake.

"Nice to meet you," said Tsubasa. "And don't forget us."

"Yes," Jiyu followed.

Finally, they broke the handshake. Mars took a deep breath.

"It's sad to see you go," he said. "But please, don't forget us, all of you."

"We wouldn't forget you," said Shinnosuke.

Then, Shinnosuke, Haruka, and Takaharu took out their lights. They slowly pressed the button.

"Let's go back to our own world," said Takaharu. When their thumbs were pressing the button, a super powerful light shone. They were going back to the past. When the Big Gathering 15 were about to go inside the light, Takaharu looked at Professor Mars one last time. He smiled, and Mars smiled, waving his arm to say goodbye.

And finally, the Big Gathering 15 were going back to the past. This marks the end of the Eternal Prophecy.


	22. Epilogue: Wings to the Future

_Special Investigation Unit_

Shinnosuke slowly opened his eyes, and he realized that he was in the Special Investigation Unit room. He was lying there on the floor. Soon, he got up.

"We're back…" he said.

"Welcome home, Tomari," said a voice. It was Jun.

"Chief?" said Shinnosuke. Then, Go and Chase also got up. The three Riders saw the Special investigation Unit people watching them.

"You've returned!" said Gen.

"Tomari, you're back!" said Kyu happily.

"Yes, we're back," replied Shinnosuke. Finally, he got up to his feet, along with Go and Chase.

"Tomari! Go! Chase!" said Kiriko.

"Sis!" said Go happily.

"So what did you do in the future?" asked Rinna curiously.

"It's a long story, but we'll get to the entire thing," said Chase.

Go and Chase were chatting happily with the people of the Special Investigation Unit, but Shinnosuke did not seem to join them.

"Shinnosuke, what's wrong?" asked Mr. Belt, but Shinnosuke didn't answer. He went to his own desk and looked down. Then, he slowly traced an infinity sign on the desk.

"Ah, you miss them already?" estimated Mr. Belt. Shinnosuke nodded.

"I wish there's a way to see them again," said Shinnosuke sadly.

But Shinnosuke didn't notice that he still held his light which was still in his hands.

* * *

 _Noble Academy Garden_

Haruka slowly opened her eyes and saw the blue sky. She also felt the heat in her face. Then, she realized that she in was in her school's garden. Finally, she quickly got up.

Then, an old lady walked to her and the other Pretty Cures, who were still lying down unconscious. The old lady is Ms. Shirogane.

"Miss Shirogane!" said Haruka. Then, Minami, Kirara, and Towa got up too.

"Haruka, why are you suddenly lying down in the garden?" asked Shirogane.

"Uh…" said Haruka.

"It's a long story," explained Minami.

"Well then," said Shirogane. "Come inside."

The four Cures got up to their feet and went back to their dorms in Noble Academy.

But like Shinnosuke, Haruka didn't realize that from all this time, she held her light with her.

* * *

 _Igasaki Dojo_

Takaharu opened his eyes, then he realized that he was home, back in the dojo. Then, he saw his dad and Yoshitaka staring at him.

"Dad… Grandfather…" mumbled Takaharu.

"You did it," said Yoshitaka softly. "You completed the Eternal Prophecy and now the future is safe thanks to you."

Then, the other Ninningers got up too.

"Are we back?" said Nagi.

"You are," said Tsumuji.

"Now, I'll prepare dinner for you," said Yoshitaka. He snapped his fingers and suddenly… _POOF!_ Lots of food appeared on the table.

"Whoa!" said Takaharu, and then he went to the table quickly. He quickly took a plate and chopsticks and picked up sushi.

"Let's eat!" he said. But Yoshitaka interrupted him.

"Not so fast!" he shouted. "A meal is better enjoyed when family is around."

"You're right, Grandfather," said Takaharu.

Then, Yakumo, Nagi, Fuuka, Kasumi, and Kinji went to the table and took a plate and chopsticks each.

"Let's eat!" said the six Ninningers. They took a variety of food and ate it. But when Takaharu was about to get something else, he dropped the light, which was in his palm from all this time. Takaharu picked it up, and then he screamed, within the same time when Shinnosuke and Haruka also found out they held the light too.

"What is it!?" said Tsumuji. But Takaharu said nothing. He stared at the now dim light with a serious look, as if he was about to cry.

"Professor…" he said.

"Brother Taka…" said Yakumo.

* * *

Back in the Special Investigation Unit, Shinnosuke stared at his light too. He pressed the button but nothing happened.

"Nothing seems to happen, eh?" said Mr. Belt.

"No…" said Shinnosuke in a sad tone.

Go and Chase along with the Special Investigation Unit stopped talking when they all saw Shinnosuke sitting on his desk doing nothing. They all went to him and checked what's going on.

"Tomari?" said Kiriko.

"Oh, it's that thing," said Gen.

"Why doesn't it light up anymore?" asked Rinna.

"That's why," said Go.

"We finished the mission, so it doesn't light up ever again." said Chase.

"And Brother Shin's going sad about it, we said goodbye to the professor," said Go.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Noble Academy, more specifically Haruka's dormitory, she stared at the light sadly. Like Shinnosuke, she tried to turn it on, but it didn't work. Her eyes started to produce tears and she sobbed silently. At least no one was in her room.

This also happened to Shinnosuke and Takaharu, they also cried silently. At first, their eyes also produced tears but they didn't want to cry, but they gave up; the memories of the Eternal Prophecy were flowing through their brains and so they spilled it out.

This day was the saddest day they ever had.

* * *

Several days later, the Big Gathering 15 were back to their normal activities. They tried to forget the sad day where they had to say goodbye to the future world. When this group was doing their normal activities, let's see what the other heroes did.

Kota was back as the Man of the Beginning. He is now happily living with his 'wife', Mai. His Overlord form was back too. Now, this couple was busy taking care of animals. Meanwhile in Zawame City, Mitsuzane helped Takatora to command the construction workers to rebuild the Yggdrasill Tower. But on the other hand, Mitsuzane was now hanging out with his friends from Team Gaim and Team Baron.

The ToQGers were back as children, except for Akira, he continued his job to take care of the railroads. While the five core members were now living happily in Subarugahama with their parents.

The Happiness Charge Pretty Cures went back to Pikarigaoka and reunited with Seiji and the others. They continued their job back in the Omori Lunch Store to create delicious meals for everyone, so they all can be happy everyday.

Meanwhile with the Dream Team, most of them were back to their normal activities too. Shotaro now kept on solving mysteries on his city. Luckily, there wasn't a huge threat. It was mainly about lost pets, and he has to find them.

Ryotaro reunited with the Imagin and the other crew of the DenLiner. The Imagin cried at hugged him, acting all strange and quirky like usual.

Ellen was back in Kanon Town and now she is well known there. She is now about to have her first mini guitar concert under the clock tower.

Tsukasa was back into his photography job. Although it wasn't really a job, it became his hobby. Now, he took good pictures unlike before.

Marvelous was back in the Gokai Galleon and is now seen to eat his favorite food, which is curry rice, along with his comrades. He is now on a new voyage to a land faraway.

Ryusei, who graduated from Amanogawa High School three years ago, has now revisited the school after three years. He saw new students there, although he knew no one. He also saw some of his old teachers.

Genta continued to become a sushi chef and now he has a new store opened in Taito City, which was also the place where the Kuruma Driving License Center was located at.

Sasuke and Yousuke, together went travelling to find people who wanted to be ninjas just like them.

Yayoi continued her career as a mini manga artist for a manga magazine. Her work of art is now famous in her town.

Yuri was seen in a garden full of lilies. Although she didn't have school anymore, she was there all alone with the lilies.

Nozomi was seen studying, which was really unlike her. Since she wanted to be a teacher, she wanted to study more so that her dream can come true.

* * *

Those are the normal activities of the Dream Team. So far, they were all living happily. But far far away back in the year 2115, Tsubasa and Jiyu were now back doing activities together once again, such as horseriding, archery, swordfights, and more activities to train Tsubasa to be the next captain.

And finally, Professor Akatsuki Masaki, or with the stage name of Professor Mars was seen in Starlight 3000 along with his friends, working on their quirky inventions. Mars was working on something new, which was a robot dog he made with advanced technology. When he was done, he showed his friends like usual. When he was finished, he saw the Epic Eternity Hero Light sitting on his desk. Mars smiled and picked it up; reminding himself that Super Hero All Stars had successfully finished their last mission together.

"Thank you, everyone," he whispered.

And finally, when a teardrop fell from Mars' eye, the drop touched the tip of light, making it glow for one last time.

 **The End**


End file.
